


Ein Marchen

by TheRookieKing412



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/M, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 77,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRookieKing412/pseuds/TheRookieKing412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years, the City and the Outlands lived in peace, or at least they did until the King of the City kidnapped the Leader of the Outland's daughter. A young girl named Ahiru is sent to retrieve the child, but what will happen when the girl is caught, and will war ensure? All you children who love stories, come gather 'round!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dragon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own  _Princess Tutu_  nor it's characters.

_Once upon a time, a man married the widowed queen of a City and became king. As the king, the man banished and killed any and all dragons in the City, a dying breed that had inhabited the City in order to survive. Weak dragons were banished while the larger, more powerful dragons were hunted down and killed. The new king killed every dragon that had not already fled, all except one. This dragon was by far the most powerful dragon the man had faced, and could not be killed. After years of being hunted in his own home, the powerful dragon ran far off into the farmlands, in hopes of never being bothered by the king again._

_And he wasn't, until today. . ._

Ahiru hitched her bag further up her shoulder as she walked through the farmland, looking for what the Outlands needed specifically. She was just a scout, going out first, finding what the town needed before returning and showing the gatherers where the proper food was. She dug around in her bag, looking for the list of fruits and vegetables Miss. Edel had given her.

She tried to recall but there was one she couldn't remember! Blueberries. . . Apples. . . Cauliflower. . . Uh, cherries! . . . Celery, I think. . . Wheat . . . and! Ahiru thought, concentrating very hard on what she needed, finding her list, and remembering where she was going! The last action wasn't as hard as the others, within the first few miles of the Outlands where several trails, marked by others who were scouts and gatherers, all she had to do was take the path farthest to the right until she got into the more rural parts of the farmlands.

Finally her fingers grasped at the corner of a piece of paper that she could only presume was the list. She pulled it out and read over the list, and rice! Gently folding the paper, she placed it on top of the books and other miscellaneous items in her satchel. Looking back at the path that was slowly shrinking the further she went, she concentrated on where she was going. Every once in a while, Ahiru stopped to leave a marker on the path, she would place her bag on the side of the thin trail and began the sequence that channeled and allowed her to use her magic.

Magic-users had to dance, sing or play a musical instrument, and in very rare occasions, write, to bring out their powers, and different dances and songs brought forth different forms of magic, or one would simply write what they wanted to happen and it would happen. Ahiru had to use dance to use her magic, and no matter how clumsy she was, at dancing and in general, the dance she performed now was one she had mastered and knew by heart. As she performed the small number, a bright green vine rose out of the earth and high into the sky. She looked back at the other vines she made, all tall and rather far apart, and began on her way again, certain that most of the fruit, if not all of them, would be in this direction.

And she was right, as she came upon the apples, the cherries, and the blueberries, she created a green arch of vines to signify the fruit was here. Once she checked off each fruit, she went west, in the direction she presumed the wheat and rice to be. Again, she was right and made an arch as she found the golden wheat, she sighed as she brushed her hand against the plants. Scouting always made her sad, it remaindered her of how her kingdom was too barren for them to make anything there, and even magic-users whose powers lied specifically in controlling plants couldn't make anything besides grass or flowers grow.

Not letting it get to her, she focused on finding the rice paddies, which wasn't a hard task, seeing as the further she looked, the harder it was to see any plant life and Ahiru concluded that they must be there. She continued on her way, determined to find the rice and the other objects on her list before the day ended. She hummed to herself as she skipped through the field of wheat, and not wanting to hurt herself, she slowed as she felt the earth begin to go downhill. Ahiru looked out at the rice paddies that were now visible.

"I knew I was right!" She whispered to herself as she continued on her way to make the arch, and just as she was about to remove her bag from her shoulder to dance the vines into existence, Ahiru noticed the man that seemed to be tending some of the rice plants. Her mouth opened slightly in shock, no one should have been out this far, she was the only scout today! And the people that lived in the City had fertile enough land to grow inside their kingdom. So then, who was he? Ahiru's mind instantly didn't trust him, he was a stranger, in a land where people were not supposed to live, but her heart thumped wildly in her chest. Maybe he's a farmer? If he is, maybe he'll know where the other plants are! Then I can get back before nightfall!

Stepping onto the narrow bit of land that wasn't covered in water, she began to walk toward the man who tended the rice. However, as Ahiru got close to the man, he stood up and looked directly at her.

"What are you doing here?" He snarled, making her halt her movements towards him, "Citizens as well as Outlanders both know that this is my land."

"I didn't know that!" Ahiru explained herself, "I'm not usually one to scout out rice! So- I didn't know!"

"Tell your leader that the next time she sends someone out to inform all scouts that the western rice paddies are not included in the treaty!" He said the word scouts so spitefully, and it made Ahiru mad! That was her job he was talking about! And he said it like it was the most disgusting job a person can have!

"Yeah, well, I didn't see a sign that says it's yours!" She retorted, "An- and if you didn't want trespassers than you should have a fence! Or something."

"Look, just stay away-"

Ahiru cut him off, "Can you at least tell me where I can find another rice paddy?"

Instead of talking, he simply raised his finger and pointed south, "You'll find other rice paddies that way," and suddenly, he was next to her, reading her list, "Along with the cauliflower and the celery." He tossed the list back to her as he leisurely walked away, and Ahiru struggled to catch it before it fell into the rice paddy water.

"How- how did you?" She breathed out, wanting to ask so many questions, like how he knew she wanted his help, or how he moved so fast! But he simply turned his head and smirked at her, bending over he returned to his rice paddy, ignoring her. Refusing to be ignored or left unanswered, she marched right up next to him and bend down to his level.

"How did you know I wanted help?" She started off.

"I could sense it." He stated simply, pulling the rice plant out of the water and into a basket she didn't notice until now.

"Why would you help me? I thought you didn't like me?"

"I never said I didn't like you and I thought that if I helped you, you would leave faster, obviously, I was wrong."

"That wasn't very nice," she muttered before adding, "My name's Ahiru, what's yours!"

He glared at her from under his bangs, and instead of frightening her off, his glare intrigued her, thinking I've never seen such beautiful, green eyes. She countered his glare with a smile and eventually he gave up, turning his attention back to the rice. "Fakir." He said so low she almost didn't catch it.

"Fakir, huh? Well, it certainly does fit!" Ahiru commented.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He ripped the rice violently out of the ground as he asked, which made her jump.

"Well, you're just such an intimidating guy, and Fakir sounds like an intimidating name!" She smiled at him again before she felt a buzzing in her bag.

"What's that?" Fakir asked cautiously, as if ready to attack the device if it proved to be a threat.

"It's my communication device!" Ahiru exclaimed, pulling it out of her bag instantly, "It's from Miss. Edel." Ahiru opened the small electronic device and read the hologram message that popped up. "I have to go back immediately!" Ahiru bit her lip as she looked back at Fakir, "So, good-bye I guess." He wouldn't be very happy if I came back, would he?

"Yes, good-bye Ahiru." Fakir nodded, she half expected him to stand back up, but he remained sitting. Backing away from him, she began the dance that would transport her back home, a dance where she span in a small circle, kicking her leg out to keep spinning, over and over again, while using Fakir's head as a spot. Pinkish, white magic covered her the faster she turned, and as it disappeared she came to a stop in Edel's house, where the woman paced back and forth anxiously.

"Miss. Edel!" Ahiru called out, worried for her leader, "What's wrong?"

"Uzura was kidnapped earlier today and we believe that the City was responsible for it." A woman told Ahiru, her name was Rue, she was Edel's protégé, meaning that she would be the Outlands leader when Edel retired or passed away.

"That's awful!" Ahiru exclaimed, hands covering her mouth, "How, do we know the City was responsible?"

Rue motioned for Ahiru to follow her, and she led Ahiru to a table and pulled up a hologram that showed a video of Uzura being captured, "Look here." Rue paused the video, zooming in on the kidnapper, "On his chest is the City crest." The City crest was a sword that had some kind of monster with wings wrapping itself around the weapon, it freaked Ahiru out and she got chills on her spine as Rue pulled up another image of the City crest for comparison.

"Ahiru," Edel, said with a shaky voice, "You're one of the few who can cross the border, you need to go and save my child." Ahiru swallowed as she saw the desperation swimming in Edel's eyes, and, slowly, she nodded, she loved Uzura, and if she was going to cross the border for any reason, it would be for her.

"We will send you, however," Rue called their attention back, "The train is the easiest way in and out of the City and it won't go into the City until morning, you will have to go then."

Ahiru nodded, "How do we know who stole Uzura?"

"It was Drosselmeyer, I know it!" Edel gritted out through her clamped jaw, her actions scared Ahiru, Edel was normally very calm and formal with people, and seeing her like this was unnatural.

"The crest is only worn by the royal guards." Rue explained.

"How could they have gotten through the shield?" Ahiru's eyebrows pulled together in consideration.

"We don't know," Rue answered simply, "We believe that the shield is losing power."

"Okay!" Ahiru said with determination, "Oh! I was able to scout out everything but the rice, cauliflower, and the celery, tell the gatherers to head down the path that's furthest to the right and follow my markings."

"I will tell Freya and the others in the morning, thank you, please," Rue locked eyes with Ahiru, "Eat and sleep well for tomorrow, if there comes the chance where you have to run, I don't want you to lack the energy to do so, alright?" Ahiru nodded in understanding before hugging Rue good bye. Rue brushed away the wrinkles on her skirt as Ahiru walked out the door, worried for her friend as well as her leader.

Ahiru walked home, watching the sunset, as she tried to think about which course of action she should take once she's in the city, she knows that using magic would be too obvious, her dancing would bring attention to her and once they saw the magic her steps produced, they would run screaming for the guards, "Help! A magic-user has gotten through the barrier!" No, that wouldn't be good for her mission, so that meant that she would have to move through the City stealthily, without the aid of her magic, and that mean that searching for Uzura would be twice as difficult.

Once she got home, she ate a quick meal and hurried to her room, she knew that the City was filled with rich snobs that only walked around in the finest silks and satins. Ahiru would have to fit the part if she were to go undercover, and so she searched for the blue dress she knew she had. It wasn't silk, but it was soft and it looked nice enough for a Citywoman to wear so it would have to do. This was her mother's dress, she looked at it sadly, remembering the day her mother gave it to her, if she were in the City it would have been a part of her dowry, her mother had once explained.

Ahiru knew that her mother's family was from the City, however, very few people in the Outlands had City heritage, and most were a mix of Outland and City. When the treaty was first made, many people had friends or lovers that were magic users so they moved to the Outlands and lived with them. Ahiru believed that this was one of the reasons that she was able to cross the border, because she had City blood in her, but that didn't explain why the guard was able to.

Ahiru petted the dress one last time before taking it down from its hanger to try it on, it would still fit, she was very skinny and had grown little since the last time she tried the dress on. Lacing it up was the difficult part, her mother had told her that, had she lived in the City, she would've had attendants to dress her. However, Ahiru didn't have attendants to tie her into her dress, so she improvised, she danced. This dance was harder, still slightly new to her, but she completed the dance and was able to control the laces, making them crisscross over each other and into the holes. The strings tied themselves into a pretty bow before falling limp against her back and she looked into the mirror.

It was beautiful, it reached just above her ankles and brushed the top of her feet, it had layers and layers of fabric that made it poof out at her waist, making it look like she had one. The bodice was covered in silver and blue beads that swirled over her chest, to her it looked like magic, but to the Citizen's it would look like a frilly design. The dress' sleeves went off her shoulders and stopped at her elbows. She giggled at herself in the mirror, spinning around the room like a little girl. The dress, however, was missing something, and Ahiru went over to her tiny jewelry box and opening it, she smiled sadly down at the red pendant in the box.

With the pendant, the outfit was perfect, and Ahiru smiled at the mirror before removing it all carefully, this was a dress for tomorrow, when she would save precious Uzura from Drosselmeyer and bring her home. She removed the pendant and once again danced for control of the laces before retiring for bed. Waiting for tomorrow, wanting it to come, to save Uzura, and wishing that she could sleep it away, scared of what the City would have in hold for her.

The next morning, Ahiru was woken by Rue opening the curtains in her room. "C'mon," She said," Uzura's not going to rescue herself." With Rue's help, Ahiru put the dress on without having to dance a jig to make the laces tie, with it being so early in the morning, she would most likely get a step wrong and make the laces choke her instead. She placed the necklace on her neck and placed a pair of small heels on her feet. Rue brushed her hair as she briefed her.

"Now, the palace is in the center of the city, its towers should be visible from the train station," She began to twist her hair into a bun, "Just walk towards it and you should get there. Say you would like to make a complaint to the king, and they will lead you to the throne room where the king will be. Everyone has complaints so it'll be more than likely that there will be a line, hopefully a long one. Once you're sure that no one is watching you, slip off into the east corridor. Once you're there, walk forward until you find a set of stairs, the stairs will go to the highest tower, where Uzura is."

"How do you know so much about the castle? And where Uzura will be?" Ahiru asked, looking at the beautiful and simple bun Rue had given her.

"We have spies in the City, Ahiru, but the reason we have to send you is because what they do in the City is important, we can't let them get caught." Rue explained, catching her eye in the mirror, "We're sending you because we know that you can do this." Rue kissed the top of her head before stepping back and allowing her to stand up. "You look lovely, Ahiru."

"Thank you." Ahiru breathed.

"Are you ready to go into the City?" Rue asked as she handed Ahiru a train ticket and a roll of bread to serve as breakfast. Unable to speak, Ahiru simply nodded as she accepted what Rue passed over to her. "Good, the next time I see you, you'll have Uzura safe in your arms."

Rue didn't leave her just yet, together, the two women walked to the train station, where the train had just pulled in and was excepting passengers. Ahiru boarded the train nervously, sure someone would see her, or even feel her shaking. No one did, however, and Ahiru sat behind a woman who played with her child. They didn't look like they were from the city, the woman's dark skin and head wrap went against the City's sense of fashion, and the language she spoke was unfamiliar to Ahiru, but it sounded beautiful.

Ahiru jumped and squeaked as the train started, and the beautiful, dark skinned woman turned around and smiled gently at her and patted her knee. Ahiru smiled back, touched by the gesture, if it had been anyone else, they would have likely laughed at her. Ahiru sat back and watched the Outlands disappear and she felt the shield pass over her, it made her feel calm and cooled her nerves, almost as if the shield was a wall of water washing over her. She watched the farmland go on for miles and miles before she felt the shield of the City, this one left her feeling like her skin was on fire, it sent her on edge and she bit her lip, wondering if going back through the portal would leave her feeling just as sick.

The train stopped after five minutes of entering the City and opened its doors to let the passengers escape. Ahiru, tried her hardest not to run off the train and walked along the train station to find an exit into the City, however, when she did, it was not what she expected.

The City looked like it was covered in party decorations, beads covered the branches of trees, streamers were wrapped around buildings, and Ahiru heard cheering from where a parade floated down the street. Careful to not seem like an outcast, Ahiru struggled to keep her mouth closed while also trying not to look too surprised at her surroundings. Seeing the castle, Rue was right, it was in the center of the City where everyone could see it, she hesitated, that was not where Uzura was, she could sense it. Ahiru began to walk towards where the parade was, convinced that Uzura was there.

Ahiru stood behind the proper people of the City and watched the parade, waiting for Uzura's aura. She watched and clapped along with the other spectators at the different floats and performances, still unsure of what the parade was for. She caught snippets of conversations, however, and tried to make sense of what the event was.

"I heard there would be different parades every day all week!"

"Look at that acrobat! I could never be that flexible!"

"I heard that there was a sale at the Bakery on the day of the Winter Solstice."

"Hey, isn't that the king?"

At that statement, Ahiru stopped listening, because there on the supposed king's float was a basket, and from the basket was where Uzura's aura was strongest. Ahiru began to follow the float, it didn't move very fast, but the event was crowded! It seemed like every Citizen was here! Ahiru pushed and shoved through the crowd, saying "Excuse me!" and "Sorry!" as she kept her eyes locked on the float.

The king terrified her, he wore a large red coat with a lizard embroider on the back, his crown was large and had such bright and colorful jewels on it, that it looked heavy, but Drosselmeyer held his head high, as if he was floating. Next to him, a young man waved to the people as the float passed, he must have been the prince for he too wore a crown, although it was less extravagant, it suited him much more than his father's. But Ahiru mainly kept her attention on the basket Uzura was in, she must have been asleep she was so quiet!

Finally, the crowd began to thin, and she noticed that many other floats and performers had stopped in some sort of town square to rest. How would she get Uzura though? She was on the float and it was more than likely that Drosselmeyer would take her as soon as he got off, but, if Ahiru was quick enough, she could take the child off while Drosselmeyer was still dismounting the float. Making up her mind, she ran up to the float and walked next to it until it stopped, and then, very carefully, to make sure no one saw her, she lifted Uzura from the basket and was about to run when the king's old voice spoke.

"Who are you?" When Ahiru turned around she saw the king smile at her with a large grin as the prince stood behind him. Backing up slowly, she formulated a quick lie to tell him.

"I'm Duck" She stammered, "This is my sister, she ran off earlier this morning and we've been looking for her!"

"Oh really?" His grin widened and Ahiru realized this wouldn't work and she would have to run to the train station.

"Yes, it was very nice of you to give her a ride on the float, I'm sure she enjoyed it, but as you can see, she's very tired and we should probably get home so mother can call off the search!"

"Yes, well, your sister begged me for a ride on the float, it was a shame she fell asleep. Tell me, little Duck, where she gets her clothes?" Drosselmeyer patted Uzura's head lightly, and she squirmed but didn't wake.

"He-her clothes?" Ahiru's jaw trembled.

"Yes, I could smell the Outlands' magic on it the moment I saw her." Ahiru's legs tensed she prepared herself to begin a spirt, "It's a shame, I thought they would have sent someone with more importance to retrieve her." He whispered so only she could hear before yelling, "Guards! An Outlander has breached the City, after her!"

Ahiru ran, she didn't expect him to call the guards on her! Okay, maybe she should have, but now she had to run! She pushed Citizen's out of the way, not wasting time to breathe an apology, she could hear the guards following her, they were fast, but she was faster! Finally out in the open, Ahiru made a bee-line for the train station, but now she wondered if they would follow her onto the train, if the train would even be there!

She screamed as she felt a guards hand brush against her shoulder, encouraging her to run even faster. She held onto Uzura and almost laughed with joy as she saw the train roll into the station, just a bit frather and she would make it! But then, she stopped, she watched as guards ran from the train station ran out to try and stop her, she turned to the right and saw guards, to the left, and there they were! And she knew the guards that chased her would soon come upon her. Ahiru's heart thumped wildly in her chest and she almost sobbed as she looked down at the innocent, sleeping face of Uzura, would they ever get out of there?

Ahiru pressed Uzura to her chest as a way to try and protect her, and she let her head drop in defeat, but then, it grew dark, and men and woman alike screamed as a beast fell from the sky. Ahiru looked up and saw a dark green, almost black, dragon land next to her. It's body wrapped around her loosely as it growled at the guards and the Citizens who wouldn't back away, it even bit at a guard who tried to step forward.

Ahiru tried to gain her breathing back, her heart settling, as she watched the dragon turn its head back to her. She caught its eyes, its beautiful green eyes, and trusted it, no, him, and in the back of her head she heard get on, and began to climb up onto his neck. Ahiru grabbed at a horn and made sure her hold on it was tight, and when the dragon looked back at her she nodded, signaling that she was secure, then, the dragon spread his wings and leapt up into the sky and began to fly. Ahiru breathed out in relief as she left the City, flying through the shield, which felt the same as how it did when she entered, and toward the Outlands.

The dragon flew quickly, determined to bring her home, and Ahiru relaxed completely as the cool shield washed over her skin once again, welcoming her back home. Uzura stirred and Ahiru worried that she would wake hundreds, maybe thousands, of feet in the sky, but she didn't and simply rested against Ahiru's shoulder. The dragon flew over the town and found an empty field big enough for him to land in, and shot down into the vacant, grass covered lot. Ahiru held on tightly as he did so, to both him and Uzura, but then he stopped and, gracefully landing in the field, he lowered his body to allow Ahiru to climb off without difficulty.

"Thank you." She bowed to him, and watched, amazed, when bright, dizzying light encased his body, shielding her eyes, Ahiru watched as the dragon's body shrunk into that of a man's, and when the light faded, Ahiru recognized Fakir. Shocked, Ahiru almost dropped Uzura as she saw Fakir walk towards her. Miraculously, Fakir was still clothed, and when Ahiru opened her mouth, that's what she asked him.

"How are you still wearing clothes?" Wide-eyed, she trembled as her came towards her and took Uzura out of her shaking hands.

"Really? I can change into a dragon and that's what you ask me?" He mocked her.

"Well, yeah, but- How-? You were a dragon! Shouldn't your clothes be ripped, or something!" she stumbled.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "What? Would you rather see me naked over clothed?"

Blushing bright red, Ahiru stepped back and waved her hands in front of her, "N-n-no! Nothing like that! It's just weird because you were a twenty foot dragon and now you're not! And- I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he laughed softly, "Dragons can use magic, too. It's not as powerful as your kind of magic, but it's still there nonetheless, and I like to use it to keep my pants on when I'm not a dragon."

"Do you use magic on your rice?" The question bubbled from Ahiru's throat, even though she knew that there were more important questions to ask.

"No, I don't. Magic enhanced rice tastes funny, and growing rice the right way gives me something to do."

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Ahiru asked next, and it was Fakir's turn to blush.

"We should start heading back." He said, walking towards the town at a quick pace.

"Hey!" Ahiru called, stumbling after him, "You didn't answer my question!"

"Fine, dragons can sense when people they care about or –"But he trailed off and Ahiru didn't hear him.

"Or who?" She asked, nearly tripping over a rock.

"Or their mates." He grabbed her arm with his free hand as she continued to trip over stones. "Dragons can sense when they're in danger."

"But, you just meet me yesterday! And you weren't very nice at first either!" Ahiru said, nearly floating along with Fakir's grip on her.

"I know! That's way I think you will be important to me, someday." Fakir didn't meet her gaze and she tried very hard to find it.

"Or your mate?" She spoke, had it not been Fakir, and had he not been blushing like mad making her giggle, she would have been the one to blush furiously.

"Yes, but I doubt it! It's more than likely that you'll just be important to me someday." He repeated. Ahiru laughed at him behind her hand, and once they got out of the field, Ahiru lead him to Edel's home, where she would be anxiously waiting for Ahiru to return with her child. Fakir almost looked uncomfortable as people milled around them, his eyes twitching back and forth as they moved through the streets.

"Are you okay?" she finally asked, swinging around so that she was facing him, successfully stopping his movements as well.

"I'm fi –"he began but stopped when he saw Ahiru glare up at him, and he knew she wouldn't take that as an answer, "The last time I was in a city like this I was being hunting because of what I am, after a few years, a gave up on ever living there peacefully and left, I went into the farmlands which were and are neutral territory, I was safe there."

Ahiru's glare faded as he talked and when he was finished she said, "I'm sorry that happened to you, but I know that you'll be safe here! The City thinks that only magic users reside here, but that's not true! Many people who live here are descendants of Citizens! And we don't discriminate against them, everyone here are treated as equals, you will be too!"

"Equals." Fakir tested the word on his tounge before nodding to Ahiru what she assumed was to say that he was okay now. She smiled and stepped out of his way and walked next to him again, but she hooked her hand into his elbow, knowing, somehow, that that would calm him.

"Now, I know that Miss. Edel's house is just around the corner, so you'll be inside soon, if that makes you feel any better?" Ahiru asked timidly, not wanting to piss Fakir off.

He nodded, "Being inside will be just fine. Thank you, Ahiru." Fakir half smiled at her.

"Thanks for what?" Ahiru started back up at him.

"Thank you, for your consideration, most people wouldn't ask if I was okay, nor would they ask if being inside was okay as well." His smile turned into a full one as they rounded a corner.

"Of course, Fakir! Oh, here we are!" Ahiru pointed at the large, two-story house that belonged to her leader, and wishing to finish her mission, she dragged Fakir to the house. She knocked on the door and took back Uzura, unsure of how comfortable Edel would be with a stranger holding her child after she was just kidnapped.

"Hello?" Rue answered the door, pulling it back further as she realized the Ahiru was at the door, with Uzura too! "Ahiru!" She howled, pulling Ahiru forward into a hug, while being cautious of the still sleeping Uzura, who was beginning to get roused. Yawning, Uzura lifted her head off of Ahiru's shoulder and rubbed her eye with her fist.

"Mama?" She called, and instantly, Edel rushed forward to take her child form Ahiru.

"Uzura!" She wept, squeezing the child to her heart.

"Mama! I missed you –zura! A man took me away –zura!" Uzura clung unto her mother, tears falling from her eyes unto her mother's blouse.

"Shh! I know, mama's here now." Edel comforted Uzura, rocking her and petting her hair. "Thank you, Ahiru! And who's this?" She questioned, noticing Fakir for the first time.

"This is Fakir!" Ahiru said for him, "He helped me escape the City!"

"You look familiar," Rue raised an eyebrow at him," Have I meet you before."

"Possibly, I have a rice paddy in the west." Fakir spoke for himself, eyeing Rue as well, "You know, you keep sending scouts out there, and I always tell them to go away, don't you think it's time to inform your people that my rice paddy is private property?"

"Maybe you should put up a sign or a fence, that's probably even better than my word." She replied dully, "Besides, what were you doing in the City anyway? Shouldn't you be taking care of your rice?"

"I went into the City to see the Winter Solstice parade." Fakir crossed his arms, and Ahiru raised her eye brows, Oh! So that's what that was! "It's not like I have to watch the rice constantly."

"How did you –"Rue started, but Edel cut her off, her calm and formal front back.

"Rue, why don't we invite our guests in? They did save, Uzura." Rue nodded her head and opened the door wide enough for them to walk into the house.

"Please, come this way." Rue and Edel began to walk in the direction that Ahiru knew the parlor was to be and followed them, gently pulling Fakir along when he did not move. Rue, Edel and Uzura took places on the only two seats, Uzura rested in Edel's lap, leaving Fakir and Ahiru the couch to rest on, practical collapsing from all the running Ahiru had done today, she moaned as she sunk down into the fine furniture while Fakir sat stiffly next to her.

"Ahiru," Edel called her attention, and she sat up slightly, "Tells about what happened."

"Alright!" Ahiru grinned as she told her tale from start to finish, however, when it came time to tell how Fakir fit in she quickly said, "- and as the guards were chasing me, Fakir pulled me into a house," she looked up at him, to see whether or not he would be surprised at her lie, but it was evident that he was not as he nodded and drank the tea Ebine, the cook, had placed on the coffee table at some point in her tale, "And we stood there very quietly until the guards ran away! I wanted to go back by using the train, but Fakir thought that that was too risky, and we snuck out of the City and ran along the shield until we saw the train tracks."

"When the train came," Fakir cut in, "it wasn't moving too fast, so I took Uzura and helped Ahiru get on the train before handing Uzura back and getting on myself. To make sure she got here safe, it would be a shame if the guards found her and just whisked her and Uzura back to the king." Fakir took another sip of tea and Ahiru would have to remind herself to thank him later as she nodded in agreement to his addition of the story.

"That was very kind of you to help her, Mr. Fakir." Edel said, also taking a sip of tea.

"Alright," Rue wiped at her mouth with her handkerchief, "But, why would you help Ahiru in the first place?"

Ahiru froze, glancing up at Fakir, hoping he would come up with satisfactory tall tale, "Let's just say I have a resentment towards those guards." Ahiru smiled, but it faded when she sensed and heard the truth in his words. Edel nodded, satisfied, before standing with Uzura on her hip.

"You're welcome to stay here, with us, Mr. Fakir, until tomorrow, or with Ahiru, if she would be alright with that." Edel gestured first to her own home and then to Ahiru with her free hand.

"I think I'll just be returning to the farmlands." Fakir said, raising from his seat, and as he did so, Ahiru's heart plummeted, she didn't want him to leave! She was just getting to know him! And who knows when the next time her scouting mission calls for her to go west again.

"I would prefer if you didn't, Mr. Fakir. It is getting late, and if your home is in the west, you will have to walk by the City, if the guards are looking for you, they may not care that you are in farmland, they will go after you." Edel smiled, "Stay, just until this incident settles down."

Then, she walked away, Uzura yawning in her hold, ready for a nap until dinner.

"I'll walk with you Ahiru," Rue said, standing form her seat on the chair, "And you, Fakir, if you choose to stay with Ahiru."

"If Ahiru is fine with it, I would prefer to lodge with her," Fakir also stood up, dusting off his pants. He looked at Ahiru and she nodded her okay.

"I'm fine with you staying with me." Ahiru said, standing up as well, feeling awkward and small being the only one to sit.

"Good, let's go." Fakir moved out of the parlor heading towards the door again.

"He seems nice." Rue drawled, untying the laces of Ahiru's dress.

"He is, Rue! He's a bit grumpy, but he's really nice after a while!" The walk back had been quiet, with Ahiru and Rue in the lead. Ahiru kept looking back at Fakir, but he kept his gaze on the ground.

"All he does is yell at our scouts! It's not their fault, he should put a sign up or something, I can barely remember where his rice paddies are anyway!" Rue untied the last of it, patting Ahiru's back to signify that she was done. Rue moved away to Ahiru's vanity and began brushing her hair while Ahiru deposed herself of her dress and shoes in favor of a yellow sundress that was tight around her chest and flowed out freely at her waist, and, according to Rue, it gave her great shape. Ahiru didn't see it, but still like the dress in general, so she wore it often.

"You know, I still don't understand why he would help you. I mean, I know that he has his thing against authority or whatever, but still! All he had to do was get you out of the City! Or just hide you from the guards! Why take you all the way back, risking being taken if any Citizen guards were on that train!" She brushed her hair, getting rid of nonexistent tangles.

"When I meet him at the rice paddy, he was really mean at first, but then he helped me by showing me where everything else on the list was, and when I asked him stuff, he answered it. He was mean at first, but I think he started to generally care about me." Ahiru sat down on her bed, flopping slightly as she undid the bun Rue had done for her before putting it back into a lose braid.

"As hard as that is to swallow, that might be the only explanation." Rue put down the brush, turning back to Ahiru and smiling. "Either way, you should start on dinner, he's probably hungry from all the running around you two did today."

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Ahiru smile was small as she asked the timid question, already knowing the answer.

"I can't, Edel will be expecting me back soon." Rue smiled back sadly, "But I'll tell you what, if you and Fakir, if he's still here by then, want to come have dinner at our place on the Winter Solstice, I'm sure Edel and Uzura would love for you to come!"

Ahiru brightened at that thought before nodding, "I think I'd like that, and I'm sure Fakir would too, if he'll still be here!" Ahiru walked Rue to the door and wished her good night, before going to the kitchen. She began rooting around for ingredients, and when she turned around to place them on the counter, Fakir was standing behind her, or rather, in front of her now. She dropped the herbs she was holding unto and Fakir lurched forward to catch it.

"Be careful," He place the herbs in the sink and began to wash them, "You don't want dirty ingredients in your meal."

"S-s-sorry." She mumbled before turning back around to look for another herb.

Fakir shrugged, "It's alright, I was the one who scared you." He shook the excess water of the plant and placed it on the counter. He washed the other herbs that Ahiru pulled out as well, and together, they cooked an okay meal, it was definitely better than anything Ahiru made on her own.

"Wait." She smiled and looked up at him as he closed his mouth around his fork, "Where you able to move so fast because you're a dragon?"

Fakir snickered before answering, "Took you long enough to figure it out."

"Hey! I figured it out way before now! I just wanted to make sure I was right and now seemed like the time to do it!" She pouted at him.

He shook his head, amused, "Of course you did! Now, c'mon, these dishes won't wash themselves." He walked his empty plant and hers to the sink and began rinsing them off while Ahiru cleaned up the mess they made cooking dinner.

"You, know, I think that was one of the best meals, I've ever had!" She exclaimed happily, saving the leftovers and putting them in her icebox.

"Really, because that was one of the worst meals I've had in a while."

"No it wasn't! You ate all of it, didn't you?" She pointed a finger at him.

"Yeah, but I didn't ask for seconds, now did I?" Fakir smirked at her and she growled slightly.

"Whatever. You're sleeping on the couch, do you have anything to sleep in?"

"No."

"Alright, well, I have some of my father's clothes in the attic, I can get them for you." Ahiru offered, shyly waiting for his answer. Eventually, he smiled back at her and nodded once and she went to the attic to find the box of things that belonged to her father that she could never throw out. All the clothes looked roughly Fakir's size so this would have to do. Going back down stairs, she found him sitting on the couch reading one of her books, she always had some on the coffee table to read.

"Here." She set the box down, "They look like they're your size, so if you want to wear something of my dad's tomorrow instead of your clothes, that'll be fine."

Fakir closed that book and rooted around in the box finding a light green shirt, and a pair of black shorts that went well together, "Are you sure? These are your father's things?"

Ahiru nodded, "These are just his clothes. I have pictures of him as well as his sword in the attic, too. Oh, you can change in the bathroom over there," Ahiru pointed to a door down the hall, "And, if you get up before me, just wake me up! If you let me sleep in, I'll be out like a light until midday!"

Fakir nodded before going to the bathroom to change, "Oh, And there should be an extra toothbrush under the sink if you need one!" Ahiru called out. She got extra blankets and a pillow out of the cupboard and made him a bed once he came back, she bid him an awkward good night before heading up the stairs to her own room. She changed into a nightgown and lied down in bed, she watched the stars until she fell asleep, thinking about today, the king and the prince, about Uzura, Miss. Edel and Rue, but mostly, she thought about Fakir.

~Author's Note~

This is meant to be steam-punk, just so you aren't confused by the fantasy elements mixing with the technological ones. I've actually written most of the story already, so I'll be posting new chapters just about every week until I get to where I left off. Thanks for reading and please post any comments, questions or concerns. :)


	2. The Farmhouse

_Once upon a time, there were two kingdoms of sorts, and together they lived in harmony. However, the first kingdom, which called itself the City, began to fear the magical powers the second kingdom harbored and called the kingdom, the Outlands. Any magical user that lived in the City were banished to the Outlands, and, still living in fear of the magic-users, the City's king and queen called forth to the leader of the Outlands. That day, the king, the queen, and the leader of the Outlands created a treaty that said the magic users would create magical shields on both the City and the Outlands, it also said that the Outlanders were allowed to use the farmland that surrounded both kingdoms as a source of food. And after the treaty was signed, the two kingdoms once again lived in peace._

Fakir woke up as the sun did, it shone in his eyes through the window. It didn't really bother Fakir, he woke up at this time normally anyway, having to take care of his rice paddy and whatnot. Ahiru told him to wake her up when he did, but it wouldn't hurt to let her sleep a little while longer. Stretching, Fakir got off of the couch and headed towards the kitchen and looked around to find a suitable breakfast for Ahiru and himself.

As Fakir gathered ingredients, he tried to remember the recipe Raetsel had taught him when he was younger.  _Flour, sugar, milk, eggs, baking powder, salt, vanilla, cinnamon, butter._ Raetsel had lived with him in the City when he was there, luckily, she was simply banished, along with Charon, but now he had no idea where they could possibly be. Fakir mixed together the correct portions of each ingredient before putting it back where he found it, mixing it all together in a large bowl, he began his search to find a pan. He let the pan warm up on Ahiru's stove while he went up to wake her up, somehow, he knew it would take a while.

Swallowing as he got to the door, he opened it to see the small, surprisingly neat, room. Fakir walked in and over to Ahiru's bed, where blanket after blanket was piled on top of her, he found her face and his throat dried. He wanted to pick her up and run off with her, hide her away so only he could look at her, so the world could never hurt her. As a dragon, he knew it was primal instinct for him to want to protect her and hide her away, she was, or at least she was going to be, important to him, that or his –

Shaking his head, he sat down on the bed and began shaking her lightly, "Hey," he said softly, "Hey, get up!" Ahiru mumbled something incoherent before rolling over. Fakir sighed, he knew what he had to do. Fakir stood up from her bed and began to draw the curtains open, he heard her squeak and the rustle of blankets before returning to her bedside and ripping the twenty or so blankets off of her.

"Fakir!" She whined, drawing out his name as she curled up into a ball.

"C'mon, I made breakfast!" And that got her. She instantly sat up and looked at him.

"Really?" Her braid fell over her shoulder and the short hair messily framed her face.

Fakir swallowed, "Yes."

"What did you make? Rice?" Ahiru leaned back on her elbows, yawning.

"Haha, very funny. No, I made pancakes." Fakir turned around and walked back to the door, "Get dressed while I make some for you."

"Okay!" Fakir closed the door and walked down the stairs, and the previously quiet morning turned into unpleasant racket as Ahiru rushed about her room, getting ready. He shook his head and poured some batter into the now hot pan. He flipped it as Ahiru came down the stairs and sat at the table.

"How do you know how to make pancakes?" Ahiru questioned, leaning heavily on the table.

"When I didn't live in the farmlands, I lived in the City with my family, who were also dragons." He put the pancake on a plate and poured more batter into the skillet. "My parents lived with their friend and his ward, she was like an older sister to me and taught me many things, like how to cook."

"Wait." Ahiru sat up a little straighter, "If you lived in the City, then you would've had to live there before the Great Dragon Purge!"

"Yes, I did, twenty-five years ago." Fakir flipped the pancake while Ahiru basically lost it.

"B-but, you look twenty-five! How could you have been able to remember recipes if it was only so long ago!" Ahiru wailed.

"Dragons live longer than humans, sometimes two hundred, three hundred years. Some dragons are lucky enough to live for four hundred years." Fakir added the pancake to the plate before walking over and putting it in front of Ahiru, he went back and got her a fork as well as some butter, "I don't know where, or if you even have any syrup, so you can get it yourself if you want some." Ahiru nodded and went to a cupboard Fakir did not check and sat back down at the table.

"Fakir?" Ahiru started, pouring syrup all over the pancakes.

"Yes?" Fakir flipped a pancake.

"How old are you?" Ahiru put a forkful of pancake in her mouth, innocently staring at him from her seat.

"One hundred and twenty six years old." Flip. Ahiru almost chocked on her pancake but swallowed it and pretended not to be bothered by his answer. "Do you want some milk? Or something to drink?" Fakir raised his eyebrow, retrieving a glass when she nodded. She drank half of the glass when he placed it in front of her.

"So, you're like a middle-aged dragon, then? Right?" Fakir smirked, of course that's what she would ask.

"Possibly, but I expect to live to three hundred and fifty years to four hundred." He put his cooked pancake on a plate and began to fix himself another one.

"Oh? And why's that?" Ahiru took another sip and cleared her throat.

Fakir smirked at her, "I'm the most powerful dragon in existence."

"Isn't that a little bit cocky to say?" Ahiru pouted in consideration, tilting her head at him

He shrugged, "I was the only dragon Drosselmeyer couldn't kill, hell, I lived in the City for years after the Great Dragon Purge started, no one could hunt me down. I got tired of always looking over my shoulder so I just went to the farmlands." He finished cooking his second pancake and went to sit across from her.

"So than your just a teenage dragon?" Ahiru put her finger on the corner of her lip, "That means your younger than me!"

"Idiot, I'm still older than you!"

"Yeah, but in dragon terms, your just a teenager, and I'm twenty two!" Ahiru smiled proudly before eating more.

"I'm older than anyone in the Outlands, probably the whole damn world! I may be a teenager in dragon terms, but that doesn't mean you're older than me."

Ahiru just laughed and Fakir shook his head at her.

"So, are you leaving today?" Ahiru scraped the fork against her plate, not meeting his eyes.

"Maybe. If the guards are looking for me I won't be able to go home, neutral territory or not, the way home requires me to walk past the City, and if they see me, they'll try to kill me." Fakir scowled down at his own breakfast.

"H-how would they know what you look like? They only saw you in dragon form!" Ahiru cried out, biting her lip at the thought of Fakir being killed.

"I used to live in the City, remember? I wouldn't be surprised if Drosselmeyer has a picture of me from my old home, or even a picture from one of his lackey's following me."

"I'm sorry." Ahiru frowned, still not meeting his eye.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Fakir asked gruffly.

"Well, if I had been more careful when I was getting Uzura he wouldn't have noticed me or sent his guard after me and you wouldn't've had to come save –"

"I saved you on my own accord," Fakir said, "I didn't have to, besides, Drosselmeyer would look for any excuse to try and find me again eventually."

"Oh, okay, well, thank you again for saving me and Uzura!" Fakir looked up from his meal, finally catching her eye, she smiled brightly at him and his stomach twisted, but he pushed that feeling down and returned the favor with a small smile of his own. When they were done, Ahiru collected his plate and washed them, telling him to get dressed for the day. Fakir went to the living room and looked around in the box for something he would actually consider wearing.

When Ahiru came into the living room, he himself had just stepped out of the restroom in a pair of dark pants, a white button up shirt, and a black vest. It was tight in some areas, but other than that, Ahiru's father's clothes fit him rather well.

"Wow," Ahiru stood up, her eyes going up and down his body, inspecting his outfit, "They suit you."

Fakir shrugged as he walked towards her, stopping only a few feet from her, "C'mon, let's see if there are any guards trying to hunt me down."

Ahiru and Fakir walked out of her house and towards the Outland's shield. There, he could see if it would be safe to go home.

"Wait," Ahiru spoke up as they walked through the town.

"What?" Fakir asked as he eyed everything around him, even with Ahiru's hand on his arm he couldn't calm down.

"Couldn't you turn into a dragon and fly back home?"

"I could," Fakir looked at Ahiru, who was looking at him as well, "But turning into a dragon and back into a man takes energy and power that drains us, we usually stay in one form and only transform into the other when we need to."

"But, didn't you say that you're the most powerful dragon?"

Fakir sighed, "Yes, but transforming back and forth requires a lot of energy. Hell, it takes even more energy for me to turn into a dragon than others."

"Oh." Ahiru remained quiet after that, only talking when she wanted to point something out.

"And that's Miss. Freya's shop!" She pointed, "She has control over flowers and other plants, she's also one of our gathers!"

"That's Lysander, he makes statues and sculptors. The ones he make are really pretty and realistic, but you can control them by speaking to them! Lots of people use them as security guards!"

It was interesting to found out what kind of powers the Outlanders had, each one was so different and unique. Ahiru's voice was somehow calming him, it was a distraction when all he wanted to do was transform into a dragon and fly out of there, no matter how bad that idea was. Fakir nodded along and looked at whatever building or person Ahiru pointed out, taking deep breathes and thinking about the last time he transformed into a dragon and back into a man and then trying again in the same twenty-four hours.

At last, they reached the outskirts of town and walked towards the shield that kept Citizens out of the Outlands. Fakir and Ahiru walked right up to it and looked at the City, and, concentrating very hard, Fakir looked at the City shield and watched for guards.

"Damn." He cursed under his breath as he saw the ant-like guards walk the perimeter of the City and shield.

"What?" Ahiru squinted, barely seeing the City at all, "What did you see?"

"Guards, all around the shield, I couldn't walk past without them tackling me." Fakir scowled at them as if they could see him.

"I can't see anything!" Ahiru whined.

"My vision is better than yours, I can see hundreds of miles away when I try." Fakir turned away from the shield, already trying to figure out a plan for the time being.

"Because you're a dragon?" Fakir nodded and began to walk away, beckoning Ahiru to follow him. "That's not very fair."

"Of course it's not, moron, I'm a dragon, one of the most powerful, might I add."

"Whatever." Ahiru mumbled.

Rue worked her thick hair into a bun as she listened to Edel brief her on what would happen today.

"I was able to contact Drosselmeyer last night and he was agreed to meet us at the farmhouse to discuss why after years of peace, he would steal my child!" Edel paced, arms folded behind her back.

"Wait," Rue's eyes widened as she realized what Edel had said, " _Us_?"

"Yes." Edel nodded.

"As in, I am going to this meeting as well?" Edel nodded again and Rue spun around in her seat to look at her leader, "B-but, I'm not ready!"

Edel smiled gently, "You have been studying with me for a while now, and it's about time that you actually experienced a real conference that involves real, political matters. You're ready for this, Rue, you have been ready for this for years."

"Alright." Rue smiled at Edel as the doorbell rang, "I'll get it." Gracefully, Rue stood and quickly walked to the door, half expecting Autor to be there with another bouquet, and Rue was pleasantly shocked to find Ahiru and Fakir there. "Ahiru! Fakir! Hello! Please, come in."

"Thank you, Rue!" Ahiru bounced in, pulling Fakir inside along with her.

"Uh, please go to the parlor, I'll get Edel." Rue smiled awkwardly at them, mostly Fakir, before turning around to find Edel.

"Why are we here again?" Rue caught Fakir ask.

"Because I think Miss. Edel should know that there are guards looking out for us, and would probably tackle any Outlander who walked past the City!"

Rue went back to her room finding Edel sitting on her bed patiently, an expectant look on her face.

"Ahiru and Fakir wish to speak to you. They're in the parlor." Rue leaned against the wall. Edel's eyes widened and she stood up, hurrying to get to the parlor, Rue pushed herself off the wall and followed her at a more leisurely pace. When she got there, Ahiru was already describing what they saw.

"-and Fakir said that he saw a bunch of guards all around the inside of the shield! If one of the Outlanders was walking past the City as a scout or a gatherer, one of the guards may attack them, thinking it's me or Fakir!" Edel nodded as Ahiru spoke.

"Hopefully, that will be solved today." Edel said.

"Why would that- ?" Ahiru began.

"Today, Edel and I are meeting with King Drosselmeyer to discuss his actions." Rue answered Ahiru, making her presence at the door known.

"You're meeting up with him?" Fakir asked.

"Yes, we are, if he wants to kidnap Edel's child than he has to deal with us as well as the consciences." Rue crossed her arms and tilted her chin up.

"By yourselves? You do realize that he won't go anywhere without at least twenty of his own men. If he tries something, it won't be a fair match." Fakir eyed Rue.

"We will not go by ourselves," Edel spoke, drawing attention back to her, "We will have at least ten of our best men, and that should be fair enough, considering we have magic on our side."

Fakir nodded, satisfied before Edel spoke up again, "That reminds me, Mr. Fakir, if you are to live here for the time being, than you must be assigned a job."

"A job?" Fakir asked, disbelievingly.

"Yes, everyone in the Outlands has a job and if you are to live here for the time being, than you must have a job." Edel smiled lightly at Fakir, "And I have a perfect one for you."

"Oh? Then what is it?" Fakir scowled.

"You will take care of Uzura when I cannot, and believe it or not, I am always busy." Rue and Ahiru laughed as they watched Fakir pale slightly.

"What? I can't- I won't even be here for long! You can't really expect me to take care of Uzura, do you?" Fakir glared at both Rue and Ahiru as he stumbled over his words.

"Yes, I do. Every other job in the Outlands is otherwise occupied, so while you are here, you will take care of Uzura." Edel smirked as she walked to the where Rue stood, "Uzura is in her room, she just had breakfast so she won't be hungry until lunch, after lunch she can have a snack at three and you will make her take a nap, no matter how hard she kicks."

"Kicks?" Fakir yelled, and Rue laughed harder.

"Yes, but I should be back before then, make sure you play with her before she comes out on her own. You know where her room is, yes Ahiru?" Ahiru nodded, laughing too hard to speak, "Good, make sure you show Fakir her room, you can have the week off if you need it, you did save my child." Lastly, she turned to Rue, who was turning red from laughing so hard, "Come Rue,"

Rue was able to down her giggles as she, Edel and ten of their best men and women went to the small farmhouse where meetings such as these were held. The house was small, a pale blue color and covered in grape vines, Drosselmeyer was already there, as evident of the guards standing post at the doors.

"Edel." One guard said as he opened the door for them. Edel said nothing as she walked past, her head held high, Rue could tell Edel was mad, who wouldn't be when they were confronting their child's kidnapper. She walked into a room that held nothing but a long brown table where Drosselmeyer sat along with who Rue assumed was the prince of the City. Her breathe caught in her throat as the prince looked at her and locked eyes, never had she seen anyone that handsome. Together, the prince and the king stood to greet them.

"Edel." Drosselmeyer cooed, walking forward and folding his arms around her, she grew stiff as he did so.

"Drosselmeyer." She spoke in return, her voice cold and filled with venom.

"You have yet to meet my son," Drosselmeyer gestured to the man behind him, who still had eyes locked with Rue's, "Prince Mytho." Mytho stepped forward and bowed to Edel before stepping over to Rue.

"And who are you?" He asked, his voice was soft as he took Rue's hand and kissed it, all the while never breaking eye contact.

"Rue, I am Edel's protégé." Rue watched as he straightened and returned to his seat along with Drosselmeyer. Rue and Edel followed suit and sat across from them.

"You will take her position when she retires?" Rue nodded, her throat drying the longer he spoke and looked at her.

"Enough chit-chat!" Drosselmeyer spat, eyeing his son and the protégé.

"Yes, let us start this meeting." Edel agreed, "Why did you kidnap my child?"

"Ooh! Right to the point!" Drosselmeyer chuckled.

"Is this what this is about, father?" Mytho frowned.

"Yes, son, that child on the float with us."

"That child?" Mytho's eyes widened in realization, "I thought that she was that girl's sister? You kidnapped her?"

"Mytho!" Drosselmeyer tsked, "I did no such thing!"

"Yes you did." Rue spoke for the first time, glaring at Drosselmeyer, "We have a video of one of your men kidnapping her!"

"Now, you listen to me, what my guards do in their free time is their own business!"

"So your guards didn't act under your orders and kidnap Uzura?" Rue asked, unbelieving the story Drosselmeyer was spinning. "Then how did she end up on your float?"

"Rue," Edel spoke, catching her eye, "I would like to speak to Drosselmeyer  _alone."_  Rue nodded, knowing that Drosselmeyer would not speak the truth with her and the prince there.

"Come, prince, we can walk in the garden together," Rue stood and dusted off her skirt, waiting for Mytho to stand as well before moving. When he did, she hook her arm around his and led him to the back of the house, where she knew a beautiful flower garden was. It was one of the only places in the farmlands where flowers grew instead of food, and Rue figured that was why the farmhouse was placed here.

"I'm sorry about my father's actions." Mytho said as they stepped outside, "He wants control and power over everything."

"Yes, wasn't that the cause of the Great Dragon Purge?" Rue looked at the prince, thinking  _He is the most beautiful thing in this garden._

"Yes, it was. He was afraid the dragons would over populate the City and was convinced they would try to take over. He was wrong, however." Mytho caught her eye before looking away at a butterfly.

"Oh? And how do you know that?" Rue watched the small smiled grow on his face as he laughed lightly at the monarch.

"When I was younger, before my princely duties began to take over my life, I would go into the farmlands. Once, I saw a great dragon fly over my head, and followed it, being the child I was, and saw it transform in the sky, into a man, and he began to fall. I didn't know what to do except try to catch him, it was fruitless however. He was fine!" Mytho added when he saw the horrified face Rue had put on, "He landed in a rice paddy, the water and mud cushioned his fall. However, he was unconscious and I had to pull him out of the water, he came to for a moment, looked at me and weakly pointed towards a house I could any assume was his. I dragged him there, changed him into dry clothes and every day for a week I came back to check on him,"

"Wow, what happened to him?" Rue asked, wide-eyed.

"After a week, he woke up and thanked me. I wasn't able to go every day, but I made a trip at least once a week. It would have been too suspicious if I went back every day, father would question me, and I can any make so many excuses!" Mytho smiled at her and her heart warmed.

"Yes, you can only make so many excuses. After your princely duties took over, were you ever able to see him again?" Rue stopped walking, making him stop as well.

"No, I haven't seen him since I was thirteen." Mytho sighed and looked at the ground. "When I'm king, I will find him again and invite him to live in the City, hopefully, he will accept."

Rue smiled and opened her mouth to ask him another question, when there was a commotion coming from the house. Rue looked at Mytho before hiking up her skirt and running towards the house, Mytho racing behind her.

"You tried to poison me!" Drosselmeyer yelled, pointing at the small vial that had rolled out of Edel's bag along with other various items. Edel held up her hands up in front of her, her face a mask a calmness as she spoke.

"I would do no such thing, Drosselmeyer. I have no idea where that vial came from, and for you to insanely assume it is poison says a lot about the situation, doesn't it?" Edel's face remained blank, not giving anything away.

Drosselmeyer gritted his teeth, calling out, "Guard! Come see if that vial is filled with poison or not." Instantly, a guard rushed into the room and grabbed at the vial.

"How?" He asked rather uselessly as he gripped the "poison".

"Oh, give it to me!" Rue demanded, putting her hand out to receive the thin bottle. She uncorked it and put it under her nose and sniffed at it. "It- its poison."

"Ha! See?" Drosselmeyer yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Edel, "This! This means war!" Quickly he stood and walked to the door, Rue turned around to look at Mytho and shook her head. Mytho, however, left without looking at her, following his father out the door.

"Edel?" Rue asked uncertainly, glancing at the vial in her hand, she tipped it over and the liquid fell out onto the floor, where it hissed and ate away the carpet.

"I did not do this." Edel eyed the ground, "Drosselmeyer must have slipped it in my bag when he greeted me."

Rue stepped around the poison, lifting her skirt up to make sure it didn't touch or burn her skit the same way it burned the floor. She believed it was Drosselmeyer's bidding, only a man as power hungry as him would attempt something so foolish, and for what reasons? To start a war? Ridiculous, Rue shook her head as she and Edel left the house, their entourage in tow. Edel had told her what happened after she and the prince left, how Drosselmeyer tried to make himself look innocent. When Edel once again accused Drosselmeyer of kidnapping Uzura, he stood up in his chair, knocking it over, and began to yell at her, and eventually, his swaying arms knocked over her bag, making the contents spill out, reveling the poison that had been planted there.

The walk back took at least an hour and Rue's feet were sore from the walk there to begin with, she wanted to go home and rest, and try not to think about Prince Mytho, who she knew she would never she again see. Rue trudged through town, and when they finally got home, it was just after one. However, her spirits began to brighten as she heard the yelling from inside the house, Fakir must have been in there, trying to control Uzura, and by the sound of it, Uzura found her drum. Spirits brightening as well, Edel rushed into her home as she heard her daughter running around with her musical instrument.

Rue walked into the house and immediately kicked off her shoes. Uzura, hearing the door open, ran up to them and practically jumped into her mother's arms. Fakir, obviously winded, panted as he came over to the two ladies and Uzura.

"Uzura," Fakir scolded, "You shouldn't jump into other people's arms!"

"Mama lets me do it to her –zura!" She crossed her arms as Ahiru came into view.

"Hi, Miss. Edel, Rue!" Ahiru called out as she came up next to Fakir. "How was the meeting?"

Edel scowled before handing Uzura over to Ahiru, "It was completely awful! That old man accused me of trying to assassinate him!"

Fakir and Ahiru stared at Edel with shock, "Why would he do that?" Ahiru asked.

"Because he wants to start a war." Rue piped up, being calm as Edel vibrated with contained rage.

"If you will allow me," Edel hissed out, "I will retire to my room, Rue, please have Ebine bring me something for lunch." Rue, Fakir, Ahiru, and Uzura watched as Edel stiffly walked away.

"Thank you, Fakir." Rue said, taking Uzura back from Ahiru, "You can go home for today, I will take care of Uzura for you, but please come back here tomorrow at eight." Fakir nodded before heading towards the front door with Ahiru skipping at his heels.

"I'll make sure he comes, Rue!" Ahiru waved good bye as she shut the door.

Rue let out a breath, "Go ahead and play, Uzura, just don't bother your mother, alright?"

"Okay –zura!" Uzura marched away, beating the same rhythm on her drum over and over. Rue walked away to the kitchen and told Ebine Edel's orders before heading to her own room to decompress. Rue flopped unto her bed and fell asleep, she wouldn't have normally taken a nap, but today was tiring, and she needed it. Her dream was filled with golden-amber eyes, and butterflies that had wings like a sun, and she may have continued to have this dream, had the steady beeping of her communication device not woken her up.

"Wha-" She mumbled, crawling over to the small device and snapping it open and watching the hologram pop up, "Mytho?" She yelled, surprised to see his face, "How did you-?"

Mytho smiled, "I'm smarter than I look. The communication devices are easy to intercept."

"Was someone else trying to make a call?" Mytho nodded, "And you intercepted it?" Again, he nodded, "I still don't understand how, though."

"It was simple enough, I just had to rearrange the signal." Mytho smiled.

"Who was trying to call me?" Rue raised an eyebrow, if it was someone important. . .

"Someone named Autor? No one important, right?" The prince also raised an eyebrow.

Rue sighed in relief, "No, Autor isn't important. Just a friend, I can apologize to him tomorrow. Why are you calling me?"

"I had to know if you and your people really tried to poison my father." Mytho's smile faded and he looked seriously at Rue.

"No! Edel would never do anything like that!" Rue shook her head furiously, her eyes willing Mytho to believe what she said was true.

He let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Rue once again, "I didn't think you're people would stoop so low. Look, Rue, I want to see you again."

"So do I!" Rue smiled at him, happy that today would not be the last time she saw the prince.

"Meet me at the farmhouse then! Tomorrow!" His smile widened and he looked elated.

"I will! Can you come up with an excuse?" Mytho nodded his head and Rue let out a breathy laugh.

"Mytho!" Someone called from the other side, and Mytho looked worriedly at the person who called him, "You're father wants to see you!"

"Alright!" Mytho yelled, "Good-bye, Rue, I'll see you tomorrow, will noon be fine with you?"

Rue nodded, "Yes that will be fine. Good-bye, my prince." Mytho smiled at her as he disconnected the feed and Rue fell onto her back and giggled. Tomorrow, tomorrow she would see her prince again.

"Rue!" Ebine called, "Dinner's ready!"

"Coming!" Rue called, and she could not make her smile fade.


	3. The King

_Once upon a time, there were two lovers whose love was forbidden by their elders as well as fate. Still, the lovers found each other day after day and fell deeper and deeper into love. One day, many people were banished from the city the two lovers lived in for many feared their power, and one lover, being one of the feared, was forced into banishment with his brethren. A giant wall was built around the city and the town that the banished had first come from, however, before the wall was completed, the second lover escaped the city and went to find her love. Together, they lived outside the city and it’s fearing people, and the lady from the city was not on her own, for many from the city had followed her example and lived with the banished._

            Ahiru hummed while she walked along side with Fakir, they had just come from the shield where Fakir had checked to see if the guards were still posted around the City’s perimeter. He had cursed when he saw that they were still there, and now he walked with Ahiru to Edel’s house with his hands stuffed in his pockets and a scowl on his face. Ahiru ignored this and was happy to be with him either way, she didn’t know what it was about Fakir, but there was something about him that kept drawing her in.

            “You don’t have to come with me, you know.” Fakir broke the silence, he didn’t turn his head, but his eyes were on her.

            “I know!” Ahiru chirped, smiling up at him.

            “Then why did you come? Like to see me suffer?” Ahiru just giggled and he raised an eyebrow, turning his head towards her slightly.

            “I like Uzura!” Ahiru beamed, “And besides, I have the week off, I might as well do something!”

            “Yes but, you could always be reading, or practicing magic.” Fakir looked away.

            “I read and practice magic all the time, watching and playing with Uzura is different and fun!” Ahiru skipped lightly, and Fakir gave up trying to ward her off after that. Ahiru waved happily to the people she knew as she passed them. She would have loved to stop to have a conversation with them, but knew that Fakir would begrudgingly wait for her, still not truly knowing the way to Edel’s yet, besides, that would more than likely make him late.

            “Hey, do you think Uzura would like to go for a walk around town when we get there?” Ahiru tilted her head as she asked, watching the fountain spray water in the square.

            “I don’t know, wouldn’t it be too early for her anyway?” Fakir marched forward, forcing Ahiru to stop watching the fountain and hurry to catch up with him.

            “Nope! Knowing her, she’ll be running around the house right after breakfast! That way.” Ahiru pointed to the street that branched off the main road to where Edel lived.

            “Then I see nothing wrong with that.” Ahiru smiled and thanked Fakir as they made their way up to Edel’s home.

            “Don’t thank me, idiot, I’m sure you would have convinced me to let you take her out some other way.” Fakir rang the doorbell when they got there and waited for the door to open. To his obvious surprise, it was neither Rue nor Edel who came to the door, but their cook, Ebine.

            “Hello, Miss Ebine!” Ahiru waved.

            “Ahiru! My dear, how good it is to see you again!” The large woman wrapped Ahiru in a hug before letting go, “And who is this?”

            “My name is Fakir; I’m stuck here until further notice.” Fakir’s words were dry, and Ahiru elbowed him for his rudeness.

            “He’s Uzura’s nanny while he’s here!” Ahiru explained.

            “I’m not her-!”

            “Oh, well come in!” Ebine cut him off, opening the door wide enough for them to come inside, “Uzura just had breakfast and is in the playroom, you know where that is, yes?” Fakir and Ahiru nodded and where about to make the trek to Uzura’s large and messy toy room, when Rue stepped into the foyer.

            “Hello, Miss. Rue!” Ebine smiled as she walked back to the kitchen.

            “Hello, Ebine,” Rue acknowledged before looking at Ahiru and Fakir, “Edel told me to tell you that she is busy in her study and asks kindly for you not to bother her. Later today, I will be running errands around town and won’t be back ‘til late. Thank you again for taking care of Uzura for us.” With that, Rue left them to their own devices, returning to her own room.

            “Let’s get Uzura; I’m sure she’ll be happy about going out for the day!” Ahiru smiled and skipped off to the room upstairs where she knew Uzura would be located. Fakir followed, but at a slower, less-skippy pace. Ahiru was already discussing the day’s plans with Uzura when Fakir entered the room.

            “We’re gonna go out today –zura?” Uzura asked her eyes wide and mouth partially open with excitement.

            “Yes, but only once you’re ready, okay?” Ahiru smiled gently at the girl and started to giggle at the child’s response.

            “I’m ready to go –zura! Let’s go! And Fakir’s here too –zura! Yay!” Uzura began beating on her drum and Fakir walked her to her room to get her dressed and put on suitable shoes. Ahiru rubbed her arms in consideration to how cold it had been when she last scouted, when she meet Fakir. . . The shields protected everyone inside from extreme weather, it was always nice inside, and you never had to check the weather to see how hot or cold it would be for it was always the same.

            Fakir walked back into the room with Uzura holding his hand, and Ahiru rose from her seated position on the floor, leading them down the stairs and out of the house. Uzura bounced up and down as she walked; pulling on Fakir’s arm each time she dropped. They made it to the town square before Fakir stopped, causing Uzura and Ahiru to look at him curiously.

            “Well,” He began, his eyebrows pulling together, “Now what do we do?”

            “Hmm, why don’t we take her to Miss. Freya’s? She’ll like the flowers!”

            “I like flowers –zura!”

            “And we can take her to see Miss. Hermia! Miss. Hermia delivers love letters to people who are too scared to do it themselves, but maybe she’ll dance for Uzura!”

            “I like dancing –zura!”

            “And she can make a wish in the fountain!”

            “I like wishing –zura!”

            “And there’s a clearing with a bunch of trees and a duck pond!”

            “I like ducks –zura!”

            “Alright.” Fakir shrugged, “Where’s Freya’s?” Ahiru smiled brightly as Fakir said yes to her suggestions before she grabbed his free hand and tugged him with it, leading him to Freya’s shop.

            “I wanna hold your hand –zura!” Uzura reached out for Ahiru, giggling she let go of Fakir’s hand and grabbed Uzura, but Ahiru heard Fakir growling when she let go.

            “Did –did you just growl at me, Fakir?” Ahiru stopped, and still holding Uzura’s hand, made Fakir stop as well. Fakir blushed wildly before looking away.

            “No.” He, well, growled, although not in the same manner, “Let’s go find this Freya person.” Ahiru frowned at his behavior, she knew he was a dragon, but why would he growl at her? Either way, Ahiru pushed the strange mannerism to the back of her head and lightly tugged Uzura towards Freya’s shop, well; it was more of a garden than anything. Ahiru happily pushed open the door that said _“Garden in Back, Please Enter through Here”_ and followed the arrows that pointed costumers to the garden where Freya danced among the flowers.

            “Oh!” Uzura gawked at the blonde woman who prayed to the flowers.

            “Grow prettily!” She danced, only stopping when she saw Ahiru, “Oh, hello Ahiru, Uzura, who’s your friend?”

            “That’s Fakir!” Ahiru smiled at Fakir, but he wouldn’t look at her, “He’s going to be in the Outlands for a while.”

            “Oh! Well, feel free to look around my garden! I’m having a sale for the Solstice!” Ahiru nodded as she guided Uzura to the flowers, pointing out and naming all that she could remember. Ahiru knew that the celebration of the Solstice honored the spirits that had given them their magic, it was why she was confused about the parade the king had thrown, and she believed that the Solstice was not celebrated by the City.

A bright purple flower had captured Uzura’s eye, and while it did, Fakir bent down next to where Ahiru examined a daffodil.

            “I’m sorry about earlier.” Fakir spoke stiffly, like a child who apologized because his mother had told him to, like he didn’t mean it. But deep down, Ahiru knew Fakir meant his apology, but that didn’t mean she would let him off that easy, he growled at her for Pete’s sake!

            “What about earlier?” Ahiru pursed her lips as her eyes didn’t leave the flower, it was rather pretty and she considered buying some for her kitchen table.

            “You know what I’m talking about, don’t be difficult!” She wasn’t looking at him, but she knew he was scowling, she could see it out of the corner of her eye. Ahiru tried very hard not to smirk.

            “I’m afraid I don’t.” She fingered the petals and felt the magic in them, the magic from Freya’s dancing.

            “Damn it, Ahiru!” Ahiru shook slightly, “I’m sorry about earlier, when-“Ahiru looked up at him meeting his eyes, “When I _growled_ at you.”

            Ahiru smiled and nodded at him, “I forgive you.” She marveled at the flower a little longer, Fakir still squatting next to her, before Uzura came back to them and demanded to have the purple flower.

            “Can I have it –zura?” Ahiru pretended to think about it, dramatically putting a finger to her chin and looking up.

            “Will you take good care of it?” Ahiru returned her attention to Uzura.

            “Yes –zura!”

            “And will you water it every day and make sure it has enough sun?” Ahiru smiled.

            “Yes –zura!”

            “Alright, I don’t see a reason why not to get you the flower!” Uzura cheered while Ahiru called Freya over, “Could I get the purple on over there, and a dozen of the daffodils?” Freya dug up the plants carefully and put them into their proper containers, Uzura’s was placed in a small green pot while Ahiru’s were cut and placed in a clear vase. Freya preformed a small dance before touching the pot and performing the dance again and placing her hand on the vase, transporting them to Ahiru’s and Uzura’s homes respectively.

            “Are you ready to go, Uzura?” Ahiru asked. Uzura nodded before taking both of their hands and leading them back outside.

            “Where, did you want to go next?” Fakir, squinted as they got outside.

            “Miss. Hermia!” Ahiru replied, pulling them along in the right direction. Hermia was wonderful and had danced for Uzura while she wasn’t busy. The fountain was lovely as well, Uzura and Ahiru had made wishes, Uzura wouldn’t tell Ahiru hers, and Fakir shook his head at the idea, both girls stuck their tongues out at him and he rolled his eyes at their antics, mainly Ahiru’s. But now they were making their way to the clearing, Ahiru had a loaf of bread in her hand for the ducks, and Fakir allowed Uzura to race ahead when they could see the clearing.

            “You know, it’s been more than twenty-four hours,” Ahiru kept her eyes on the ground, “I’m pretty sure that changing into a dragon and flying off wouldn’t harm you anymore.” Ahiru fiddled with the bread, she could feel his eyes on her head and she wanted to look into them, but she couldn’t find the strength do to so.

            “You don’t know much, do you?” His words were harsh and they caused Ahiru to flinch.

            “I- I’m not really sure what you’re talking about, Fakir.” Ahiru squeaked.

            Fakir let out a sigh, “Let’s sit down by the duck pond.” Ahiru looked up as he walked away and she hurried after him, maybe he would tell her? Ahiru doubted it, though. Fakir sat down and Ahiru got down quietly next to him, throwing a handful of bread crumbs into the water.

            “Twenty five years ago,” Fakir’s voice broke the silence and made Ahiru jump, “Drosselmeyer became king and instantly began hunting down the dragons. Not many were spared, only the weak ones were exiled, he didn’t feel that they could hurt the Citizens, but still wanted them gone. He killed the rest, fifty, sixty, maybe seventy dragons were hunted down like game, every time he successfully hunted down a dragon, he would burn them in the town square. People believed in what he said, that dragons were evil, that dragons would kill them, their children, and had to be taken out. Neighbor turned against neighbor, families against families, any dragon would be burned. He took my _parents_ and roasted them and people danced around their burning flesh.

            “In the beginning, we thought that we could handle it, it was one mortal against hundreds of dragons. But somehow, he had weapons, weapons strong enough to kill us, electric machines designed to kill us instantly. He fried them, but on the inside, he electrocuted their hearts. He power charged their swords and arrows. And yet, he wasn’t able to kill me. My scales were too tough for their swords to pierce, where the electricity could enter my system, my magic was too strong, it protected me like a shield. It protected me and let me live while I watched my family and friends die when I couldn’t. I wanted to protect them, but I couldn’t, my magic was in survivor mode and wouldn’t let me stop it.

            “After years of being too stubborn to fly away, to safety, Drosselmeyer was somehow able to capture me in a giant machine. He tried to kill me in it, but I was too strong, I was able to break out and I finally escaped to the farmlands.” Ahiru looked at Fakir in horror, she knew the Great Dragon Purge was awful, but she had no idea just how.

            “I’m so sorry.” Ahiru said into the knees that were now pressed against her chest.

            “You still don’t get it, do you?” Fakir hissed, his narrowed eyes swinging over to Ahiru.

            “What-? I mean, no, I-I guess not.” Ahiru shrank away from his gaze but has unable to look away.

            “Drosselmeyer hunted me for years, he must _hate_ the fact that I was able to escape, much less survive. If he saw me fly over his kingdom he would recognize me in a heartbeat, and don’t tell me he wouldn’t. He would sent ever guard after me, to follow me, _to my home_ , the reason that damn guard is still patrolling the shield is not because of you, but because of me! I have no doubt that he knew and recognized me the day I saved you! The only thing stopping from going after me was the fact I landed here! In the Outlands! I can’t leave without risking being followed, I can’t be _hunted_ again, Ahiru!” Ahiru was shaking at this point, Fakir hissed, every word, _every word_ except her name. Instantly, Ahiru put her arms around Fakir, shifting from her seated position into a kneeling one. Fakir shook and Ahiru couldn’t tell if he was crying or just trembling.

            “I’m sorry.” She pet his hair, “I didn’t know, I’m sorry I brought it up again.”

            “No, I’m sorry.” Fakir pulled away, looking up at Ahiru, “I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I have never told anyone that before, and you would be surprised at how many people come across my lands.” Fakir swallowed before looking away, “We should find Uzura. See if she’s okay.” Ahiru nodded and stood up, calling out for Uzura. Ahiru heard Fakir yell out and knew he found her. When Ahiru turned around she found Uzura hanging on Fakir as he stumbled to found his balance, and Ahiru guessed that Uzura jumped him from the tree.

*

            Mytho shivered as he adjusted the blue cloak on his shoulders one last time. It was always cold in the castle, its stone walls trapped cold air inside, even in summer. There was a knock at the door and he gave whoever it was permission to enter. The door opened and a short maid with pink hair poked her head into the room.

            “The king wants to see you in the study, prince.” She avoided eye contact and Mytho smiled at her, recalling the fact that her name was Pique.

            “Thank you, Pique.” Pique seemed surprised when she heard her name, but she nodded, and with that she left. Mytho sighed as he went to see Drosselmeyer, opening the door, he walked out purposefully, his head held high. When he got to the king, he found the man pacing, grumbling, and stroking his beard as he eyed several open books and maps.

            “His Majesty wished to see me?” Mytho walked in, and as he did the king’s nervous habits ceased.  

            “Mytho!” Drosselmeyer cried, “I need- Where do you think you are going?” He asked, eyeing the cloak that Mytho only wore when he journeyed out.

            “I’m taking a stroll around the City, checking in on our fair people.” Mytho used this lie whenever he went out, however, sometimes Mytho _would_ check on the people considering that Drosselmeyer was a very inattentive king.

            “Fine, but come back before it darkens, I need a consultant.” Drosselmeyer went back to studying the documents when he realized that Mytho was still standing there. Waving him off, Drosselmeyer said, “Go!” and Mytho knew he was in the clear. Briskly, he left the king’s study to the back door where there would be no people begging for his assistance. Carefully, making sure that no one saw him, Mytho pulled the hood of the cloak up as he stepped into the street. He kept his head down and made his way to the shield where he gracefully stepped out into the farmlands. The shield encased him in warmth as he passed through it, but the warmth didn’t last.

            The biting winter winds made Mytho draw his cloak closer to his body. The way to the farmhouse was long, but the journey did not bother Mytho and he smiled at the fields and the birds that flew past. Wind blew his hair and the ground was soft on his feet and before long, he was at the farmhouse. Mytho hurried inside and looked out the window in the direction of the Outlands, and, seeing a deep red shape making its way to the farmhouse, Mytho went to the kitchen and began to look in the cupboards and icebox, pulling out food that had been magically persevered by the Outlanders, allowing it to go unspoiled for years. He started collecting pots and pans and began to cook lunch for Rue and himself, and at that moment, the door opened and Mytho went to greet Rue.

            “Rue!” He called, he picking up her hand and kissing it, not breaking eye contact, as he had done yesterday.

            Rue blushed and looked away, saying, “Prince.” Not letting go of her hand, he led her to the kitchen where he continued to cook. “I didn’t think a prince’s duties including knowing how to cook!” She leaned against the counter and smirked at him as he smiled back.

            “They don’t! But I was always in the kitchen and eventually the cooks taught me what they knew!” He moved from one pot to the other, sprinkling seasoning on the meat and then returning to stir the vegetables. “Here,” Mytho said, rather excitedly, handing her three large potatoes and their peeler, “Peel those for me?” Rue smiled at him and nodded, taking the veggies to the sink to be washed before heading the trash bin to remove their skins.

            “So you can cook, too?” Mytho placed the meat in the oven and turned to wash his hands.

            “Well, I’m not a princess, and before I was Edel’s protégé I just lived with my parents. My mother taught me how by having me help her cook. _Sprinkle the salt now!_ She’d say, _Turn the chicken over!_ I was terrible at first, but mother guided me.” Rue smiled sadly, quietly peeling the potatoes.

            “She sounds like a wonderful woman.” Mytho brought Rue a bowl for her peeled potatoes, she put the one she had finished working on in the bowl and began her second. “I’d love to meet her one day.”

            “That would be a little hard, considering she’s with the spirits now. And before you ask, my father is with her, as well.”

            “Rue, my condolences, and forgive me, I had not known.” Mytho laid his hand on Rue’s shoulder, “I lost my mother and father as well.” Rue turned towards him, her surprise evident on her face.

            “I thought that King Drosselmeyer was your father!” Rue gaped at him, shock filling her words.

            Mytho laughed, “No that mad man is not my father, thankfully. My father was my mother’s first husband. Drosselmeyer married her in the first stages of her pregnancy and everyone thought that I was his.”

            “How did you know?” Rue put the second potato in and began her third and last.

            “My mother,” Mytho smiled, “She always told me how my father was a brave man and not the one who pranced around, dressed up like a king. This subject is depressing, let’s talk about something else. Oh, don’t your people have magic?” Rue nodded, “Tell me about your magic, then!”

            “Umm, well my magic initiated by dance, I have basic magic abilities and the power to entrance people with my dance.” Rue finished peeling and leaned back against the counter, “Whereas most of the Outlanders have one special skill that most others don’t have, I have multiple.”

            “And that means your magic is stronger, yes?” Mytho spoke out eagerly.

            “Yes. Let’s see, what else is there?” She raised her hands to her lips, and they pursed in the most beautiful way, catching Mytho’s attention.

            “What color is it?”

            “What?” Rue looked up.

            “Well, don’t magic users’ magic make colors? What’s yours?” Mytho smiled at her and began to fix the potatoes, mashing them together.

            “Mine’s purple.” Rue stood straight and clasped her hands behind her back.

            “Really?” Mytho began mixing other ingredients with the mashed potatoes, “I would have guessed red since it looks so lovely on you.” Mytho set down the bowl and walked towards her, leaving only a foot of space between them, which still felt like too much of a gap for the prince.

            Rue blushed and her eyes drifted away from his. “Mytho?”

            “Yes?”

            “What are we doing?” Rue watched him now, watched his brows pull together.

            “We’re making lunch, aren’t we?” Mytho frowned, that’s what they were doing, right? His gaze drifted back to the food out on the stove and in the oven.

            “No! I mean!” Rue let out an exasperated sigh before she reached out and grabbed his face, drawing his attention back to her, as if it was hard, “Mytho, why did you want to meet me?”

            “My mother told me a story when I was younger,” Mytho rested his hands on Rue’s, “About a prince and a princess who fell in love as soon as they laid eyes on each other. I never understood it, but yesterday, when you walked through the door, I wanted to know everything about you, to wake up next to you every morning, to see you laugh and be happy, and suddenly I understood the story. Just seeing a person and wanting – no – having the _desire_ to spend the rest of their life with them.”

            Rue’s mouth opened in the slightest, amazed at his feelings, “I’m your enemy.” She whispered in a clear and strong voice.

            “I know.” Mytho inched closer.

            “I have magic; I could have just agreed to come here to kill you off.”

            “You wouldn’t.” He laughed, taking another small step.

            “What about Drosselmeyer?”

            “Drosselmeyer doesn’t care about me.” Another step.

            “What if _I’m_ found out? What if I get out casted?” She breathed across Mytho’s lips for they were only a few inched away now.

            “I would take care of you.”

            “What if I don’t feel the same way?” Rue’s eyes were captivating, and they must have been one of the most beautiful things he had even seen in his life.

            “Do you feel the same way?”

            “Yes.” Mytho took the final step and his body pressed up against Rue’s, his lips descended on hers into one of the most pure kisses he had ever had in his life. He pulled back and leaned into Rue’s hand as she rubbed her thumbs across his cheeks. And it wasn’t very long until they kissed again, his hands moving to her waist, and again, this time he wrapped his arms around her and pulling her even closer to him than they already were. Only stopping to make sure their food didn’t burn, Mytho smiled widely, unable to contain the joy and love he felt.

            As Mytho cut up the meat and began to place the food onto plates, Rue went to search for a blanket, both in agreement that a picnic would be wonderful, even with the chill. He covered the plates with napkins and put them a basket where he proceeded to pack cups, silverware, wine, and more napkins, just in case, into the basket as well. And when Rue came back they went out into the garden and settled under a tree that guarded them from the winds. They ate peacefully, and when they had finished, Rue laid down and rested her head on Mytho’s leg.

            “Tell me about your home, and the City.” Rue asked, she had her eyes closed, much to Mytho’s disappointment, and it looked as if she were sleeping.

            “The castle is always cold,” Mytho started, playing with the loose strands of Rue’s hair, “And it looks more like a church then anything. It’s large, and I can’t even go in half the rooms, I’ve been forbidden to by Drosselmeyer, and whenever I go in one, even if I think I’m alone, he always catches me. I don’t have many friends since all the servants are scarred of Drosselmeyer and therefore scared of me, while the nobles are too condescending for their own good! The City would be glorious if Drosselmeyer bothered taking take of it.”

            “What do you mean by that?” Rue scrunched her nose.

            “Drosselmeyer is always thinking of ways to gain power and neglects the people. We’re in so much debt from trade we can’t afford, but Drosselmeyer refuses to do anything about it! He just throws parades, making it look like the kingdom is okay, like it’s thriving, like it’s better than the Outlands.”

            “How does he do that?” Rue squinted at him and Mytho looked at her sadly.

            “For one thing,” Mytho carefully removed the pins from Rue’s hair and began to comb it with his fingers, “The City is covered in posters of trolls performing magic on what’s assumed to be Citizens. Whenever he has to speak publicly, he makes sure to dirty the Outlander’s names, even if it’s unrelated. He practically blames very problem we have on them. On you.”

            “How do you know we aren’t that way?” Rue raised an eyebrow at him.

            “I’ve never trusted Drosselmeyer, especially after I saved that dragon, who, according to Drosselmeyer, was a vicious creature that wanted power and to destroy humans. And my mother never listened to him; she told me what a fool he was. But she couldn’t do anything because she was a woman.” Mytho sighed but still smiled at Rue.

            “The Outlands are different.” Rue whispered to herself, but Mytho still heard it.

            “How so?” He asked, still stroking her hair.

            “We mostly use our magic as our jobs so we never really need outside trade. Everyone has a job and if you don’t, Edel finds one for you, even if it’s just temporary. We can’t grow food in the Outlands, even with magical help, so we sent out people, scouts, to first find the food we need for that week, and then gatherers go and harvest them. Edel is our leader and soon I will be, she was chosen for her magical abilities, which are strong, and for the same reason, I was picked to be her protégé. Her job is to help her people in any way possible, taking the peoples consent into consideration.

            “She also knows how to take down the shields,” Rue looked up at Mytho in a hopeful manner, “In case the City decides to break the treaty, make peace and want to remove the shields.”

            “How?” Mytho’s hand stopped, awestruck, before he began to pull his fingers through again.

            “The spell is different for every magic user, for a singer or writer, they would sing or write –“Rue began to sing in an unrecognizable language, and Mytho was surprised that singing wasn’t what initiated her magic, her voice was stunning. “And for an instrumental magic user, like Edel, you would play –“ Rue went off listing different music notes, Mytho tried to pay attention to what she was saying, but he knew nothing about music, and as she went on naming each note, but he could not remember the previous one, “– D and B. And for a dancer like me –“Rue stood up and preformed a small dance and from her finger tips, purple magic pored over and bubbled a flower.

            Then Mytho understood why dancing initiated her magic. She danced with such grace, Mytho nearly forgot how to breath, he was sure she wasn’t purposefully enchanting him, but that’s what she seemed to do. He had recognized this form of dancing before, an old kind of style that his mother had practiced; ballet. Mytho had seen ballet before, but as Rue danced, it seemed new and fantastic to him, like nothing he had ever witnessed before. Mytho barely noticed, captivated by her dance, but as she did, the flower was stripped of its shield as Rue drew her magic back to her.

            Tired, Rue sunk back down on the ground and to Mytho’s lap, and now that her warmth and weight had returned, Mytho did not realize how much he missed it when it was gone. “It’s difficult.” Rue panted, “But each leader must learn all three incantations, in case the City wishes it.” Rue went quiet and Mytho sat peacefully before he spoke up again.

            “Who was that girl who rescued Edel’s daughter?” Mytho was looking up at the sky between the branches, recalling the redhead that had caused so much panic at the parade.

            “Hmm? Oh, that was Ahiru,” Mytho watched the tree shake with the wind.

            “What’s her job?” Mytho’s head tilted.

            “Ahiru is a scout, but Edel sometimes needs her assistance, and she’s useful there too. She was a basic usage of magic like me, and her dance can spread emotions of her choosing, but she’s a clumsy girl and dancer so her magic isn’t as strong as mine or most others her age.” Rue yawned, and Mytho realized she must have been tired from walking all the way here and using as much magic as she had.

            “She looked terrified that day. And how did she get through the shield?”

            “We’re not sure. How did that guard how stole Uzura get through?” Rue countered, but it made Mytho smile.

            “Touché.” Mytho muttered, but then he noticed the sun, an hour or so away from setting. “I have to get back!” Rue looked at the sun as well and was instantly saddened, but began to clean up.

“Take the blanket to the upstairs cupboard.” He did as he was instructed and when he came back, he saw Rue dancing. Amazed again, Mytho didn’t utter a word and watched as the dishes cleaned and put themselves away.

            “That was beautiful.” Mytho breathed, surprising Rue.

            “Oh, it was just magic.”

            “No,” Mytho shook his head, “Your dance, it was stunning.” Rue smiled sweetly and her gaze floated away from his. He walked her to the door and held her hand, saying, “I would like to see you again.”

            “I would too!” Rue smiled still.

            “We could come here again.”

            “When?” Rue asked eagerly.

            “How about next week? Same time?” He caressed her cheek and pushed hair over her shoulder and behind her ear, “I’ll try to call you if I can.”

            “Yes! To all of it!”

            Mytho grabbed the cloak that hung by the door and placed it around Rue’s shoulders, making sure it was secure and would keep her warm as night descended. He held her hand as he walked her out, leading her to path that went to the City as well as the Outlands. He kissed her sweetly good bye and watched her walk away for as long as he could before he turned towards home. He hurried, and remembering that the king wanted to see him, made his way to the study as soon as he got to the castle.

The study was dark, only three or four candles lit the room, Mytho strolled over to the windows, planning to open the drapes to let the rest bit off light in, when Drosselmeyer made his presence in the dark room known.

“Don’t!” Mytho spun around, having not seen the old king, “I like it dark in here.”

A shiver ran down Mytho’s spine, but still he obeyed, “Yes, sir.” He stood rigidly straight with his hands clasped behind his back, much like a soldier would.

“Mytho, where were you?” Drosselmeyer walked towards him slowly, like a predator stalking its prey.

“I was in the City with the –“But Drosselmeyer cut him off.

“No, no, no, your presence left the kingdom,” Drosselmeyer circled the prince now, “Your presence has always left the City, and I’ve always let it slide! But now, in the midst of _war_ , I can’t have my prince leave my side, can I?” Mytho’s eyes widened and he swallowed hard. He had known, Drosselmeyer had always known, but Mytho remained as emotionless as possible.

“I left the City to clear my head, so I could mentally prepare myself for battle.” Mytho kept his gaze forward, not following the king’s predatory movements.

“But you were with someone, your aura’s mixed!” Mytho’s eyes drifted to Drosselmeyer’s face and his mouth fell agape.

“You speak as if you have magical abilities,” Mytho’s eyes tracked the king now, “Auras and being able to sense me. Those are abilities only magic beings are capable of having.”

Drosselmeyer cackled, “You’ve found out my secret!” Drosselmeyer finally stopped in front of Mytho and before the king a stand and a book appeared, it opened to a blank page and Drosselmeyer grabbed in front of him where a quill appeared in thin air, “Yes, I’m a magic user, shh! Don’t tell! Now,” He cackled, and pressing the pen to the page, he wrote as he spoke, “ _The prince looked at the king and told him who he was with that afternoon.”_

Suddenly, Mytho felt unimaginable pain course through his skull, and her name forced its way through his throat like bile, “Rue!”

“Ah, Miss. Edel’s protégé! You were quite attentive to her the other day, weren’t you?” Drosselmeyer’s smile widened as he began to write again and Mytho clutched his head in pain, “ _After he had told the king what he had done, the prince also told the king what she had told him.”_

Mytho gritted his teeth, but the words were ripped away from him again, “She told me about the Outlands, their magic and hers, the duties of their leader, how to take down the shield, and the girl from the parade!” Mytho panted heavily, it took so much power not to say what they had confessed to each other. His head pulsed and throbbed, and the more he involuntarily spoke, the sicker he felt.

“Good.” Drosselmeyer’s smile grew even more, his eyebrows pulled together, and his eyes bulged, “ _The prince spoke of information that the king wanted to know,_ “Tell me, Prince!” _He said, “_ Tell me, what she said about the shield? Did she tell you how to take them down?””

“She said that every leader knew each way to take down the shield in case the City ever wanted to make peace and break the treaty.” The pain was so bad, Mytho could hardly focus anymore, the words kept pouring out and it took all of his strength to not fall down.

“”How do you take down the shield?” _The king persisted.”_ Drosselmeyer wrote.

“She sang in a language I didn’t recognize!”

“Fine.” Drosselmeyer glared at the prince, “ _In order to take down the shields, the noble king needed the incantation to do so, and the lowly prince could do nothing to help him- “_

“What are you doing?” Mytho gritted through the pain, barely able to speak.

“ _-so the king used his power to pull the much needed information from the prince’s mind.”_ Mytho screamed for it felt like a knife was cutting a piece of his brain out, the pain was too much to handle and Mytho collapsed to his knees. The knife felt sharp and moved quickly, but the pain roared in Mytho’s head, he had been hit and cut before, but it was nothing compared to this. And soon, the sharp pain stopped, he held his head in agony as he felt sickness and stiffness overcome his body and bones. But Rue’s voice filled the room with the song that would remove the shield, and her voice calmed him. His aches were still there, but the sound of Rue’s gentle voice put him at ease.

Drosselmeyer frantically copied the words, but did not say them, “This will be useful for later.” The book, the stand, and the pen disappeared, but nothing happened.

“Why –“Mytho groaned, “Why didn’t the shield –? “

“Why didn’t the shield disappear?” Drosselmeyer walked to the door of the study, “In order for my magic to work, I have to speak the words I write. Besides, in a few days, I will tell the Citizens of my declaration of war, and what better way to end my speech than with a grand finale of taking down the shields? And I do love big finales!” The king left Mytho with a cold laugh, letting him lie on the floor in misery.

“Rue,” He spoke out, as if she could hear, “I’m sorry. Rue, forgive me.”


	4. The Shields

_Once upon a time, there lived a king and a queen in a beautiful, prosperous kingdom, but soon the king fell ill and died. In grief, the queen remarried a man who proposed to her quickly after her husband's death. When the man became king, he used his powers to banish and exile ever last dragon from the kingdom, and, depressed beyond belief, the queen did nothing to halt her new husband's actions. Quickly, the new king became favored in the eyes of his people, but did little to help the people and the kingdom, instead the king held a power that had caused the kingdom great fear and had been out casted, and used it to control the people. With the use of this secret power, the king was thought of highly and all actions went undoubted, however, under his power and control the prosperous city began to rot, and his people suffered._

_Fakir watched the blurred and hazy image of a fire and people dancing around it. He knew what this was, it was the Fire Festival, to honor the old traditions. The fire grew higher and higher, and as it did, the town he was in darkened, shadowed in the light of the fire, as if the fire or he grew closer to it. Fakir watched the people gathered around the bonfire as they no longer danced and simply clapped as Drosselmeyer walked, or rather, appeared, next to the fire pit. He spoke, his mouth moved up and down, but Fakir couldn't hear what he said, however, whatever he did say caused an uproar throughout the crowd and they cheered as guards walked along a bridge that suddenly emerged over the fire._

_With them were two people, a man and a woman, and Fakir could hear their begging and pleading as they fought against their escorts._

" _Please!" The woman screamed as she was pushed and shoved closer to the edge of the bridge, "My son! I can't leave my son!" The man fought against the guards as ropes where tied around their necks._

" _Wait." Fakir said, he moved his arm sluggishly up in the air, a gesture that should have said_ stop.  _But the crowd cheered over him, the fire crackled too loudly, and the woman's cries buried his voice. Still standing too far away, Fakir was somehow able to see the features of the woman's face, her dark skin, and the man's strange green hair, and air caught in his throat as he realized it was his mother and father. He was frozen in place, unable to move as the guards pushed them over the edge of the bridge and into the fire. "No!"_

_He shook and watched as their burning bodies swung back and forth, as the ropes moved closer, and as their bodies merged into one. And Fakir stared in horror as Ahiru burned in the place of his mother and father, her long red hair catching as her screams peeled from her throat. Fakir raced forward, but as he ran, he seemed to be running backwards. He couldn't stop, and soon he found himself calling her name._

" _Ahiru!" Nothing could be heard over the cheering crowd, "Ahiru!" Her screams pierced the sky and he went unnoticed, "Ahiru!" but soon, the fire was a small speck of light, and all he could hear was Drosselmeyer's sick, twisted laugh._

"Ahiru!" Fakir shoot up from his place on the couch and panted as he woke up from his nightmare. That dream had been happening a lot lately, and Fakir didn't like it, not only because he began to dream of his parents' death even after getting over it twenty years before, but because Ahiru died too and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He didn't know why she appeared in his nightmares, that one in particular, and he didn't like the fact that no matter how much he convinced himself he did not care for her in the slightest, his subconscious always proved him wrong.

Slowly and shakily, he removed the heavy blanket that had grown too warm for his liking and began to make his way upstairs. He took wary steps, mindful of the sleeping girl upstairs and didn't bother to turn on any lights, he could see everything with his enhanced vision. He didn't want to do it, and maybe he shouldn't have, but he had to make sure that she was okay, he wouldn't be able to sleep if she wasn't. He didn't understand why he was like this, she was just some clumsy idiot who had been kind to him.

Fakir shook his head lightly, he couldn't find out why he cared so much, she was annoying, her voice was high and sharp, almost painfully so to his sensitive dragon hears.  _She's ridiculous_! He thought and she shifted in bed so that he saw her face now,  _her bedhead is cute._  Fakir blushed furiously as he thought it. No! She was all wrong for him! She was an idiot! A moron. Cute! No, no she wasn't, with her stupid freckles, and her deep blue eyes. Fakir shook his head again, this would not happen to him, he lived alone and liked it that way, with no one else, especially her.

He saw her chest raise and fall and turned to leave, that was all he needed, to know she was alive. He turned to leave as he heard the rustle of sheets, "Fakir?" Her voice was groggy, and when he turned back he saw her rubbing her eye, yawning, as she sat up in bed. "What're you doing?"

_Innocent._

_Protect._

_Have._

_Take._

The words raced across his mind but he shook them away, a dragon's instincts were not necessary in this situation, and he had to come up with something to tell her, quick.

"I –"Fakir caught her eye and they flashed warmly,  _don't lie to her!_ His instinct said, and he could not disobey them, "I had a nightmare. You died and I wanted to make sure you were okay." Shock fluttered across her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I hate bad dreams," She yawned, "I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Idiot, you did nothing, it was just my subconscious acting out." Fakir frowned, why on earth would this girl blame herself for something she couldn't control, even if she tried?

"I know, but I'm still sorry you had a nightmare." She smiled at him and his heart pounded, "Do you wanna talk about it? Sometimes, talking about my nightmares helps me get over them." Fakir drew his eyebrows together, not in anger, but in confusion, was he really going to tell his girl about his nightmare? Something he had told no one about?

_Yes._

Fakir sighed and made his way into the room as Ahiru scooched over to her bedside lamp and lit it. It gave off a rosy glow as Fakir sat down next to Ahiru, she pulled her legs out from under her and dangled them over the bed, it bothered him for a moment, reminding him of Ahiru's and his parents' dangling corpses, but he brought his eyes up to meet Ahiru's.

"It started with the Fire Festival, it's a way to honor old traditions, but soon it turned into one of Drosselmeyer's bonfires, the ones he would burn dragons in. He was talking, but I couldn't hear him and guards pulled a man and a woman out unto a bridge over the fire, they fought and begged for their lives. They- they turned out to be my parents, and my mother said she couldn't leave me, but they didn't listen as they hanged them. They burned and swung over the flames, and as they did, their bodies merged and they became you. I tried to stop them, to help you, but I couldn't." Fakir did his best to explain as quickly as possible, but he couldn't leave everything out. He looked down at Ahiru and the lamp's glow surrounded her and looked too much like a fire's light for his liking.

_Protect._

_Shield._

_Keep safe._

Fakir looked away from her, resisting the urge the smash the lamp. It was getting difficult to breathe as he recalled the dream, and suppressing the dragon's instincts always took a toll, even if he was possibly the strongest dragon to roam the earth. But then, Ahiru's thin arms wrapped around his middle.

"That sounds awful." She said softly, her head rested on his shoulder, and tentatively, Fakir returned the hug, going as far as to put his cheek on the top of her head.

"It wasn't like that when it happened." Fakir's throat felt dry as he spoke.

"Hmm? How did it happen then?" Ahiru couldn't mask her curiosity and Fakir smirked at that.

"They didn't die in the fire, they were already gone when their bodies were burned." Ahiru's arms tightened around him.

"Because of Drosselmeyer's machines? The ones that can –?" Ahiru didn't finish her question, but Fakir knew what she was asking.

"Yeah." Ahiru moved away from him and Fakir almost pulled her back into his hold, he was tempted to growl but as she pulled away she meet his eyes and smiled at him, a sweet smile that calmed the dragon in him.

"When I was little and had a bad dream, my mom would make me hot chocolate to help calm me down." Fakir's mouth parted slightly at what she said, "Do you think that hot chocolate would help calm you down? Well, maybe not hot chocolate, 'cause any hot drink can do, unless you don't walk a hot drink! We can just have water if you want!" Fakir smiled at her rambling.

"That sounds fine."

"Great!" Ahiru jumped up before taking Fakir's hand and leading her out of her room. His heart raced and his face flushed, he didn't want to let go of her hand and at the same time he did because the more she showed affection, the more the dragon was convinced she was the one.

And she probably had no idea what she was doing to him.

Much to his dismay, she let go of his hand after she lead him to the kitchen table. He sat down and watched as she stumbled about the kitchen, clattering the kettle against pots and pans and shuffling boxes out of her way in search of whatever drink she decided she would make. It was dark out and Ahiru, whose eyes were still adjusting to bight, harsh light, only lit the light that hung over the table. She filed the kettle with water and turned on the stove, boiling the liquid. She brushed loose hair behind her ears and waited for the kettle to whistle.

It didn't take long and soon Ahiru sat at the table mixing in powder to the hot water, she didn't wait for the water to cool and instantly burned her tongue.

"Ow!" She yelled, waving air into her mouth with her hand, as if that would make a difference.

"Idiot." He chastised but looked at her with concern, "You should be more careful."

"I forgot!" She giggled, rubbing at a tired eye, "I'm still half asleep!"

"Still." Fakir lifted his own cup and blew at the steam before taking a sip. However, he wasn't oblivious to Ahiru's staring, "What?"

"Can you breathe fire?" She asked without fear, she leaned on her fist and waited his answer, which he could no longer deny her.

"Yes." He sipped.

"Can you do it in your human form?"

Fakir huffed and gave her a light glare before picking one of the many candles Ahiru had littered around the table. He put it next to his lips and very lightly blew at it, a small wave of fire came from his mouth and lit the candle wick. Ahiru looked absolutely amazed and more awake than she claimed to be.

"That's wonderful!" She smiled so widely at him he feared her face would crack, "What else can dragons do?"

"We can't do much," Fakir started, taking a drink of the hot chocolate, which was pretty decent compared to other things Ahiru cooked, "Our magic is mostly used to protect us, it strengths us and acts like a shield. Some of the more powerful dragons, such as myself, have some control of magic like yours, we can make things, as long as we have the materials needed to make it, we can summon things to us, and a couple of other things. All dragons have heightened senses and control over fire, some can control other elements besides fire, such as water or air. We can sense people's presences and auras, like you can, and it's heightened when it's someone we care about."

"Like how you knew I was in trouble at the parade?" Ahiru asked, she leaned towards him, and he realized her attention was all his, at least for a while.

"Yes." He smiled and recalled what happened that day, "My instincts took over and I went to your aid."

"Your instincts?" Her eyebrows pulled together and her head tilted.

"My dragon instincts. When I'm in my dragon form, I go by primal instinct, and I'm rather animalistic. When I'm in human form, I'm more in control, but my dragon instincts can still effect my actions." Fakir explained it as best as he could.

"Do you mostly stay in human form because it's easier to live that way?" Fakir nodded, "Than why don't other dragons just stay in human mode? Wouldn't that be easier?"

"For some, staying in their dragon form is like honoring their ancestors, who always stayed in dragon form. Being human may be easier, but staying a dragon is honorary." Fakir took a drink.

"Oh," Ahiru yawned, her eyes closing again, "Say, Fakir?"

"What?"

"I'm I important to you yet?"

_Yes._

"I'm not sure." Fakir looked away, not being able to lie  _and_  look her in the eye, "I think we're getting somewhere, though." He turned back to Ahiru, but her head rested on the table and she once again snored lightly. Fakir scoffed and shook his head,  _Unbelievable,_ he thought, but stood and gently picked her up. He was careful not to wake her and held her close, her head falling on his shoulder. Fakir took careful steps and when he got to her room, he laid her down in her bed and covered her with blankets up to her neck.

_Mine._

Fakir turned away, he didn't want to let go, much less leave her alone, but he had to because she wasn't his. Fakir returned to the couch and went back to sleep, his dreams much pleasanter and lighter than the nightmare that woke him up. In the morning, he thought about letting her sleep in a littler later than usual since he woke her up in the middle of the night. In the end, he did, and left to see if the guards were still posted inside the City's shields, which they were, and went to Edel's house to  _nanny_ Uzura. He knew the way now, it only took him a few more days to memorize the way completely, and was soon knocking at Edel's door, ushered inside, where he showed himself to Uzura's playroom and sat down next to the little girl.

"Where's Ahiru –zura?" She was quick to catch onto the girl's absence and her head swiveled as if Ahiru would step out from behind a door any minute.

"Hmm? Oh, I let her sleep in a little." He tried to play it cool, but the whole way, he had been worried about Ahiru. Not like anything could happen to her, she was safe in her own home, inside the shield, with people she knew and cared about, and she lived without him all this time. She should be fine, but the dragon wanted to run back to her.

_Protect._

_Keep safe._

_Guard._

_Defend._

Sometimes he really hated being a dragon.

"Oh! Okay –zura! Will she come later today –zura?" Uzura missed her too than, but of course she did, Ahiru came with him every day, and now Uzura most have become accustomed to having both of them with her.

"Maybe. I wasn't able to make plans because she was sleeping." Uzura let it go and started to make him play knights and princesses with her, and since she lived with two very strong, independent woman, Fakir was the knight in distress. Uzura locked the knight in her miniature castle and began rooting around for a guard to make sure the knight stayed put.

"What about a dragon, Fakir?" She held up and angry looking, toy dragon and waved it at him, "Could a dragon keep a knight guarded?"

"Yes, dragons are very strong." Fakir nodded, Uzura's face lit up and she placed the dragon in front of the castle's gate, she made the dragon roar and stomp around the castle, and Fakir, being the best nanny in the world, made his doll say, "Save me! Save me!" as the princess slayed the dragon. He looked up when he heard a scoff and saw Rue leaning against the door frame, he wasn't too happy to see her, especially when he was playing princess with Uzura, but Uzura was.

"Rue!" She dropped her toys and ran to the older woman, "Rue, do you wanna play with us –zura?"

"Not now, Uzura," She bent down in front of her so that she was eye level with the child, "I just wanted to check on you, I have work to do today, but if I finish early, I'll try to play with you later, okay?"

"Okay –zura." Uzura pouted before sullenly turning back to Fakir.

"Where's Ahiru?" Rue pouted slightly as she looked around the room, expecting her to pop out of somewhere like Uzura had.

"I let her sleep in today." Fakir grumbled at her and her face dropped for a moment before she smiled evilly at him.

"She's gonna be mad!" She singsonged.

"What? Why?" Fakir sat up straighter.

"She _hates_ it when people let her sleep in,  _especially_ when she specially asked that person to wake her up." Rue clasped her hands behind her back and began to walk away, "Oh, and when she's done yelling at you, tell her I want to see her."

"Whatever!" And Fakir went back to playing with Uzura, who had regained some of her earlier spirit.

It was a little after lunch when Fakir heard the front door slam open. He flinched, knowing that somewhere, Rue was laughing at his misfortune. Fakir told Uzura to play dress up in her room for a bit and when she asked why he had to tell her that Ahiru wanted to see her as a princess. Her eyes grew wide before she raced excitedly to her room where she could change into whatever pretty princess dress she had on hand. Just as she left, Ahiru barged into the room.

She wore a yellow dress that looked like it had been thrown on for the corset strings weren't properly tied and her sleeves rested on her shoulders wrongly. Her hair had not been done in its normal braid, but instead flowed down her back freely and it looked like she had barely began to brush it when she noticed the sun was already in the middle of the sky. She had her hands on her hips and glared at him, it didn't scare him since he had seen much worse, but the fact she was angry with him made him want to plead mercy.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She yelled at him as she walked towards him, but he remained emotionless, not allowing her the knowledge that she had made him want to cower.

"I thought you could use the sleep since I woke you up in the middle of the night." He monotoned.

She huffed, "Do you think that matters to me? Now my whole day is off and it's your fault!"

_Apologize._

_Calm her._

But Fakir had too much pride, "You'll be fine, you'll just go to bed a little later and when I wake you up in the morning you'll be back on schedule."

"That's not what I'm mad about! I asked you to wake me up when you did but you didn't!" She whined, she pouted at him but backed down.

_Apologize._

_Make it right._

"It won't happen again, then." Fakir walked toward her and adjusted the strap that laid on her shoulder incorrectly. She looked away as he did and blushed.

_Apologize._

Fakir opened his mouth to say sorry when Uzura came rushing back in in a pink, puffy dress and a gold crown.

"Tada –zura!" She put her hands in the air and spun around. "I'm a princess –zura!"

Ahiru smiled and she knelt down in front of Uzura, "Are you a princess today, Uzura?"

"Yes –zura!" She spun around some more and Ahiru giggled at her antics.

"Oh, Ahiru," Fakir touched her shoulder, "Rue wants to see you." Ahiru looked confused for a moment but then nodded in understanding. She giggled some more as she stood up and Fakir had to hold her steady as she lost her balance.

"Thank you!" She smiled at him, and he smiled back, apparently, she had already forgiven him.

"What does Rue want to see you about?" Fakir asked, he knew Ahiru knew, otherwise she wouldn't have giggled.

"Oh!" She giggled again, "I'll tell you when we get home." Home, he supposed it was now, and that didn't bother him one bit.

Fakir played with Uzura for an hour longer before taking her to the kitchen for her mid-afternoon snack where Ebine was pulling fresh cookies out of the oven.

"Oh!" She said, "Just in time!" She put the cookies on the counter before singing to them, Fakir saw the steam that came from them had gone away and he realized that she had just used magic. He had seen Ahiru practice her magic, but she danced, Ebine just sang to the cookies in same kind of old language he used to channel his magic. "Here you go, Uzura!"

"Thank you –zura!"

"Fakir, would you like some?" Fakir looked up at the woman who held the cooled tray of cookies in front of him, he was tempted, but he didn't want to impose, and shook his head no.

"Cookies!" Someone else shouted, and soon Ahiru stood in front of him, grabbing at the cookies on the tray, her hair was still down, but now it was actually brushed and shined in the kitchen light. Rue walked in calmly behind her and also took a cookie from the tray.

"Ahiru, I think you're in someone's way." Rue nodded to Fakir and nibbled on the cookie, joining Uzura at the table. Ahiru whipped around and noticed Fakir for the first time and how close they stood together. Fakir didn't mind, that meant his– Ahiru was close to him, but she apparently did. Her face grew red and she stumbled away from him.

"Fakir! I'm sorry! I didn't see you! I just smelled the cookies and I was hungry since I didn't eat! I'm sorry!" She rambled, Fakir was about to tell her that she was fine when the last few words of her sentence finally processed in his head.

"You haven't eaten yet?" He glared down at her, and under his heated gaze she shrunk even further.

"Well, I woke up and realized you didn't wake me up so I hurried to find you and then Rue wanted to see me so I haven't gotten to eat yet!" The longer she spoke, more of her confidence came back, and soon she was glaring at him, too, well, it was more of an angry pout then anything.

"Well, maybe you should have eaten before running off to yell at me!" He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Never mind, that doesn't matter! Ebine! Can you whip something up for Ahiru, please?"

"Sure!" She called out, hurrying back into the kitchen to make Ahiru a quick and easy meal. While she did that, Fakir whipped Ahiru around and forced her to sit down at the table, he went to the sink and got her a glass of water and made her drink it all. Ahiru grumbled, but did as Fakir told her to do and began to eat when Ebine placed a sandwich down in front of her, laden with meat. Fakir made sure she ate all of it and got her more water, this girl was more trouble than she was worth!

"Okay!" Ahiru shouted when she couldn't eat anymore, "I'm full now!"

"Good." Fakir crossed his arms and leaned against his chair.

"Fakir, I relieve you of your duties." Rue said, wiping crumbs off of her mouth with a napkin. "You and Ahiru can head home."

"Thank you." Fakir said before standing and waiting for Ahiru to follow his lead. They walked to the door and Ahiru fumed. "Are you okay?"

"No." She scowled, "I don't know. Maybe?"

"I only forced you to eat because you haven't eaten all day, and if I hadn't been in the kitchen, you probably just would have eaten cookies instead of a proper meal." Fakir reasoned.

"I know, you just didn't have to be so gruff about it."

He smiled at her and she returned the favor, and they walked along the road on the way home. He hadn't really had a home in twenty or so years, sure he had the house by his rice paddy, but that place was only there to be used, Ahiru's house was meant to be lived in. He liked it that way and hoped it would stay that way. Many people were out today, going to a family member's house, or going to the pub with all of their friends, and as nervous as it made him, Fakir left calmer than he ever did walking the streets of the Outlands than those of the City.

Fakir opened his mouth to talk to Ahiru when the town seemed to grow colder, Ahiru shivered and Fakir, instinctively wrapped an arm around her, when she didn't protest he kept it there and looked around the town. Suddenly, the sky darkened and many people, including Fakir and Ahiru, stopped to look around and see what the problem was. Thousands of holograms filled the sky, each street seemed the have one, no block was skipped, and people whispered at the holograms of the king of the City.

"My fellow Citizens," He began, "As you know, a guard kidnapped an Outlander's child a week ago at the Winter Solstice parade, and one of the Outlander's was sent to retrieve the child. They were successful, but I had not known that the child was an Outlanders and was accused of kidnapping the child myself. The  _leader_  of the Outlanders agreed to meet with us, to discuss, civilly, why one of my guards acted out."

"He kidnapped Uzura!" Ahiru whispered, "The guard took her under Drosselmeyer's orders!"

"However, at the meeting, their leader tried to kill me! With poison!" The Citizens on the other side of the hologram gasped and some screamed while Outlanders whispered their disbelief to each other.

"That's not true!" Ahiru yelled, but no one seemed to hear.

"Yes, yes, I know, such a violent reaction to something I did not do, of course, what you expect from magic – users!" People on the other side agreed while Outlanders yelled their outrage. "That is why I declare war on the Outlanders for striking without reason! We have had peace for years, but now it is obvious that only one kingdom should thrive!" Citizens cheered while Outlanders began to panic, Fakir instantly pulled Ahiru closer to him and glared at the hologram.

"He can't declare war!" Someone on Fakir's side yelled, "The shields would block off any attack!" But Drosselmeyer seemed to hear the man's words.

"I have a way to take down the shields!" Drosselmeyer proclaimed, "A power has been bestowed upon me by a spirit that wishes to exterminate the vermin that live in the Outlands!" Again, people cheered, and Drosselmeyer made a book, a stand, and a pen appear before him. With the pen he began to write and speak at the same time. He spoke strongly and clearly in a foreign language that Fakir could only use for magic, and from Drosselmeyer's side, the City's shield seemed to be sucked into the pages until it was gone completely. Citizens cheered but Fakir and the Outlanders could only watch in horror as Drosselmeyer began the process again, and the shield that surrounded the Outlands was sucked into Drosselmeyer's book as well.

Strong winds blew into the kingdom and for the first time in a long time, the Outlands felt the chill of winter.

Rue watched in horror as Drosselmeyer sucked the shield away saying the song that only she, Edel, and Mytho knew. She felt pain in her heart, how could Mytho do such a thing? How could he tell Drosselmeyer that information knowing he wanted to start a war? She put her hands on her face and shook her head, not believing Mytho could be so cruel, to use her and get information out of her. He had said he fell in love with her and she had said she felt the same thing, but was she so obvious the first day they met . . . was he able to use her emotions against her? Against her people?

Soon the holograms went away, back to the City, and winter flew into her open window, she didn't care though, she simply sank to the ground in a pile of shivering tears. She almost jumped when her own calling device went off, she wiped her tears away and tried to like semi-decent. When she picked up the phone she read the name  _Autor_  and rolled her eyes, she didn't care about how she looked in front of him. She answered it with her normal grace and nearly dropped the device when she saw that it wasn't Autor.

"Mytho!" She put her hands to her mouth in shock before composing herself, picking up the device and glaring at Mytho, "What do you want, _Prince_?" She put as much venom in the word as she could and watch as Mytho looked like a puppy being scolded.

"Rue, you must know I didn't tell Drosselmeyer how to take down the shields!" Mytho whispered harshly at her, as if he feared someone would over hear him, and perhaps someone would.

"What are you talking about? How else would he know? And how did he take the shields down, he's just a human!" Rue put her hand on her hip even though he couldn't see.

"He has magic!" Mytho was frantic, "He used magic and forced the information out of me, Rue! He made me tell him everything, and I could do nothing to stop it."

"Mytho." She spoke softly and reached her hand out to touch him when she realized he was miles away, "How?"

"He used magic to rip it right out of me." Mytho's voice shook and Rue's concern for her prince grew.

"Mytho, what did he do?" Rue asked again.

"It hurt." Mytho looked so pained and Rue understood.

"He used  _Fluch der Schmerzen_. " Rue gasped, "That's forbidden!"

"What? What is that?" Mytho asked.

"It's a curse, Drosselmeyer must have used it to get information out of you."

"I'm sorry, Rue." Mytho's eyes looked pained and Rue wanted to cry. Her pure prince didn't deserve this.

"It's not your fault!" She choked out, keeping down tears, "You have no control!"

"Will he do it again?" He looked panicked and Rue wished she could be there for him.

"I don't know." A tear rolled down her cheek, "I don't know what he'll do to get information. I told you so much that day. I put you in danger!"

"Rue, you didn't! I was the one who wanted to see you!"

"I told you so much." Rue whispered, her voice was low and she didn't know if Mytho heard her or not.

"I don't know Drosselmeyer's plans for me." He wet his lips, "But I can assure you anything he puts me through isn't your fault." He reached his hand out and touched the edges of his device, "I promise you that."

"I love you!" Rue cried before he had to leave, and she could tell he would leave her soon.

"Rue." He cooed, and smiled, "I lo-"but he couldn't finish, there was a knock at the door.

"Prince?" someone called from behind the door, "The king wants you in the study." Panic filled his eyes before he answered.

"Tell him I will be there in a minute." He turned back to Rue, "I don't know what he wants, but I will be okay."

"You could come here." The idea filled her head, "He brought down the shields! You could come if you wanted to."

"I can't," Mytho smiled gently and Rue couldn't bare to see that smile, "For the same reason I know I will be okay. I am the prince, the City needs me, and with the king being as he is, they will need someone like me to lead them through the darkness."

"Be safe, Mytho." Rue left another tear fall.

"I will, I love you, Rue." He smiled and Rue covered her mouth so he wouldn't hear her sob. Mytho ended the call and felt Rue to cry freely. But she couldn't, she had a duty to her people, and her people had to know that Drosselmeyer was a magic-user. She threw her calling device onto her bed and ran down the hall, looking in every room she assumed Edel to be in.

"Edel!" She called when she finally found her, Rue panted and bended over slightly as Edel rose from her desk where she had a clear view of Drosselmeyer's declaration of war through the window.

"Rue, whatever is the matter." Edel gently lead the girl to a seat but Rue wouldn't let her and grasped at Edel's shoulders.

"Drosselmeyer is a magic-user!" She gasped, still trying to gather air, "Drosselmeyer used magic to bring down the shields!" Edel glared at the window, but somehow didn't seem surprised. The room shook slightly and Rue knew Edel's magic was growing out of control with her anger.

"Edel!" Rue called out, catching the leader's attention again.

"Rue," She hissed, "That man has caused me enough trouble over the years and now he wants war." Rue began to breathe easy again and pulled herself off of Edel. "And if it's a war he wants." Edel strolled over to the window, "Than a war he shall get."


	5. The Attack

_Once upon a time, a king banished and killed any and all dragons in his land for he feared their strength and power. He killed and hunted until his kingdom was purged of any and all dragons, well, all except one. As many times as the king hunted, shot, cut, and unsuccessfully electrocuted, he could not kill the dragon, he was too large and nothing penetrated his thick scales, his power was strong and great, so much so that no weapon could come near him before bursting into flames for he radiated magic. For years the strong dragon lived in the city and was unharmed, no matter how many times the king hunted him, however he grew weary of being hunted and flew away to the fields outside the city’s limits to live peacefully._

            Ahiru shifted from foot to foot and rubbed her hands together. She waited in the crowd of people for Edel to show, she would explain what was happening, and what their course of action would be. Fakir stood next to her with his arms crossed, he wasn’t as anxious as her, but of course this wasn’t his home, he had only been here a week, and a week wasn’t enough time to start caring about a town enough to fight for it. Ahiru bit her lip and whined. Where was Edel? She should be here by now! Ahiru felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over at Fakir, who looked rather annoyed.

            “Calm down, Edel will get here soon.” And as if he had summoned her, Edel, as well as Rue, stepped onto the small stage that had been set up in the town square.

            “Outlanders,” Edel spoke, her voice spreading through the square with the aid of her magic, “Drosselmeyer has declared war under false pretenses. However, he has declared war on us and we have no choice but to protect and defend our kingdom. And in order to do that, I must ask that any person over the age of eighteen to our army. Drosselmeyer has many people in his kingdom and I have no doubt that his army is great! In order to defeat them, in order to keep our home safe, we have fight with all we have!” Many people cheered and others clapped, but Ahiru could only watch.

            “This war will not be easy, for Drosselmeyer’s armies outnumber us, but if we can rally enough people to stand against him we may have a fair chance!” She continued, “Please, if you can, join us in our war against an unjust king! For the peace we once had!” She gestured widely to a table where several people sat with paper piled in high stacks. An enrollment table. Ahiru began to walk to it when Fakir pulled her back.

            “What do you think you’re doing?” He asked rather venomously, his grip on her shoulder strong, he wasn’t letting her go anywhere.

            “I’m going to enroll in Miss. Edel’s army!” She tried to pull away but knew it was a fruitless effort.

            “No you aren’t,” He scowled at her but his eyes softened, “You couldn’t get hurt!”

            “And that’s not really your concern!” She scowled too and tried to get out of his grasp, but it only tightened.

            “It is when you’re my –“He took a deep breathe, but didn’t finish his sentence, “It doesn’t matter, if you get hurt –“He trailed off again.

            “I know I’m supposed to be important to you sometime in the future or whatever!” Ahiru augured, “But I’m not right now, and if I get hurt, you won’t care!” The thought saddened her, she thought they had gotten close over the past few weeks, but she knew it was true nonetheless, if she died, he wouldn’t care, “And besides, I want to help!” Finally, he let go of her shoulder.

            “Fine.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets, “Go sign up for Edel’s army.” Ahiru nodded and turned to join the line that had accumulated while she had augured with Fakir. If she had to be honest with herself, she thought he would have put up more of a fight, but maybe when she said he wouldn’t care it reminded him he didn’t. It made Ahiru sad, and while she didn’t understand why, she wished that Fakir did care about her.

            The line moved fast, or perhaps it was just that she wasn’t paying attention, but she was at the front sooner than she thought and came face to face with Lysander.

            “Hello, Ahiru.” He looked confused, as if he wondered why she was joining the army, but carried on with his job, “Fill out this form.” Ahiru grabbed to form that Lysander shoved in front of her and filled out her full name, her date of birth, her magic abilities and how they were brought out, her current address, and if she had any medical problems. She handed the enrollment form back to Lysander, who stamped the form with the Outland official seal, a picture of a swan bowing its crown covered head. She was handed a different paper and Lysander told her to meet to in the field west of the kingdom in two days, where the grass was cleared and a training arena was being constructed to train and build this new army.

            Ahiru hugged the paper to her chest as she walked back to where Fakir stood with his head down. She walked up to him and put a hand on his arm, he flinched, as if her touch burned, but Ahiru didn’t move her hand.

            “Fakir, are you okay?” She tried to find his eyes but they were hidden behind his bangs. “Ya know? If you’re so worried about me joining the army, why don’t you join too?”

            He looked up at her, “I can’t fight Drosselmeyer, if he sees me he’ll go after me and try to kill me.”

            “How do you know he even remembers you?” Ahiru asked, “He may have forgot you by now! It has been, what? Twenty five years?”

            He shook his head, “He remembers.” He swallowed and turned away from her, “Besides, I wouldn’t be good in a fight, I would just burn everything down, and that includes the side I fight for.” He walked away.

            Under her breathe, she said, “Somehow, I doubt that.” She hurried after him and asked him about Drosselmeyer.

            “He’s a madman, for one thing.” He scowled, but not as fiercely as before, “He’s powerful and smart, he was able to create machines that could kill dragons that should have been impossible. He won’t stop until he gets what he wants, if you want to win this war, you’ll have to kill him.” Ahiru drew her eyebrows together and glared at the ground in concentration.

            “Fakir, would you mind if we went to the barn?” The barn was an old, abandoned building on the edge of the town that she had found when she was young. Ahiru used it to practice her magic, it was easier in that big building than in her small home. He shrugged and Ahiru took that as a yes. She smiled, rather happy that she was allowed to do something she generally loved instead of talking about murder. Even though she was joining a war, it didn’t mean she would abandon her morals and kill someone in cold blood.

            The way to the barn was long, at least half an hour, but Ahiru didn’t mind as she talked to Fakir, it was easy to talk to him, even as he said so little.

            “-And I almost have it too!” She talked animatedly, “I just need a little more practice and I’ll have the spell down!”

            “Hmm.” She smiled at him.

            “Rue’s really good, and she’s been helping me with my magic, but it’s really hard!” And it was, Ahiru’s clumsiness hadn’t let her progress as others had, it was only a small bump in the road, but as long as Ahiru practiced she would get it! “She says that I’ve doing really well, too! I don’t really see it but she says I’ve been advancing lately and that’s really great for me!”

            “Don’t let her get in your head,” He said, “If you aren’t getting better than she shouldn’t lie to you.”

            “But I am getting better!” She argued, “I’ve learned three new spells in the last few weeks and without her it would’ve taken at least of month to learn one!”

            He shrugged, “How should I know? I’ve never seen you do magic except for when we first met. I’m just saying don’t let her fool you if it isn’t true.” Ahiru pouted lightly at him, sure she wasn’t the best magic user but she was getting the hang of it! It took a little more practice than most, sure, but she wasn’t one to give up so easily!

            Ahiru practically jumped with joy as they stepped into the barn, now she could show Fakir how good she was getting! He sat down in a pile of old hay and watched her expectantly. She blushed slightly, not used to given so much blatant attention. She turned around and began her stretches and fell into the easy routine. She wanted to start with a simple spell, like she always did, and started a graceful dance that was well ingrained into her head. She landed on her toe, bended over, with the tips of her fingers touching the dirt ground of the barn. She rose from her position, raising her right leg behind her as she stood on her toe with her arms held over her head. As her hands shoot up to the sky, a flower rose from the ground, stopping at Ahiru’s waist, and she let her position fall as she cupped the flower in her hands.

            She smiled up at Fakir who actually looked amazed, he smiled and said, “You’re better than I gave you credit for.” He leaned forward, and his smile changed into a smirk, “Now, why don’t you practice that spell you were having trouble with? The one you talked about on our way here.” Ahiru’s smile instantly faded, that spell was hard, she wasn’t prepared to do it! But she did it anyway. She ripped the flower out of the ground and threw it at Fakir, who looked too smug in her opinion.

            Ahiru took a deep breath and took her starting positon. She stood on one toes with her other leg stretched out behind her and she wobbled slightly before steadying herself, she bit her lip and jutted her arms in front of her and behind her. She took a few steps and jumped into the air, landed on her toe, and attempted to spin her body, it didn’t work like Rue said it would and she fell. She got right back up, however and continued the dance, it felt awkward to preform it alone, but Rue said it would. Ahiru spread her arms out and began to spin, she fumbled but kept going, she stopped and leaned forward on her toe, her arms stretched before and behind again, with her leg swung back, high in the air. Lastly, she crossed her arms over her chest and held her leg high in the air, she thought she was going to hold it, but she began to fall back.

            “Idiot!” Fakir jumped into action, and at a speed humanly impossible, rushed to her side and caught her. “It looked like you were doing a _pas deux de_ by yourself.”

            “What’s a paw day do?” She looked up at him confused, she was nestled closely to his chest, but neither took notice.

            “ _Pas duex de._ ” He corrected, “It’s a dance performed by two people.”

            “Oh.” Ahiru pouted, maybe that’s why it was so difficult to learn! “Then how am I supposed to do it?”  

            “You would have to do it with someone, for one thing.” Ahiru’s eyes lit up and she looked up at him she opened her mouth, but he caught on, “Oh, no! I am not dancing with you!”

            “Please, Fakir?” Ahiru begged, till laying in Fakir’s grasp, “How am I supposed to learn otherwise? Please?”

            “Fine.” Fakir shook his head as Ahiru squealed, “What is the spell even supposed to do anyway?”

            “It’s supposed to spread the emotion of hope.” Ahiru smiled.

            “Why was Rue teaching it to you then? I didn’t think that was her specialty.”

            “It isn’t, I couldn’t get it, and since Rue is so good at dancing, I asked her for help!” Ahiru stood up and he followed suit. “Do I need to show you how it goes?”

            “No, I was watching, remember? I’ll be fine.” Fakir took her hand and pulled her toward him, he raised her hands into the cross like position and she raised her leg out of habit. She didn’t stumble, not with Fakir there to hold her, and for once, she genuinely felt graceful. As she finished, she turned and saw Fakir smiling, and she knew it worked.

            “Why are you smiling?” She tilted her head at him.

            “I feel like we can win this war,” Fakir looked out the window of the barn, towards the town.

            “I do too.” Ahiru smiled as he turned back to her, “Can we do that again?”

            “Yes.”

            Saturday came faster than she expected, and Ahiru was a nervous wreck as Fakir walked with her to the arena, and she voiced her nerves to her friend.

            “But what if I’m the worst soldier and they decide that they’ll be better off without me and make me resign?” Ahiru definitely did not want that to happen.

            “You’ll be fine, as far as I’m concerned, you’re more powerful than most of the people there.” Fakir side glanced her.

            “I know, but what if I –? “  

            “Ahiru, calm down, you didn’t join the army to be fired from it. They need people, they can’t afford to get rid of you, whether or not you’re bad, and you’re not.” He looked forward at the arena, which had been built magically in three days.

            “I know.” Ahiru sighed, she was so nervous, she wished her dance worked on her and she could fill herself up with hope. Her eye caught the arena as well, people filtered into it, many people she knew and cared for and couldn’t imagine dying in battle. But that was war, and war had casualties. Ahiru prayed to the spirits, which ever ones would listen, asking them to protect her people. Ahiru went inside the arena and found people milling around, it was bright inside and warm, but Ahiru didn’t care for that, she wanted to start training.

            Outside was grassy and many people were already there, practicing magic and fighting, someone ran around and built up their strength. It felt strange to be here, Ahiru wasn’t a warrior, she didn’t know how to fight, but of course, that’s what this was for. It also felt strange wearing pants, but it’s not like she could fight in a dress. The clothing had been her father’s, adjusted to fit her, they were dark and tight, but she preferred it that way to the baggy way they hung on her before.

            “Fakir what should I –?“ She began, but stopped as Rue stepped into the field, she too wore pants and tight fitting clothes. She put her hands to her throat and her voice spread out through the arena.

            “Ladies and gentlemen, please gather over this way!”

            “I’ll see you after.” Fakir said, turning around and heading towards the stands. They weren’t exactly necessary, but no one knew how to completely take them out of the design. Ahiru followed the crowd to where Rue stood in the stands with her hand on her neck to project her voice.

            “Today, we will start your training.” She began, “We won’t get very far today, but I will see how powerful you are magic wise and what you are best suited for in this army!” She walked back and forth in front of them, “You will separate  into four groups, Lysander, Autor, Malen, and I. We will see what you have and split you into divisions. Lysander’s division, if you are so placed there, is self-defense, you will guard our home, and if Drosselmeyer attacks, you shall alert the rest of your division and defend our home.

            “Autor’s division is strategy. If you are so placed there, your job will be to plan attacks on the City. You will be placed there for your mental abilities over your physical, and you will be just as crucial as any other division! If you are placed in Malen’s division you shall act as our stealth team and spies, if we need that. If we need to make a sneak attack on Drosselmeyer, you will be called forth, and if we need information about the City, what its military is planning, what its Citizens are doing to help the war that is what your job shall be.

            “Lastly, if you are placed in my division you shall be our front line. Any main attacks we have on Drosselmeyer and the City, you will fight there, if Drosselmeyer attacks us, you shall help the self-defense division if they need your help. Your job is perhaps the most important for you shall be our main force. You will need to be powerful, strong, and ready to fight.” Rue stopped her pacing and she was front and center, everyone’s eyes were on her. “We begin now!”

            Lysander, Autor, Malen and Rue instantly started dividing up the group, each taking an equal or almost equal amount of people to their sides of the arena. Ahiru went with Rue, mainly because that was who she knew best, but because she hoped she would end up in Rue’s division. Rue took whichever people who were still in front of her to the north section and began to assess their abilities. She began with fighting, which she was surprisingly good at. When it came to Ahiru’s turn, Rue smiled at her to calm her down.

                  “Do your best, Ahiru!” She hopped from foot to foot with her fists in front of her. Ahiru gulped, but put her fists up as well, she remembered watching her father fight with a punching bag rather often and tried to remember his movements. “Whenever you’re ready!” Ahiru nodded, breathed, and hit Rue in the stomach, she stumbled, surprised at the power Ahiru had, but got right back into it, not holding back.

            Rue returned her punch with a kick to Ahiru’s side, and while it hurt, Ahiru didn’t let it throw her off, instead, she used it as an opportunity to grab Rue’s leg and twist it, making Rue herself twist. Rue fell on her stomach, but kicked Ahiru’s legs out from under her, Rue got on top of Ahiru and punched her jaw. She didn’t hit as hard as she could, Ahiru knew that, still, she grabbed Rue’s hand as she pulled back and hit Rue with all she had, which was actually a lot. Ahiru was able to pin Rue and held her hands above her head.

            Rue smiled at her before shoving her off, “You know, I didn’t think you had much fight in you.” Ahiru smiled and shrugged.

            “I didn’t know you were some kind of warrior princess.” She countered.

            “My dad taught me, and was it habit I couldn’t let go. Next!” Ahiru went back to sit with the others, but not before catching Fakir’s gaze, she smiled and waved and the best she got from him was a nod. She accepted that and sat down on the grass, it had been cold, but fighting had gotten her heated up, so now the cool grass felt welcomed.

            After the last few people had fought Rue, she went onto the next challenge, which was strategy. The idea was to create a battle plan that would stop Rue from mass destruction, Rue danced, creating raven like minions that would burst into light when defeated. Several had done very well with the challenge, while others had failed. Ahiru had failed, and rather epically at that.

            Ahiru’s plan had to be different from everyone else’s and that didn’t leave her with many options. Rue’s group consisted of seventy or so people, so Ahiru separated the group into seven groups of ten or eleven people, she sent in each group one at a time, several minutes apart and watched, rather horrified, as each group was picked apart by the raven minions, each group went in too late, and was unable to spare the previous ones, and many people laid on the floor, beat up by the ravens. She apologized profoundly, but many other people were defeated by the ravens with their poor plan as well, so there weren’t any hard feelings.

            Rue looked very tired, and she was able to rest as the next challenge, the stealth assessment, was set up. Rue explained that the challenge was to crawl through the labyrinth of metal vents without Rue being able to know where you are. Many had done well at that too, but Ahiru was too loud and slipped too often, Rue had been able to walk beside her the whole time, knocking on the vent to tell Ahiru that Rue knew where she was. It was very frustrating, but Ahiru knew as soon as Rue said “stealth team” she would never be a part of Malen’s division.

            Ahiru crawled out of the vent, exhausted from trying to lose Rue, with Rue offering a hand to help her up. “That was fun.” Rue smirked.

            “For you it was!” Ahiru panted as Rue laughed. She was handed a water, as were the others, and drank greedily from it.

            “One more assessment!” Rue called out, “And then you can have a lunch break!” Rue’s group cheered tiredly, while others groaned.

            The last assessment was hardly easy. Rue had taken the best battle plan from the second challenge and told everyone to go into action, using whatever strengths they had, to fight the raven minions, who had been programed to attack without reason, making them unpredictable. What made the challenge different from the last is that the raven’s actions replayed over and over so it was all the same, now, they went up against something unknown, like a real battle.

            The plan had been made by some man Ahiru didn’t know and it seemed rather difficult, but when followed correctly was cake. The group was split into two, one group stayed behind a line that served as a barrier of some kind, while the others full on attacked the raven minions. While they attacked, the people behind the line split again and slinked around the fighting to the back, where the ravens were left unprotected. The group then attacked the back, circling the ravens and destroying them from every angle. There were no ravens left to kill when they finished.

            Ahiru had been in the second group, slinking around the ravens and attacked from behind, she used her vines to squeeze the ravens until they vanished in purple light, or just shot the plants straight through them, and when a raven had caught her off guard, she was able to fight it off until someone came and vanquished it for her. Rue had clapped when they had finished, praising them and sending them inside, where there was food and more water.

            Fakir had meet her halfway and smiled lightly at her, “I have to admit, you did better than I expected. C’mon, you must be hungry.” He lead her away and inside the hall that wrapped around the giant field where tables were sent up every once in awhile to hand out food and drinks, it didn’t seem like enough tables, but at least they weren’t too overwhelmed. Fakir had led her to one of the less crowded tables and took her back to the stands to eat. Not many other people gathered there, and Ahiru figured that’s why Fakir choose this spot in particular.

            The food were sandwiches and apples, she was so hungry from all she did, that she ate it ravenously and Fakir had to tell her to slow down or she would make herself sick.

            “Sorry!” She giggled between bites, “I was nervous and didn’t eat much this morning!”

            “I know,” He took a bite of his apple, “I tried to get you to eat more, remember?”

            “I remember, I’m just saying I’m hungry!” Ahiru happily bit her sandwich and Fakir gave a small laugh that was more of an amused scoff than anything, and ate some more of his apple. They sat for a while, discussing each division she would likely get sorted in.

            “Not strategy.” Fakir shook his head, “Or stealth. You’re a good fighter, so maybe self-defense, and the last one you did –“

            “Front line.” Ahiru supplied.

            “I know that! You took out a lot of those ravens, so maybe you’ll be put into front line.” Fakir’s voice faded as he talked and Ahiru got the feeling he wouldn’t like it if she was put in the front line.

            “No matter where I go,” Ahiru said with confidence, “I’ll do my best to help the Outlands.”

            “That you will.” Fakir smiled at her, one of his soft ones, and Ahiru felt lighter, and she didn’t worry about where she was placed or if she was kicked out for not being good enough. She wanted to say more, but Rue called everyone back to the field. “I’ll get this for you,” he motioned to her lunch trash, “You go.” She smiled and nodded before meeting at the field with everyone else.

            Rue was flanked by Lysander, Autor, and Malen, they all looked tired, as did everyone else, but they still stood tall with pride. “The divisions have been decided and we will call out your name and assign you your group!” Rue spoke loudly and there was a scattered clap from people who still had energy. Lysander cleared his throat and stepped forward, he held papers, forms from the other day, each leader had a stack in their possession, Ahiru began to notice, and he called names off of the papers.

            Autor and Malen went after him and since Ahiru’s name was not called by either of them, she knew she was in Rue’s division, but Rue still called everyone’s names.

            “Ahiru –!” She didn’t finish, however, because the wind grew wild, hair blew in Ahiru’s face and papers fell from people’s hands. “What –?“ Rue looked around, as did everyone else, but Ahiru was the first to locate the problem. Giant machines flew through the sky, propellers blowing wind like crazy, and worst of all, the giant machines opened at the bottom and long metal tubes fell from the sky.

*

            Fakir knew what was happening before anyone else did, “Drosselmeyer!” he growled before leaping into action. He stood from his seat and began to run down the bleachers toward the field, he jumped over the edge and ran towards Ahiru, as long as she was safe, everything would be okay. But Fakir didn’t notice the bombs that fell, they landed yards away from the group and many people were still injured. They screamed out in pain, but Fakir did not hear Ahiru scream in agony so he kept running. He also didn’t notice the shield Rue had made, she repeated the dance over and over until it covered the Outlanders and Fakir.

            The bombs still fell but burst over the shield, which Rue was struggling to keep up. The first and second machine left, but the third still had bombs. It positioned itself directly over the shield and let its bomb’s go, they fell and burst, and fell and burst on the shield, and the more the bombs fell, the harder it was on Rue, she cried out in agony with each bomb that hit the shield. She was struggling to keep it up and with each bomb, her magic grew weaker.

            Fakir shook his head and run towards Ahiru again, she seemed so far away, but Fakir could make it, he could guard her, keep her safe until the third ship left.

            But before he could, Rue cried out, “I can’t!” And the shield fell as did one last bomb. People ran in all directions from the bomb, and Ahiru did too, but she couldn’t get away fast enough, and shrapnel and fire licked and lodged its way into her flesh.

            “Ahiru!” Fakir cried and ran towards her, but someone else had her before he did.

_Mine._

_Protect._

Whoever had picked her up had raced her inside the arena where others were also being rushed into, not many people got hit, maybe ten or so, but Fakir didn’t care because Ahiru was hurt and it was because he didn’t reach her in time.

            _Hurt._

_Save._

_Protect._

_Mine._

He followed them into some kind of room where they laid Ahiru down on a bed and began picking the shrapnel out of her skin. It was some kind of sickbay, but there were only three nurses on staff, so many people were inside helping, and apparently too many people, because when Fakir tried to go in, a nurse stopped him.

            “There are too many people in here!” He said “You’ll have to wait!” But Fakir couldn’t just wait while Ahiru was injured.

            _Mine._

_Hurt._

_Heal._

            Fakir pushed past the nurse, who didn’t seem all that happy with being pushed around, and walked straight over to Ahiru. She laid on a table, bleeding, panting, and crying as the nurse pulled shrapnel from her skin, he had barely gotten any out and there were still so many.

            “ _Move._ ” Fakir pushed the nurse out of the way.

            “Fakir!” Ahiru panted, “What are you –“He shushed her and moved hair away from her sweaty forehead.

            _Heal._

_Protect._

_Save._

            Fakir squatted so he was eye level with her arm and said, “ _Herauskommen_.” Slowly, the rest of the shrapnel wiggled free of her arm and she cried out. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, brushing back her hair again before turning his attention back to her burned arm.

            _Heal._

            Gently, he took her arm and kissed it, Ahiru gasped, but he watched as the burn slowly faded. He kissed another wound, longer this time since it was bigger, and watched it heal. Fakir kissed her arm over and over until any and all burns and shrapnel wounds were healed.

            _Safe._

Fakir stood and looked her in the eye, “Do you have any other injuries?” he cupped her cheek with his hand and she leaned into it slightly, closing her eyes, and Fakir knew it was because she was tired.

            _Protect._

            She shook her head, “No.” She opened her eyes and looked up at him, “Thank you.”

            _Mine._

            Fakir looked down at her and shook his head, realizing exactly what he had just done. He put his hand to his mouth and backed away as he turned red.

            “Fakir?” Ahiru tried to sit up, but her arm was still sore, and caused her pain. He turned around and walked away, tuning Ahiru out as she called his name. Fakir had been merely walking, but over time it turned into a full on sprint. Eventually, he stopped in the field and walked around at the destruction, bombs were everywhere, bleachers had been decimated, and grass burned in several places. It looked like a war zone, but now, Fakir guessed that it was. He sat down in the grass, trying to clear his mind of the dragon, of the bombing, of Ahiru.

She had been hurt and was crying and just when she needed him, he ran away, but that was all he was good for, wasn’t it? Running away. That’s what he did when Drosselmeyer came after him! Fakir could have just as easily burned the City to a crisp, but no, he ran. Fakir put his head in his hands and tried to breathe, he didn’t think he could. What would Ahiru think of him if she knew? She would think him a coward, that’s what! As kind as she was, she would never let that go.

“Hey.” A voice called out, it was feminine and Fakir had hoped it was Ahiru, but when he turned his head, he only found Rue. She looked beyond tired, her hair was a mess, her clothes were ripped, and she walked with a slight limp, “I saw what you did in there,” She swallowed hard, “to save Ahiru, I don’t think I’ve ever seen that kind of magic before.”

“Mine’s different from yours.” He stated, “So what?”

“Nothing, I’m just saying it’s interesting to see something new.” She sat down a few feet away from him.

“Hmm.” He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall of the stand, it was cold metal and helped him cool down, dragons tended to heat up when they used magic. Rue leaned against the wall as well and they remained quiet for a few minutes.

“Thank you,” She said, surprising Fakir, “For saving Ahiru. She’s really the only family I have left, and I know that the bomb wouldn’t have killed her, but it still scared me.” He looked at her and saw her look towards the sky, “I don’t like the fact that she joined the army, and although she’s better at fighting than I expecting, I don’t like the fact that she’s been assigned to the front line division.”

“Then why place her there?” Fakir said stonily.

“It’s not like I have the only say!” Rue argued, her attention now on Fakir, “She isn’t any good in the stealth or strategy categories so that leaves self-defense or front line, at least I can keep my eye on eye if she’s in my division!” It made sense, but Fakir still didn’t like it.

“I still don’t like it.” Fakir muttered.

“I had to put her somewhere!” She glared, “At least she’ll have me to watch over her!”

Fakir didn’t say anything after that because he knew Rue was right, at least Ahiru had someone how loved her watching out for her. And between Lysander and Rue, Fakir felt Ahiru would be better protected under Rue.

“I’m taking her home now.” Fakir stood and looked down at Rue.

“Good,” She stood, probably disliking the fact that Fakir looked down at her, not that it made a difference, he still a head taller than her, at least, “I was about to dismiss them anyway. Oh, and Monday we have training, and you need to let her come, Fakir, she needs training if she’s going to survive this war.” Fakir nodded, begrudgingly, and left to go back to the sickbay while Rue went around dismissing people and telling them to return Monday but only if they were healed or well enough to attend.

Fakir took a deep breath before entering the sickbay, it seemed like the nurses had gotten things back under control and patients were either sitting waiting to be dismissed or waiting to be attended on. Ahiru had been talking to the patient on her left, who was being bandaged up, they were laughing, and since who she was talking to was male made it all much worse. He walked up to Ahiru’s side and glared at the boy.

“Oh, hi Fakir! This is Dylan!” She gestured towards the male who cowered under Fakir’s glare. “Dylan, this is Fakir.”

“Hi.” Dylan gave a small wave, too scared to move anything else. Fakir didn’t say anything but instead turned to Ahiru, a glare still marring his face.

“You could’ve gotten killed.” He said.

“Well, I didn’t!” She pouted, his glare having no effect on her, “And you fixed me up!” She lifted her arm, it looked red and Fakir realized that it must hurt her to move it at all.

“Still, you need to be more careful.” He had the urge to pick her up and take her home that way and he realized that he had his arms reaching out to do so. Quickly, he planted him on either side of her, for she was sitting on the side of the cot now, and leaned toward her, as if that would have anymore effect on her.

“I’m sorry! Those things were falling everywhere –!“

“Bombs.”

“And it’s not like there was one specific place that the _bombs_ didn’t hit! And I ran as fast as I could!” She whined.

“Hey,” _Dylan_ called out, “You should go easy on –“But he didn’t finish because Fakir was glaring at him again, and this glare was worse than the last.

“We’re going home, we’ve been dismissed by Rue.” He pushed himself off of the cot and waited for her to do the same. Ahiru wiggled off the bench using her left arm since her right was the one that was injured and almost fell when her feet hit the ground. Fakir hurried to catch her and instantly lifted her up in his arms, making her face red.

“F –fakir!” She pushed weakly against his chest, “I can walk by myself!”

“You were bombed.” He started to walk, “And you almost fell to the ground when you tried to stand, I don’t think you’re walking home, half an hour away.”

“Won’t you get tired?” Ahiru stopped struggling, they were in the halls now, and Fakir was trying to remember if the entry was left or right.

“No, I’m a dragon, remember?” He went left, “One of the strongest. You weigh nothing to me.”

“Okay,” She yawned, and as much as she tried to stay awake the whole way home, she feel sleep half way there.

Fakir did his best not to wake her, deciding sleep would be the best thing for the poor girl, but the house was locked, and Ahiru was the only one with a key.

“Hey.” He jostled her lightly, “Ahiru, I need the key.” Ahiru opened tired eyes and yawned before reaching into her front pocket and getting her key. She put in the locket and opened the door. He put her down on the couch where she fell asleep again and went to close the door.

“Fakir?” Ahiru called out softly from the couch.

“What?” He looked back at her, she was trying to sit up, but kept falling because she kept trying to use her bad arm.

“What were those things that attacked us?” She blinked tiredly at him and Fakir knew she was struggling to stay awake, he also knew that she wouldn’t go back to sleep until she was answered.

“Some kind of machine Drosselmeyer made.” _And with those, he was the upper hand_ , but he didn’t say that out loud. “Some kind of airship, at least that’s what I would call it. Go to sleep, you need it.” Ahiru only nodded, much to his relief and snuggled into his blankets, they would smell like her, he realized, that would make falling asleep _much_ harder.

He shook the thought away and went into the kitchen, trying to decide on what to make for dinner.    

It wasn’t until a few hours later that Ahiru woke up, and Fakir encouraged her to shower and change before dinner. He started cooking as she marched upstairs, it looked like she had most of her strength back, so he didn’t worry too much about her falling over in the shower, however he almost went up to check on her because her shower took almost an hour. Either way, dinner was completed just as she came back down stairs and sat heavily down in a chair.

She yawned, “I’m tired Fakir.”

“I can tell,” He put food on plates and water in cups as he went to join Ahiru at the table, “You should go to bed after dinner.”

“What about the dishes?” She out a hand over her mouth to hide a yawn.

He raised an eyebrow, she was falling asleep on her peas and she was asking to do more work, “No, you’ve done enough for today.” She didn’t talk much after that, and that was fine with Fakir, but it felt strange not to hear her constant chattering. When it looked like she had fallen asleep on her hand, Fakir cleared her plate and picked her up to take her upstairs, she woke up half up the staircase and tried to convince Fakir that she could walk by herself, and she was still arguing with him as he laid her down to rest.

“I can walk up the stairs by myself Fakir!” She drew out his name as he covered her with her blankets. He shushed her again and was about to leave when she caught his sleeve. “Wait!”

“What?”

“The other day when you were trying to convince me not to join,” She paused to yawn, “You said I was your something but then you didn’t finish. I’m your what, Fakir?” How the hell did she remember that? She could barely register that he was covering her up with blankets but she remembers his slip up from days ago?

“You’re my friend.” He said, and turned off her rosy lamp.  

“I’m your friend?” She whispered to herself, he wasn’t supposed to hear so he pretended he didn’t and he was almost out the door when she called again, “Fakir, wait!”

“Hmm?” He turned, keeping his hand on the doorframe to balance himself.

“How long are you going to stay with m– I mean, here?” She coughed and Fakir smiled to himself, hoping it was too dark for her to see.

“As long as you want me here, I’ll stay.” His answer seemed to please her because he heard an excited gasp escape her lips, “Good night, Ahiru.”

“Good night, Fakir!”

He went back down stairs, back to the couch he called a bed, gathered his sleeping clothes, and went into the restroom to change. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. He went around the house, turning out all of the lights and when he settled on the couch, he was right. It did smell like Ahiru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, I've been so excited for this chapter! I hope you all like it! And yes, dragon kisses do heal.
> 
> Herauskommen: Come out.


	6. The Fire

_Once upon a time, there were two kingdoms, and one lived in fear of the second even when the kingdom had nothing to fear. The people of the first kingdom wanted a battle between the two cities, so that they could protect their people from the evil that was nonexistent. However strong the second kingdom was, they could not afford a war of any size and arranged a meeting with the king and queen of the first kingdom. They meet in the fields that surrounded the two kingdoms and created a treaty that would ultimately create a long lasting peace between the two kingdoms._

            Mytho cried out as he doubled over in pain, Drosselmeyer had once again used the _Fluch von Schmerzen._ Pain spread through his body and his brain felt mutilated as Drosselmeyer pulled more and more information from the prince, and as he panted, he felt as if he could never feel joy ever again. He hold his stomach and put his other hand on a chair to steady himself, but not before the king came and kicked the chair out of his grasp. Mytho fell on the stone floor and hit his head, only adding to the throbbing.

            “They can only get food from the fields!“ Mytho had screamed when Drosselmeyer asked for information about the Outlands, however the request was too vague and Mytho’s brain was ripping it’s self apart trying to supply an answer. “They rely on their magic,“ He groaned, “As their jobs, and everyone has a place, and if you don’t have one, Edel finds one or makes one for you!“

            “I can work with that.“ Drosselmeyer muttered, “You really must be quiet! If someone sees you like this the City will panic, and we need our troops calm and ready to kill.“ Mytho quieted, somehow the pain didn’t seem as much, but something was missing, it felt like his heart. . . Like his heart was missing a piece, and Mytho realized he felt that way the last time Drosselmeyer sent him writhing on the floor. As if a shard of his heart had been taken.

*

            Rue dismissed her soldiers and prepared to leave, today she would meet her prince and maybe, just maybe, they could pretend the war didn’t involve them. She caught the eye of Fakir, who was talking with Ahiru, he was really listening to her more than anything, and they nodded to each other. She was glad that she and Fakir had begun to be more civil with each other, and if they both shared one thing in common, it was that they both cared for Ahiru. Fakir’s was different than hers, Rue cared for her like a sister while he cared for her like a friend, but not a friend, Ahiru meant so much to him, and while Ahiru, and maybe Fakir, didn’t notice, Rue did.

            Rue hurried home, showered, and changed into a black dress that reached the middle of her calf, it wasn’t her most appropriate winter dress, but training had left her hot and she appreciated the cold wind on her exposed legs, and she pulled the red cloak closer to her person so people wouldn’t recognize her. She didn’t know what would happen if someone caught her, but she didn’t want her people knowing she was sneaking in and out of the kingdom, no matter what her reasons were, she was a high member of society, second in command. If something were to happen to her, the town may panic.

            She left the Outlands without trouble and headed towards the farmhouse where her prince would be waiting for her. The thought of Mytho made her feel light and the trek wasn’t as bad as it had been the first few times. Rue almost ran when she saw the door, but she was dignified and held it in, yet her smile felt wide on her face, almost awkward. She skipped up the steps and threw open the door, she put her cloak next to Mytho’s on the hooks and called for him.

            “Mytho!“ She went to the kitchen first but he wasn’t there, “Mytho, I’m here, where are you?“

            “Rue?“ His voice sounded small and Rue found him in the sun room, looking out at the garden. She ran to him and hugged him, kissing his lips as she laughed with joy.

            “I’ve missed you so much, Mytho.“ She put her forehead on his and stared into his amber eyes, they were so bright and beautiful and they were hers to look into.

            “As have I.“ He responded, but there was no joy in it and he seemed doll-like.

            “Mytho, my prince, what’s wrong?“ She held his face in her hands, brushing his cheeks with her thumbs.

            “I don’t know, Rue.“ He didn’t take her hands or lean into them, he didn’t touch her and that worried her. “Drosselmeyer –“

            “Drosselmeyer? What did Drosselmeyer do?“ She looked into his eyes, trying to find the joy and love he had whenever he was with her.

            “He used the spell again, Rue.“ He stared blankly at her, it scarred her. What had had him weeping before pulled no emotion from him.

            “I don’t understand.“ She wanted to cry, “Why are you like this? Why are you so doll-like?“

            “Drosselmeyer. I think the spell,“ He frowned in consideration, probably the first emotion he had showcased and it wasn’t for her, “I think he took a shard of my heart –“

            “Mytho don’t be ridiculous.“ Rue smiled gently at him, but he remained blank, “That’s impossible.“

            “Rue, I think he’s stealing my emotions each time he uses the curse.“ Mytho stared at her like she meant nothing to him, and she couldn’t stand it.

            “Maybe he is.“ Rue whispered, it made sense, and since the curse was forbidden, Rue didn’t know what the curse did to a person, it’s after effects. “I don’t know the full extent of the curse so I can’t help you.“ Rue dropped her hands from his face and took his hands that hung limply at his side. She lead him the wicker couch and pushed him onto the couch before she joined him. She snuggled into his side and when he didn’t hold her, she had to tell him to do so.

            “What emotions do you think he took?“ Rue asked cautiously.

            “Joy and love.“ He said it with anger but there was no passion in his words, as if it only bothered him and Rue wondered if this kind of effect would be permanent.

            “How do you know?“She held on to his hand, terrified of the answer.

            “I felt a piece of my heart leave my body as he finished his work with me.“ Again, his words were said with no passion, no feeling and it made Rue’s stomach twist. “And when I look at you, I –“

            “Please stop!“ Rue panicked, she couldn’t her the end of that sentence, she would be broken! She knew it was because of Drosselmeyer and that her prince still loved her, but she wouldn’t be able to take hearing those words. “Just tell me that you love me.“

            “Rue, I don’t –“

            “Please!“ She cried, a tear falling down her cheek, “Just tell me you love me.“ He was quiet for a moment and it scarred Rue, she looked out the window, not being able to bare looking at Mytho’s lifeless face. “Trust me, Mytho.“ She spoke past the tears, “You do love me.“

            “I love you, Rue.“ Another tear fell from her eye as she listened to the lifeless way he said it, as if he was talking about next year’s crops! She stayed cuddled into him, not looking at his face, she played with his hands, which were so much bigger than hers, and did her best to stay warm in the unheated room with her short dress. She shivered against him and Mytho said, “You’re cold.“ He wrapped his arm around her and shielded her, but it wasn’t done lovingly, he placed his arm on her side and pulled her towards his torso, where heat radiated.

            It was puppet-like, as if he didn’t make his own movements, and Rue buried her head into his chest. “Rue, look at me.“ He said.

            “I can’t.“ Rue shook her head.

            “Please, joy and love may be gone, but it still saddens me to see you this way. Please.“ Rue lifted her head up and looked into his eyes, eyes that were filled with sorrow.

            “Believe me when I say that I’ve missed you, Rue. More than anything.“ She thought he would kiss her, her lips, her cheek, her forehead, anywhere, but he stayed upright, only looking down at her sadly, and even that emotion was fading. She swallowed, wanting to look away, but knew that that would hurt Mytho, so she forced herself to look at her prince. She laid on her back, her head in his lap and watched him as he watched her, it was strange, as if he was looking for something he misplaced, eventually, she closed her eyes and fell asleep, too tired to deal with her broken prince.

            When she awoke, something burned and ash filled her lungs, Rue gasped as she saw the fire in the room, eating away at the support beams and walls. She jumped away from Mytho, who looked panicked but didn’t move.

            “Mytho! Mytho we have to go!“ She tried to pull him off of the couch, but he remained planted and she wasn’t sure if he was simply unconcerned about the present situation or if he was magically stuck to the couch or just paralyzed in fear. “Mytho!“ She called again, but the man wouldn’t move. She gave up on him for a moment and went to the door, holding her arm in front of her face to block the ash, but when she reached it, she screamed as a beam fell and blocked her from entering the house, and there was no other way in.

            Rue coughed and went back to Mytho, she had an idea, but she didn’t know how well it would work, or if she could do it twice. She stood on the tips of her toes and used her leg to spin herself round and around, using Mytho to spot. As she did so, purple light surrounded her feet and twisted around her legs and body, but before the light encased her entirely, she leaned forward and touched Mytho’s forehead, suddenly the light wrapped it’s self around Mytho instead and Rue watched as her prince vanished, all the while chanting _the City, the City_ in her head like a mantra, hoping that’s where Mytho would go.

            When she stopped, she coughed violently, dancing required her to breathe so Rue had breathed in ash, and she didn’t know if she could do it twice, but another beam fell and she screamed again as fire licked the back of her leg. She almost fell in pain, but stood on her toes again, coughing as she breathed, spinning as fast as she could so the light would take her faster. Rue wasn’t sure if it worked and she barely remembered to think of home as the light closed over her head. She landed in the foyer of her house and collapsed from the pain in her leg.

            Rue screamed in agony and tried not to let the dress touch her burn, and it wasn’t long before Edel came rushing out, having heard her scream.

            “Rue!“ She called out, “What happened?“ Edel bent over Rue and examined her leg, “Katze!“ Edel yelled, and the teacher came from the direction of the parlor.

            “By the spirits, what happened!“ He lisped as he took his place next to Edel in examining Rue.

            “The fields, they’re on fire!“ Rue panted.

            “Katze, take her to the medical room and call a nurse over, I will gather those who can control water and have them put out the fire!“ Edel directed, and Katze very carefully picked Rue up, mindful of her leg, and hurried to the medical room. He laid Rue on the cot on her stomach so that her burn wasn’t touching anything, and went to call a nurse.

            “- I don’t know! Just get over here quick!“ Katze said to the hologram, Rue couldn’t tell who was on the other side, but soon after Katze ended the conversation, a woman transported into the room in blinding green light. Rue didn’t recognize the person and didn’t really see them for her vision had gone blurry in pain. Rue screamed as the nurse went to work on her leg, cleaning it and touching it and wrapping it with gauze, she brushed back hair from Rue’s face to tell her she was okay now and gave her medicine for the pain.

            Rue sat up and swallowed the medicine, saying, “I got ash in my lungs.“ She coughed again, as if to show prove, and the nurse went back to work, she sang a song and Rue felt the ash clear from her lungs, but not before they came coughing out of her mouth. Rue coughed and coughed and watched as with each cough ash came out, she coughed until no ash came out and then some after that, just to be sure. The nurse gave her more water and it felt blissful on her suddenly dry throat.

            “Thank you.“ She sounded hoarse and the nurse nodded, asking if there was anything else wrong with her, “No.“ She was heartbroken, but that wasn’t something a nurse could fix. Rue seat with her legs over the edge, she slumped her shoulders and never felt so unlady like.

            “Rue!“ Rue turned her head towards the voice and saw Uzura running towards her, “Are you okay –zura?“ Rue picked the child up when she got in front of Rue and hoisted Uzura up into her lap.

            “Yes, Uzura,“ Rue smiled, “I’m okay now.“

            “What happened, Rue?“ Rue turned her head again and saw Edel coming in the door.

            Rue averted her eyes from Edel, well, she didn’t have to say the whole truth, did she? “I was walking in the farmlands, to clear my head from training, and I wasn’t paying attention, but suddenly I was surrounded by fire! I tried turning back and running in the direction I came, but that path was on fire as well. I used a transportation spell, but not before I inhaled too much ash and got burned.“ It may not have been her best lie, but it would have to do. Edel nodded in consideration before Katze came back into the room.

            “The fire has been put out, but the farmlands –“He paused, “It’s gone, all of it.“

            “You mean -?“ Edel eyed him.

            “Yes, we have no more food except for the surplus we have in the town.“ Katze’s head bowed as he said it and Edel gasped.

            “We have no more food –zura?“ Uzura spoke up, looking at her mother for confirmation.

            “No, we have a small amount of food, but we’ll run out soon without the fields.“ Edel tried to smile for her child but it faltered.

            “He couldn’t have burned all of it!“ Rue said, “There’s miles and miles of farmland, we’ll just have to send our scouts and gatherers a little farther than normal.“ Katze simply shook his head, and Rue didn’t like it, “What? What’s wrong?“

            “The fire reached and burned every _inch_ of the farmlands, it took a lot of power from our water users to stop it.“ Katze confessed.

            “How – How is that possible?“ Rue yelled, this was an outrage! The farmlands stretched out in every direction for miles upon miles, there was no way a fire could burn all of it, and why would it only burn the farmlands, why wouldn’t it burn the City or the Outlands, unless - “Drosselmeyer.“ Rue gritted her teeth, she was fed up with that old man!

            “What did Drosselmeyer do?“ Katze asked.

            “Drosselmeyer is a secret magic user.“ Edel answered for Rue, who was too angry to speak properly.

            “Is Drosselmeyer the man who took me –zura?“ Uzura tilted her head at Edel.

            “Yes, child.“ Edel said before walking over to her and picking her up off of Rue’s lap. Edel put Uzura on her hip and began to walk out of the room, “Katze, take account of the food we have and ration it, than gather our best plant growers and tell them to start replanting the farmlands, ask anyone who is willing to help as well.“ Katze nodded and left to do just that, Katze was a magic teacher who taught basic magic to the Outland children, he was best suited for the position seeing as he was fluent in the dead language they used to cast spells, a dancer, and had practiced many instruments in his spare time. And now that Rue was handicapped, he would have to fillful her duties, if she wasn’t hurt, she would be the one calling people to the fields to help replant them.

            Rue looked at her leg and worried over it, how was she supposed to train her solders if she wasincapacitated? She could tell them what to do, correct them by telling them what they’re doing wrong, but she couldn’t show them, and that would make things difficult on Rue’s students. Most of them knew what they were doing, that’s why they were chosen for her division, but she couldn’t sit back and watch, she was their commanding officer, she needed to lead them. Rue let out a sigh, wait, maybe Fakir could heal her. Rue doubted heavily that he would kiss her leg, but he could do something, couldn’t he? Making her decision, Rue leapt off of the bed, wobbled, and walked to the door.

            Many people ran around, mad, and Rue could still smell the smoke from the fire. She limped as quickly as she could to Ahiru’s house, were she assumed they would be. However, when she got there, the house was empty, Rue used the spare key Ahiru had entrusted to her and went inside, but it was dark, and there were no stomping or falling noises to be heard. She walked inside and investigated, Rue found nothing and no one and tried to think of another place they would be. _The arena? No, it’s not open. Umm, the library? Why on earth would she be there? Wait, the barn! She goes there to practice, doesn’t she?_ Rue smiled as she remembered the abandoned barn that Ahiru loved to practice in.

            Rue left and locked the door, hurrying to the barn on the outskirts of the town, it was big and red and rotting, but Ahiru found the charm in it like she did in so many other places and had made it hers. It wasn’t hard to find and Rue was ecstatic to see Ahiru’s pink, almost white, magic light up the barn and it’s windows. She let out a sigh of relief and hurried the door, but stopped when something else caught her eye. _Fire._ Rue nearly had a heart-attack from seeing it, worrying about Ahiru inside burning, but when she looked in through the window, she saw that Ahiru was controlling it, she was practicing a fire spell. Ahiru was surprisingly good at it, but that’s not what surprised her the most, what did was the fact that _Fakir_ blew fire out of his mouth, sending it to the flames that Ahiru controlled. The fire circled around in a ball of flames and she was laughing as Fakir sent her more, and again to her surprise, Fakir smiled as he did.

            Rue went to the door and threw it open, causing Fakir to jump up from his spot on the hay and stand in front of Ahiru in a protective manner. “You’re a dragon!“ She accused and when Fakir realized who it was, he stood down but didn’t step away from Ahiru.

            “Yeah, what of it?“ He crossed his arms and Ahiru stepped forward, putting her hands on Fakir’s arm and peering around him at Rue.

            She smiled and waved, “Hi, Rue!“

            “Ahiru, you knew he was a dragon this whole time and didn’t tell me?“ Rue crossed her arms as well and glanced at Ahiru unbelievingly, “I told you about Myt-“ she stopped before she finished, her eyes drifting over to Fakir who glared at her, “My friend.“ She glared at him as well. Ahiru stepped around Fakir and he looked cautiously at her, she just smiled at him and walked over to Rue, Fakir reached out to stop her but stopped himself before he did.

            “I know,“ Ahiru smiled sheepishly, “But Fakir didn’t want anyone to know, so please don’t tell!“ Rue looked at Ahiru and smiled.

            “Ahiru, I would like to talk to Fakir for a moment.“ Rue turned her attention back to Fakir.

            “Okay!“ She smiled widely and stepped out of the barn, Fakir looked like he wanted to stop her again, but instead decided to glare more at Rue.

            “What do you want?“ He spat and walked towards her, arms still crossed.

            “I want you to join my army.“ She kept her eyes on him, not letting him out of her sight, “With a dragon, we can win this war for sure.“

            “No.“ Fakir said simply.

            “C’mon!“ Rue almost whined, but Rue was a lady, and ladies did not whine “If you were in the field, you could protect her, and being a dragon, you could do so better than me.“ His eyes widened and Rue thought she hit the jackpot.

            “If Drosselmeyer were to see me, he would stop at nothing to kill me. I was around when he started banishing and killing dragons in the City, I was the only one he couldn’t kill,“ magic buzzed around him as he spoke, “He spent years hunting me, trying to kill me. In the end I left, tired of always having to look over my shoulder, and if I were to enter this war, he would know me in an instant. If that were to happen, he would send solider after solider to kill me, and if I am to protect Ahiru, and I will, she will be put in danger and possibly targeted.“

            “I would never put Ahiru in danger, if that’s what you’re implying, I am only thinking of her safety, and if a dragon were to be protecting her, no one would dare even try to hurt her.“ Rue smirked, “And from the way you act around her I can only assume she’s your –“

            “Don’t say it!“ Fakir looked panicked and Rue knew she had won this time, even though she disapproved of the concept greatly.

            “What? That she’s your –“

            “No!“ He glared at her and it almost frightened her, but the possibility of having a dragon on her side was too good to pass up.

            “I don’t like it, I barely like you, but if that’s what she is to you, isn’t the dragon inside you struggling not to take her? Hide her away? Protect her?“ Rue walked towards him in an arch, slowly circling him.

            “If Drosselmeyer sees me he’ll go after me until either I’m dead or he is. Don‘t you understand?“ Fakir said through gritted teeth.

            “Drosselmeyer would be defeated quickly if we had a dragon fighting for us.“ Rue said blatantly.

            “If he were to see the way I acted around Ahiru, he would know in an instant what she was to me.“ Fakir glared at her, but know it didn’t have the same effect on her as it did before, it was breaking and Rue knew she just needed a few more jabs to get him.

            “Drosselmeyer is a horrible king, he wouldn’t risk his life in a war he started, he would stay safe inside his castle walls.“ Rue smiled sweetly.

            “What if a solider tells him the dragon his been searching for for years is attacking the City with the Outlanders, what then?“ Well, he had a point.

            “If that time comes, we will be ready to defeat the king and bring back peace.“ It wasn’t a total lie, but it was the best she could do for now. “We can always ask what your – oh, sorry, Ahiru thinks?“ She stopped her circling right in front of him, smirking up at Fakir as he considered what she said.

            “Fine,“ He uncrossed his arms and put a hand to his mouth, “Ahiru, you can come back in!“

            “How would you work anyway?“ Rue scrunched her nose in slight disgust, “Aren’t you supposed to get with another dragon?“

            “Ahiru hurry up!“ He yelled.

            “Sorry!“ She called, stumbling into the barn, “I was a little ways away!“ She smiled in an apologetic way, and Rue as well as Fakir were quick to forgive her.

            “Ahiru,“ Fakir stepped around Rue and walked over to Ahiru, grabbing her hands as he did, “What do you think about me joining the army?“ The transformation was amazing, Rue watched as Fakir’s face and the hard tones in his voice soften, his stance wasn’t as imposing or defensive anymore, it was strange, and she disliked the fact that Ahiru was his –

            “Oh! Well, it’s your choice, isn’t it? I mean, I would like it if we could fight together, but if Drosselmeyer sees you –“ Oh so she knows about Drosselmeyer then? “I wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to you.“ Rue’s eyes widened as she saw the unshed tears in Ahiru’s eyes, so she cared about Fakir too, than. “If you want to, you can, though.“ Rue saw Fakir’s jaw tighten, and she wondered what he was thinking.

            “Rue,“ He said, his attention still on Ahiru, “If you think my assistance isnecessary, I will join your army, but don’t use me until it is absolutely necessary.“ He looked back at her, “Understand?“

            Rue smirked, “Perfectly.“ She turned and left, forgetting her original reason for coming.

            “Fakir, I thought you didn’t want to join the army?“ Ahiru said.

            “I changed my mind.“ Rue didn’t hear anything after that and assumed that they would go back to training and practicing magic. Rue limped home, but not as much as before, ecstatic that a dragon would be fighting for her kingdom, and a strong one at that. Fakir said he survived for years in the City during the Great Dragon Purge, it only lasted for so long because Drosselmeyer couldn’t kill that one last Dragon. The history books said that eventually he did kill him that dragon, but history is written down by the victors, and with no dragons to tell the truth, Drosselmeyer wrote history, the history he wanted everyone to know.

            She was almost home when she was stopped by Autor, she almost rolled her eyes when he called her, but Rue was a lady and ladies didn’t commit such immature acts.

            “Rue!“ He had called to her, “Why haven’t you returned any of my calls?“ Always right to the point, no _how are you? How have you been? Your leg! What happened!_ No, Autor would never care about how she was, or why she was injured, nope, it was also straight to the point.

            “Calls? What calls?“ She played dumb.

            “I’ve called you several times over the last few days, but you never respond or return my calls!“ He crossed his arms at her and stood tall.

            “My calling device has been acting strange over the past few days, I’ve been missing calls from everyone.“ She waved it off, “And I must get back home before Edel begins to worry, you know, with that fire that was just raging.“

            “Right, I’ve heard it burned everything and that the only food we have is what we have stored in the storehouses.“ He stuck his nose in the air like the know-it-all he was and Rue glared at him while he wasn’t looking.

            “Yes, so I really must go!“ Rue smiled at him as he looked back at her.

            “Hold on!“ He said, grabbing at her arm to stop her even though she hadn’t even began to move, “I have a gift for you! Wait here!“ He turned and ran to the blue house that was his and Rue groaned, his gifts were also so extravagant! She grimaced when he ran back with a giant bouquet of sunflowers and tulips, she hated tulips, and she’d think that after years of trying to court her he would know that. He smiled, almost sweetly, but mostly cockily, as he thrusted the bouquet into her arms.

            “Thank you, Autor, but I really must go now.“ He called out to her again, but she wasn’t listening as she walked home, maybe he had finally notice her wrapped leg. When she entered her house she went to the pallor and dropped the flowers on the coffee table, maybe Edel could do something with them, and went to her room. She changed out of her dress, which still smelled like fire, and into one of her nightgowns, well, it was more of a slip than a nightgown, but either way it felt comfortable to her.

            She laid on her bed and put her arm over her eyes, too tired to deal with anything else this horrid day had to offer. Rue fell into a dreamless sleep, which was fine with her, and she didn’t wake until she was called down for dinner. She didn’t bother to change, and ate with Edel, Uzura and Ebine, who all had their heads down, unwilling to speak about the day. The fire would have its effect on everyone, and soon, if they weren’t careful, they would run out of food. Rue wanted to give up, but she wasn’t going to back down so easily, she would fight for her kingdom, for her people, and she could handle whatever Drosselmeyer threw at them, for she was strong and she was not going to give in to a mad king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~Author's Note~~~~
> 
> Sorry it was so short, but all for the plot! Thanks for reading!


	7. The City

_Once upon a time, magic was a gift that was bestowed upon those who were thought worthy by spirits, and their children carried the gift, and their children carried the gift, and so on and so forth. However, an evil spirit that hated humans had placed a curse on a man, soon, the man discovered that he too could do magic, but his magic was different, every time the man used his magic, greed, hatred, lust for power, laziness, envy, gluttony, and pride consumed him, each sin desperate for magic. The curse was passed down to his child and he died as his cursed magic consumed his soul. With each generation, the curse caused misery, and with every deed the child inflicted caused despair, some fought it off, even taking their own lives to save everyone around them, while others revealed in its dark magic and spread of death._

Ahiru watched as Rue gave some kind of speech, to get the soldiers hyped up for the upcoming attack.

            “Now,” Rue stared at her troops, “Over the course of the last few weeks, you have been trained and deemed ready by the other leaders and I for battle. Soon we will attack the City, and that will put us at an advantage. As you know, Drosselmeyer has assassinated several of our people to throw our system out of balance, gathers and plant magicians have been taken and our revival of the farmlands have been slowed, but now, we will set the balance right.

            “Our mission today is to go in and attack the City, important buildings, mainly, but not the castle, the castle is made entirely out of stone and is heavily guard, if we were to attack there, we wouldn’t stand a chance. While we attack, Malen’s stealth team with go in and destroy Drosselmeyer’s airships, or at least as many as they can. With luck, most of the City’s army will focus on the main attack. Now, you will attack –“Ahiru looked over at Fakir, who stood next to her as they were briefed.

            The army had consisted of three hundred people, ten of which were put in the strategist division, sixty were placed in Malen’s division, and one hundred were placed in the self-defense, leaving the last one hundred and seventy in Rue’s division. The army was small by anyone’s standards, but it was the best they could do with so little people. Rue’s small army was to attack the City at night, when everyone was asleep or beginning to go to sleep. They were to attack the markets, which would hopefully lead them into famine, homes that surrounded the markets, as well as any buildings in the area. It wasn’t the most extravagant plan, but they were just a distraction, the main purpose of this mission was to destroy the airships.

            “Malen is briefing her team now about their mission and at midnight we will attack the City.” Many people cheered as Rue finished, just as equally fed up with Drosselmeyer and his airships as Rue was. “Cause the most destruction you can and kill as little people as possible, war has casualties, but there is no need for a bloodbath. Until then, train, rest up, and prepare for this battle.” The soldiers were dismissed and many went home, to catch a few hours of sleep, while others stayed on the fields, practicing their magic or pairing up to duel.

            Many people had swords, or a bow and arrow to fight, thanks to the town’s blacksmith. Ahiru didn’t have a sword, they were too heavy for her, or a bow and arrow, she had magic, and it was better and more powerful than others. Ahiru began to walk out of the arena, planning to sleep as much as she could before the battle, but Fakir stopped her, pulling at her braid.

            “Where do you think you’re going?” He asked as he turned her to face him.

            “Home, to get some sleep.” Ahiru answered and rubbed the back of her head.

            “No, you’re staying here.” Fakir took her hand and led her to the center of the field where no one else stood.

            “What, why?” She whined, she would have preferred sleeping to training and wearing herself out.

            “This is our first battle and I want you prepared for it.” He stopped in an unused spot and turned to Ahiru, preparing to fight her.

            “Fakir! What about sleep!” She whined again.

            “You can get sleep after the mission. Besides, I want to see how ready you are.” She panicked when she realized he was going to fight her, and he must have seen it on her face because he added, “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.” She nodded and stood in a battle stance of her own.

            Fakir threw the first punch which she barely dodged before throwing one of her own. He tried to grab her arm before she hit him, but she was too fast and was able to hit him in the stomach. Before he could do anything, she backed away and performed a small, quick dance that produced a vine that she shootout at Fakir. He twisted away from the plant but not before pulling out a sword and slicing the vine in two, the half he cut off shriveled and disappeared in pink light as it hit ground but not before Ahiru created another and used both to attack Fakir. The new vine was quicker and warped around Fakir’s arms while the other knocked the sword out of his hand.

            Ahiru smiled in victory, but Fakir smirked at her. He took in a deep breath and blew fire on her vine, he turned out of its grasp to where his sword lay, quickly picking it up and once again cut the vines down. Not knowing exactly what to do, Ahiru danced the remaining fire into her control and used it to try and knock Fakir’s sword out of his hand. It didn’t work like she wanted it to, but she was able to attack Fakir with his own fire and while he was quick to block the attacks he was unable to make any of his own. She had to think quickly because she was running out of fire but didn’t know what else to do.

            Ahiru smiled as she remembered an old spell Rue taught her years ago, she began the dance a little uncertainly and slightly slow, but she got the hang of it and watched as Fakir’s attack against the fire began to become sluggish. He looked confused and shook his head, but soon he couldn’t even keep his eyes open! She leapt up as high as she could before landing on her toe, spreading her arms and leg out, and watched as Fakir collapsed to the ground, she panicked before she remembered that that had been her intent.

            She walked over to where Fakir laid and poked him. “Fakir!” She called when he wouldn’t wake up after a while.

            “I don’t think he’ll be up for a while.” Rue said as she came over. Ahiru smiled at her and Rue returned the favor with a graceful one of her own.

            “My spell wasn’t that strong, he’ll be up in a bit!” Ahiru nudged Fakir again and he groaned a little but didn’t move.

            “C’mon,” Rue offered Ahiru a hand, “You can train with me until he gets up.” Ahiru nodded and used Rue’s hand to get up. She took a few steps away from Fakir and got into another battle stance. Rue smiled and began a dance that produce raven minions, there were only a few but Ahiru struggled to fight them as Rue stood back and watched, shouting instructions while holding a conversation with the girl.

            “How’s life with the dragon?” Rue circled around the fight as she asked, “Keep your arms up! Guard your chest!” Ahiru wasn’t surprised when Rue called Fakir a dragon, in fact she called him dragon more than “Fakir” now that she knew, and was quick to amend her mistake, keeping her arms up.

            “It’s fine!” She kicked a raven in its head and watched it vanish. “He’s a great cook, so it’s great to have food that’s not burnt!”

            Rue laughed at that, “Maybe he can teach you! Behind you!” Ahiru whipped around and hit the raven behind her until it turned to light. “Don’t you think it’s weird?”

            “What do you mean?” Ahiru created a vine and squeezed the raven out of existence with it.

            “Having a man in your house!” Ahiru blushed and fumbled slightly, allowing a raven to punch her in the side. Ahiru was quick to take care of that raven and watched as Rue made more before she ran out.

            “Well, no, not really!” Ahiru panted.

            “Oh, c’mon!” Rue giggled slightly.

            “Well, um, I guess –“

            “Ha! I thought so!” Rue smirked, “Balance out how much you kick and punch, you’ll tire yourself out if you keep using the same attack over and over!” Ahiru kicked the next crow instead of punching it. “So, c’mon, tell me what it’s like!”

            “It’s nice!” Ahiru punched, “But sometimes I forget Fakir’s there and I’ll see him reading on the couch and he scares me because I thought I was alone!”

            “Oh, c’mon, that’s not what I meant and you know it!” Rue giggled but nodded as Ahiru continued to do well.

            “Oh, um, well!” Another raven was able to attack her but not before she threw a punch at the minion, “Sometimes, we read on the couch and I’ll fall asleep but I’ll wake up in bed! And if I want to go somewhere, he asks where and gets huffy with me until I do! It’s a little annoying but it’s just his dragon so I let it slide!” She dodged a fist, kicked her attacker, and when Ahiru looked around, she saw no other ravens. Rue smiled at her and tossed her a water bottle that Ahiru didn’t notice until now. Ahiru took a big gulp and watched as Rue walked towards her and encouraged her to sit down. “He’s very protective.”

            “How do you feel about him?” Rue asked, making Ahiru choke on the water.

            She coughed, “You mean Fakir?” Rue rolled her eyes.

            “Who else would I be talking about?”

            “Oh, well, I like him, he’s a good friend.” She smiled at Rue.

            “Don’t you feel anything more for him?” Rue asked and Ahiru’s face turned red.

            “Wh-what kind of feelings?”

            “You know!” Rue said, “Romantic feelings!”

            “Romantic feelings?” She yelled, her pulse reeling “For Fakir? No, no, no, no! He’s just my friend!”

            “Whose male, who lives in your house, and I’ve heard gossip about how handsome he is.” Rue smirked at her red friend, “I don’t see what they see, no one can compare to Mytho, but you must see something, right?”

            “Well,” Ahiru tugged on her braid, “I guess he’s better looking than most. But he’s just my friend, and he’s a dragon! I’ll probably only be in a small portion of his life, anyway.”

            “I studied dragons a little after I was taught about the Great Dragon Purge.” Rue brushed nonexistent dirt off of her pant leg.

            “You did?” Ahiru didn’t know much about dragons, she thought about going over the library several times to read up on them, but somehow, it felt like going behind Fakir’s back.

            “Mmhmm, I read that there’s a spell dragons can put on their human mates, when they have human mates, so that they live as long they do. They can do it to other people that are important to them as well, but most dragons only concern themselves with other dragons and their mates.” As Rue spoke, Ahiru looked over to where Fakir lay, sleeping on the ground.

            “The first day I meet Fakir he told me that I would be important to him one day!” Ahiru smiled over at him, wondering if she would ever be important enough to him that he would make her live as long as he did. “He probably won’t do that for me, though.” Ahiru’s smile disappeared and drew her legs to her, resting her chin on her knees and wrapping her arms around her legs.

            Rue opened her mouth to say something when Fakir started to stir, “Fakir!” Ahiru bounced up and walked over to him.

            “Hey, what happened?” He sat up and rubbed his head.

            “Oh! Careful!” Ahiru put a hand on his back to help steady him as he groaned. “I used a sleeping spell on you, it was the only thing I could think of doing!”

            “A sleeping spell huh?” Fakir rubbed his head again, he must have hit it when he fell, “Why don’t you just use that in battle?”

            “Well, the sleeping spell is weak, even when Rue does it, and the more people we put under the spell, the less time it takes for them to come to, again. I can’t control it either! If I were to use the spell, anyone within a ten or so foot radius with me would be put out too!” Ahiru prodded at his head where he kept rubbing it, “Does that hurt?”

            “Yes!” He glared at her but she just smiled sheepishly.

            “Can you fix it like you fixed me?” Ahiru motioned to her arm.

            “Unless I can kiss the back of my head, no.” Fakir rubbed the spot again, “Besides, dragons can only heal other people, not themselves.”

            “Well, you’re our secret weapon,” Rue said from where she stood, “Why don’t you see what the nurse can do before we have to leave?”

            “Yeah, fine.” Fakir started to get up and Ahiru did the best she could to help him. He was still dizzy from the spell and leaned on her quite a bit, Ahiru wrapped an arm around his waist and grabbed at the hand that fell limp on her shoulder and began to slowly walk away.

            “Let go of me.” Fakir demanded, “I can walk by myself.”

            “No!” Ahiru pouted up at him, “I know the effects of that spell and I’m not letting you go until you’re better.” Ahiru kept him where he was and walked him to the hall where a nurse would be able to help his dizziness and his headache. Some people stopped to watch them, and while Ahiru didn’t mind, it was obvious Fakir did, though. It wasn’t long until Ahiru pushed open the door of the sickbay and led Fakir to a cot and called a nurse.

            “Hey, what happened?” He asked when he saw Fakir on the cot instead of Ahiru.

            “I used a sleeping spell on him, he’s dizzy and he hit his head! Got anything for that?” Ahiru explained to the nurse and watched him go around the room collecting medicine and water.

            “Here you go!” The nurse gave Ahiru too small bottles with blue and purple elixirs inside each, “Blue for the dizziness and purple for the headache!” Ahiru thanked the nurse who went back into a separate room that Ahiru guessed was specifically for the nurse’s to use when they weren’t busy.

            “Take it, Fakir!” Ahiru said, hopping up on the bed next to him. Their arms touched for a moment, and Ahiru remembered Rue’s words about Fakir being handsome and instantly scooted away from him. Did she feel something romantic for him? She looked over at him as he downed the purple medicine, and looked away. They were just friends! Nothing more, besides, Fakir could never like her in _that_ way. They were just friends. Just friends.

            “Okay, I feel better now.” Fakir announced, pulling Ahiru’s attention back to him, and to her surprise, he was looking at her as well.

            “Well, I practiced with Rue if that makes you feel better.” Ahiru played with her braid again, “So, if you want to go home and rest, I think that would be best for both of us.”

            “Hmm,” Fakir got of the bed, “I suppose you’re right.” He offered her a hand, “C’mon, let’s go home.” _Home,_ Fakir had referred to her house as _home,_ and it sent butterflies through her stomach knowing that. They went home and while Ahiru had planned to sleep, she quickly found that she couldn’t, it was too hard, knowing that Fakir was sleeping on her couch one story bellow, and all the things Rue said today were getting to her head!

            “I don’t love Fakir, I don’t love Fakir, I don’t love Fakir.” She kept repeating it to herself as if it would make it true, and she couldn’t love Fakir! It would only lead to heartbreak. He was so mean and cold, he wouldn’t – couldn’t! – like someone as enthusiastic as she was. He deserved someone sophisticated, someone like Rue! But Rue had Mytho and Ahiru didn’t think that they liked each other very much, Rue and Fakir, that is. Either way, she was too childish for a hundred year old dragon.

She must have fallen asleep at some point because soon, Fakir was shaking her awaking saying, “It’s time.” She felt sluggish until he said that, and she went around her room getting ready for a fight. She wore her father’s old clothes, a black shirt and black pants that were easy to move in, and Fakir wore her father’s things as well. They were supposed to meet at the train station where a small train was made to take them to the City while the stealth team went in on foot. Everyone was quite, waiting for their orders, when Ahiru and Fakir came. Rue as well as Edel came, to wish them off, and Rue stood in front of the army, commanding them with an ease that Ahiru didn’t know she possessed.

            “Understood?” She finished, “Alright, everyone inside!” She stepped away and allowed the Outlanders to enter the train. The train itself was obviously made for stealth, it was black, to blend in with the night and Ahiru hadn’t heard it pull into the train station. As she boarded she saw that the train had two engines, one on the front and one in the back, so that when their mission was completed, the train could easily take them home without having to move tracks.

            Ahiru was last to board, and that was all well with her, seeing as Rue got on after her and now they could be together before the mission began. There were no seats left, so Ahiru stood between Fakir and Rue, and since there were no handles to grab onto, she had to steady herself by holding Fakir’s shoulder. He didn’t mind, but Ahiru couldn’t help but worry about whether or not Fakir was bothered by her suddenly grabbed him and pulling at him whenever the train bumped around. She didn’t have to worry for long because now they were in the City, and now they had to attack.

            They separated into groups, not wanting anyone to raise alarm at the sight of their army, and went out by twos into the City to the market but didn’t move a muscle, not until Rue was there, not until she made the first attack. Fakir peered behind the wall with Ahiru leaning over his shoulder. Rue walked out in the middle of the square to where a large building sat, it was stupid that the City had all of their food there, but that was what Drosselmeyer declared they would do, and being the king, they followed his orders. Rue began a dance and Fakir began to blow fire and sent it in her direction, just as planned, and as soon as Rue claimed the fire as her own she shoot it at the market.

            Then, everyone went into action; they caused mayhem, using their magic and what abilities they had to cause destruction. It wasn’t long until the City’s army rushed into action, fighting the Outlanders and trying to get past those who guarded the burning market to put the fire out. Ahiru and Fakir leapt into action then, fighting anyone who tried to attack the Outlanders. They worked together as a team, Fakir used his sword and Ahiru used her magic, if someone went after Fakir, Ahiru wrapped a vine around them and sent them flying towards a wall, and if Ahiru was targeted, Fakir was quick to defend her of them.

            Ahiru fought with everything she had, using her magic as well as her combat skills to fight off whoever attacked her. She kicked a man’s sword out of his hand and punched his jaw, he hit back in outrage, but Ahiru was able to catch his fist and twist it until it was bending up his back.

            “Fakir!” She called out; she looked over at him and watched him knock another man out before heading over to her and doing the same with the butt of his sword to the man struggling in Ahiru’s grasp, “Thank you!” She let the man fall to the ground as another soldier tried to attack her. He was able to get past her defenses and hit her stomach; he got in a few more hits before Fakir hit him on the head as well and watched the man fall to the floor. Ahiru smiled at him but panicked when she saw a man coming up from behind Fakir, and she ran forward to meet him. Ahiru kicked him and Fakir tried to knock him out, but the man pulled his sword and they began to fight one another.

            Ahiru stood for a moment, waiting for someone to come attack her, she watched as her people went around attacking and destroying several other buildings and saw the fire reaching out and burning the buildings around it. When no know came towards her, she instead began to dance and create several vines to grow out of the ground. Ahiru made a vine wrap around the soldier who attacked Fakir and threw him at a wall where he hit his head and fell unconscious. With her vines, she was able to defend herself better against the City’s army, which seemed to consist of only men.  

            Ahiru fought off as many men as she could, waiting for the signal Malen’s team would send up once they destroyed as many airships as they could, or, hopefully, all of them. She tried to look towards the sky and fight off Citizens and defend Fakir, but it was proving to be too much for her when one of the men attacking her was able to nick her arm. Ahiru cried out in pain and was quick to make swan like minions of her own to defend herself. She didn’t do the dance properly, however, and was sent tumbling to the ground, she tried to make her vine attack the soldier, but realized that she had no more vines to defend herself with.

            She tried to think quickly, but she found she didn’t need to as Fakir stepped in front of her, fighting off her attackers. She tried to stand, but she used her injured arm and slipped, she would have been fine staying on the ground, but Fakir needed her help! She stood up, this time being mindful of her arm and began to dance, but it involved using her arms, and as Ahiru raised them over her head, she hissed in pain. She wouldn’t give up!

            Ahiru took in a deep breath and tried her hardest to ignore the pain in her arm and concentrated on the dance, it was longer than most, but she was able to complete it with Fakir guarding her, and several swan minions appeared around them and began to fight of the soldiers. They were weaker than Rue’s raven’s, but their sudden existence startled the warriors and that was enough for the swans to overpower the troops before they began to fight back. Fakir still defended her as she fell back down, weak from blood loss and the dance.

            “Look!” Someone yelled and everyone looked towards the sky where a giant swan made of teal light spread its wings, that was the sign! Distracted, the Outlanders where able to get a head-start on running to the train station, and Ahiru tried to get up to follow them, but fell and let out a cry of pain.

            “Ahiru!” Fakir came running back and picked her up.

            “My arm.” She mumbled as Fakir ran.

            “I know, I saw.” Fakir’s voice sounded far away and when Ahiru looked at him he looked fuzzy.

            “Sorry if I get blood on you.” Ahiru didn’t necessarily pass out, but everything passed by in a blur, and she couldn’t hear very well, as if everything was muffled. She remembered running past houses upon houses and boarding the train that went in both directions. They got off the train and Ahiru felt the wind rush past her as she went home, as if she were running there, but it didn’t even feel like she was walking, how could she be running? She went into her house without opening the door and found herself in her upstairs bathroom, where Fakir was busying himself with cleaning her arm.            

            “Fakir, what are you doing?” She stuttered as she looked at him blearily.

            “I’m cleaning your arm.” He responded and continued to rub something off her arm. What was that? Blood? It sure looked like blood. When Fakir decided he cleaned her arm as best he could he lifted it up and started kissing her arm!

            “Fakir!” She squealed, “What are you doing!”

            “I’m healing you.” He raised an eyebrow at her, “I’ve done it before.”

            “What, you have?” Ahiru yawned, she was tired, what did she do anyway? Just loose a bunch of blood? That didn’t seem like a lot, but either way her eyes were closing and she was falling forward. She woke up in her bed, the sun was streaming through her window and she felt warm, warmer than she normally did. She turned over and put her face into whatever was making her so warm. What did she do last night? Her arm hurt, as well as her stomach, her face and her sides. Maybe Fakir knew, wasn’t he there last night too? She should ask.

            She turned her head to the side and called out, “Fakir!” As loudly as she could without making her head rush, which she did anyway.

            “Don’t yell, I’m right here.” Fakir said, “What do you want?” Ahiru looked up and saw what was making her so warm.

            “Fa – fakir!” She yelled again and pushed herself away slightly, she couldn’t get very far since Fakir had a strong hold on her.

            “I said don’t yell.” He sounded exasperated as he looked down at her, but his eyes were soft and filled with concern.

            “What – what happened last night?” She blinked at him.

            “You don’t remember?” Fakir asked softly, more softly than he ever had before.

            “No.” She yawned. Fakir sighed and pulled her close to him again.

            “Last night we attacked the City. And you got –“His arms tightened around and Ahiru wondered how many times he did that during the night, “Injured, very badly. You lost a lot of blood.”

            “Oh,” Ahiru remembered now, the fight went well if she remembered correctly, “Fakir?”

            “Yes?”

            “What are you doing in my bed?” Ahiru pouted slightly, why wasn’t this the first thing she asked?

            “The dragon didn’t want to leave you when you were so badly injured and I needed sleep.” He sighed, “But we should get up, you’ll need to eat a lot since you lost so much blood.”

            “How much did I lose?” Ahiru yawned against Fakir’s chest before resting her head against him, still tired.

            “A lot.” It sounded like Fakir struggled to say that, and that was barely an answer in itself, so Ahiru left the matter alone.

            “Thank you, for saving me.” She said against his chest.

            “You’re welcome.” He started to move and Ahiru whined, she didn’t want to get up just yet! “C’mon, you need food.” Fakir left first and moved towards the door, waiting for Ahiru.

            “Okay.” She grumbled and scooted out of bed, but when she stood, blood rushed to her head, and since she was low on blood, she almost collapsed because of it. Fakir caught her before she hit the ground and picked her up and carried her. “I can walk!”

            “Hmm.” Was all Fakir said and he didn’t let her down until they were next to the table were Ahiru could steady herself on the chair and take a seat. She slumped on the table and watched as Fakir began to make food, it made her stomach grumble and she whined softly. Fakir put some kind of drink in front of her and when she drank it, it was very sugary but sour.

            “Fakir! What is this?” She wasn’t really complaining because she still drank it, but it still sounded like a complaint.

            “It’s lemonade, you’ve never had lemonade?” Fakir looked at her curiously and she shook her head, “Hmm, well that’s okay, lemonade is an old world thing most people don’t know about anymore.”

            “But you do?” Ahiru asked between sips.

            “Yeah, my father taught me how to make it, his family loved all kinds of old world things.” Fakir smiled nostalgically at the mention of his family and Ahiru smiled too, it was nice to see him like that. Fakir stood in one of the windows so light poured down on him, shining on his features and his smile. _Fakir has such a nice smile_ , she thought before blushing madly, which of course made her rather dizzy. She groaned as she held her head in her hand.

            “Ahiru!” Instantly, Fakir was by her side and making her look at him, “What happened?”

            “Nothing!” She pushed herself away from him, “My head just hurts.”

            “Do you have medicine for that?” Fakir kept his eyes locked on hers and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t look away.

            “The cabinet over there.” She gestured to the cabinet that held her medicine and watched as Fakir walked towards it. He opened the cabinet and saw the multiple bottles of medicine she had, luckily all of the bottles were labeled so she didn’t have to tell him which bottle held her pain medicine. He lifted the bottle at her for confirmation and brought it to her when she nodded her head. Ahiru took the bottle from him and measured the correct amount of medicine she needed by using the small measuring cup that rested on the cap. He took it from her, put it back, and began cooking something that smelled delicious when Rue burst in the door.

            “Ahiru!” She cried out and ran towards the girl, “Ahiru are you okay?” Rue put her hands on Ahiru’s face before searching over her arm and body for injuries, lifting up her shirt to look for bruises. Ahiru gasped as she did and looked over at Fakir for a mere second to see what his reaction was. He looked mad, but she didn’t know why. “Fakir, why don’t you go shower and clean up and I’ll make Ahiru breakfast. I doubt you were able to detach yourself from her for a second since she was injured.” Fakir gave Ahiru one last glance before turning away and going towards the upstairs restroom, the only one with a shower.

            Rue smirked victoriously as he marched up stairs before getting Ahiru a glass of water, obviously not knowing what Fakir had given her to drink, and not trusting it. Rue looked at whatever Fakir was making when he left and decided to cook breakfast for Ahiru herself. Ahiru stared at her questioningly, it’s not that she didn’t like Rue, but why would she want to be alone with her?

            “Rue, why’d you send Fakir away?” She tilted her head.

            “Hmm? Oh, I wanted to talk to you.” Rue bit her lip as she unsuccessfully flipped a pancake.

            “About what?” Ahiru began to kick her legs under the table, but that took too much effort so she stopped.

            “How are you feeling, for one?” Rue brought down two plates and put a brunt pancake on one and a not so burnt one on the other.

            “I’m okay, Fakir healed my arm but I lost a lot of blood so I’m a little dizzy.” Ahiru smiled as Rue brought over the pancakes, “Syrups in the cupboard.” Ahiru jerked her head towards the cabinet where the syrup was and Rue got up to get it. “He didn’t leave me last night, though. Thank you.” Ahiru said as Rue dribbled syrup on her pancake.

            “He didn't?” Rue looked appalled at the ceiling, as if it was Fakir, “Oh, I’m gonna –“

            “It’s okay!” Ahiru tried to mend what she said, figures Rue would only assume the worst of Fakir, “He said he couldn’t leave me because the dragon wouldn’t let him, and since he needed sleep too, he just got in bed with me.”

            “Still!” Rue growled, “He should have pulled up a chair, or sat on the floor, or something!”

            “I didn’t mind.” Ahiru ate her pancakes, it wasn’t bad, it could be a little less burnt, but not bad.

            “You didn’t mind?” Rue looked at her, eyes wide, and Ahiru wondered what was so strange about it.

            “Well, no, not really. He was warm anyway.” Ahiru smiled as she remembered waking up being warm and more comfortable in her bed than she ever did before.

            “You know he’s a dragon, yes?” Rue cocked an eyebrow at Ahiru, as if she were crazy.

            “Yes, I know he’s a dragon, why?” Ahiru glared at her slightly, she felt like she was getting better at glaring, being around Fakir and whatnot.      

            “Dragons are extremely possessive of their belongings and treasures, the way he acts around you, I’m surprised he hasn’t carted you off to his cave, or whatever.” Rue waved her hand, gesturing to nowhere in particular.

            “I don’t belong to him!” Ahiru put her hands on her hips, “And I’m not his treasure either!”

            “I’m just saying, they’re like that with their mates too.” Rue smirked.

            “I’m not his mate, I’m just his friend.” Ahiru didn’t really like that word, _mate_ , it sounded weird to her.

            “I know, I’m just telling you how possessive dragons can be.” Rue bite her own pancake and grimaced.

            “That does explain a lot, actually.” Ahiru considered everything Fakir did that was just written off as “the dragon”, “Actually, he’s done a lot of possessive stuff.”

            “Really, like what?” Rue took another bite.

            “Well, if I garb his hand to take him somewhere he growls at me when I let go! And if I’m tired from training, he won’t let me walk home, he carries me!” Ahiru huffed a little, she couldn’t believe how Fakir was being.

            “You, know, it could just be because he cares about you.” Rue said.

            “But he doesn’t –“

            “Oh, please! You’re the only one besides Uzura he’ll actually have a conversation with. And he only smiles at you, I’ve been glared at so many times I’m surprised he _can_ smile.” Rue rolled her eyes. So, he did care about her then? Ahiru smiled at the realization and felt a little silly for not realizing it before.

            “But Rue, I thought you didn’t like him, and it seems like you’re pushing him towards me, why? Ahiru asked.

            “I _don't_ like him!” She crossed arms, “But he’s a dragon, he’ll be able to protect you if I can’t.”

            “Oh, okay.” Ahiru and Rue changed the subject to something else that was lighter, both disliking the heavy topic. Ahiru stood up to put the dish in the sink when she had finished and almost fell, but she was able to catch herself on the table, Rue told her to take it easy and took their plates to the sink. Rue stayed until Fakir came back, Ahiru was happy to see him but sad to see Rue leave, who was saying that she and Autor needed to discuss strategies for the next attack. Fakir made himself pancakes before he sat next to Ahiru, and before long, she became tired and laid her head on his shoulder. He didn’t mind and he was warm, so Ahiru stayed there with no shame, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Fakir redden.

*

            “You’re holding back information!” Drosselmeyer yelled, “I know you’ve seen her more since the first time, she should have given you more information!” Mytho remained unaffected by the king. “ _So tell me, boy!_ _What information have you been holding from me?”_ Pain coursed through Mytho, with every heartbeat, unimaginable pain shoot through him, but with what heart was there to feel it? Drosselmeyer glared at Mytho when the curse didn’t affect him as it once had. “ _Tell me!”_

            “There is nothing else to tell,” Mytho looked towards the king with glassy eyes, “I have told you everything she has told me.”

            “No.” Drosselmeyer stopped writing and turned on the prince, “No, she _must_ have said more! She is Edel’s protégé, she should know everything Edel does!”

            “I have told you everything she has told me.” He repeated, he felt cold, not from the winter and not from the stone walls, but from the absence of a beating heart.

            “No. No, no, no, no, _no!_ I have worked too hard!” Drosselmeyer put his hands on the sides of his face in disappear.

            “All you have done is stolen information from me and used it against a kingdom that has a smaller army than our own and has done nothing to us.” Mytho blinked at Drosselmeyer, his calm making Drosselmeyer’s display of emotions seem even more so over the top.

            “That’s how you win, my dear boy!” Drosselmeyer smiled, normally it would have unnerved Mytho, but now – “Trickery. Deception. Death. They may have taken out my airships, but they didn’t destroy my bomb.”

            “What bomb?” Mytho said with no real curiosity, and Drosselmeyer chuckled at him.

            “I have created a bomb that will destroy the Outlands and all its wretchedness!”

            “Then why do you need more information from me?” Rue’s face flashed in Mytho’s mind.

            “It’s not finished yet!” Drosselmeyer snarled, “Besides! That’s my end plan! The endall of all end-all’s!” He chuckled again, “But, until then, I still need to make this war the most beautiful tragedy that has even been! So tell me, Prince, _what else has she told you_?”

            “There is nothing else.” Mytho spoke, but there was, one last thing he had been able to hold down and hide away from Drosselmeyer because every emotion that resided in Mytho could not bear to let that secret fly away, but now that the prince’s heart was gone, nothing was holding it back. “Except for one thing.”

            “Oh?” Drosselmeyer smiled wider than he had before, a wide sickening grin that seemed inhuman. “ _What is it?_ ”

            “She –“ _No!_ Mytho put his heart to his chest and it ached but he still felt no pulse.

            “ _Tell me!”_

            “She harbors –“ _Stop this!_ Mytho began to claw at his chest.

            “ _What does she harbor? A secret weapon?”_ Drosselmeyer couldn’t write fast enough.

            “She harbors feelings –“ _What are you doing!_ Mytho shook his head, but with nothing to hold him back and magic forcing the words out of him, he said, “For me.”

            “She harbors feelings –“ _What are you doing!_ Mytho shook his head, but with nothing to hold him back and magic forcing the words out of him, he said, “For me.”

            Drosselmeyer raised an eyebrow and began to laugh, “You can’t be serious! That witch!”

           “She harbors feelings for me,” and with nothing to hold him back, he added “And I have feelings for her.”

           “You have feelings for that girl?” Drosselmeyer’s smile fell and he glared at the prince, “For an _Outlander?_ ”

           “Yes.”

           “You would betray your own people? But wait! This is perfect! Now I have all the information I need.”

           “What have you done with my heart?” Mytho suddenly asked.

           “What?” Drosselmeyer looked confused for a moment, “Oh, the curse. The curse can only be broken upon a declaration of _love,_ it’s absolutely ridiculous, I thought using the curse on you would have been fine since you didn’t have any friends, but now,” Drosselmeyer picked up his pen again, “ _And so any door that lead out of the castle was locked to the prince, and even if someone opened it for him, he would not be able to leave, or have contact with the outside world –_ I have to assume you’ve had some way to contact her – _unless the king allowed him to do so._ There, now you can’t tell your love about the curse, now leave, I have no use for you anymore.”

           Mytho left the room, and when he past the maid, Pique, the only one who did not talk to him with fear, looked away from him, for now without a heart, he could not show her a kind or thankful smile like he had always done. Without a heart, Mytho now seemed like the cold prince everyone assumed him to be, and without a heart, Mytho had no concern about what they thought of him, not like he had before. Mytho searched his memories, trying to find a memory of him feeling love for Rue, or hatred for his king, something strong, but as he replayed the memory of seeing Rue’s face for the first time over and over again, her appearance did not light up his world like it once had. He did not feel the love he once felt. The joy at seeing her eyes shine. The worry of Drosselmeyer discovering her with him. He could not feel it, no matter how hard he tried, he could feel nothing!

           Mytho walked to his window and threw it open, it wasn’t a door, so he could, but he could only dangle his fingers or his nose out into the opening before they began to tingle with pain. He didn’t mind, and he pushed his head as far out as he could to feel the wind on his face. “Rue.” He said, but there was no emotion, “Rue.” He said again, as if it would make any difference, “Rue!” He bowed his head in a sense of defeat he could not sense, and as far as he could tell, it seemed as if Drosselmeyer would win this war.

           And there was nothing he could do to stop him.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	8. The Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that I am very excited for this chapter! Thank you for reading!

_Once upon a time, during an epic battle, a knight fought and slayed many enemies who had tried to conquer and destroy her land. In the midst of battle, the knight caught the eye of her lover, who was the prince of the enemy she fought. In her lover’s eyes, she saw the despair as he looked out over his damaged kingdom and people, damage that her own people caused. Throwing down her sword, the knight ran as the despair in her beloved filled her with sadness as well, and she could no longer fight in a battle that would cause her love to hurt._

Rue pinched the bridge of her nose as she listened to Autor and Lysander arguing once again, well, it was more Autor than Lysander.

“We have to guard those who are important to society!” Lysander was saying, “We’ve already lost too many high ranking members of society if we lose anymore –“

“But if we use your team as guards, they won’t be able to protect our kingdom from the City, and what’s more important? Protecting everyone? Or the high-ranking few?” Autor had his hands balled into fists at his side, and while Rue didn’t like him, he had a point.

“That’s not what I’m saying, and you know it!” Lysander poked Autor in the chest, and it almost knocked the man down, “We won’t use all of my men and women, just a few so that our most important people are safe from the assassinations!”

“I understand what you are saying, but we can’t risk the overall safety of the people -!”

“Stop!” Rue had finally had enough, “Lysander, I understand what you are trying to accomplish, and with those deaths, our kingdom has begun to crumble.” And it was, with the deaths of those few, the system had gone out of balance and with the war it was difficult to find people qualified for the tasks at hand who were not in the Outland’s army. Edel and Rue had to find people to fill in for many gatherers who had been out scrounging the farmlands for any land that had gone unburned and was suitable for re-growing plants. The Outlands’ treasurer and marketer, a man who took in account of the food they had and how they distributed it, were taken out, leading the town into a bankruptcy until Rue and Edel were able to pick up the slack. Either way, they were in trouble.

“Here’s what we’ll do,” She said, keeping her arms crossed, “We’ll let one man or woman from Lysander’s team stay with and protect any officials who are in risk of being targeted. I won’t need one, so don’t waste your men. And if you need any men, you can use members of my team, but only if necessary, understand?” Lysander as well as Autor nodded, “Right, now, we need to focus on the next attack, which will be soon, I figure we can attack their banks, what do you think Autor?”

“Yes, I think that will be best.” Autor leaned onto the table as Malen rolled out a map of the City onto the table, “Their main bank is here,” he grabbed a quill and circled a large building that was near the center of the kingdom before circling another near the small amount of farmland they had, “These are the City’s main sources of income, if we target there, there’s a possibility that we can lead them into a small bankruptcy, that should give us time to plan a large attack on the castle.”

“Alright, we will carry out with this plan in five days. Lysander, assign your men to a high ranking official and have them start immediately.” Rue looked them all in the eye, including Malen, who had kept quiet, as usually, throughout the meeting. “Dismissed.”

Rue left the room in a hurry, leaving the clean up to the others, and headed to the library where she had been meaning to go to for weeks. She hiked up the skirt of her dress as she reached the library’s steps and raced inside where she shivered as the hot air hit her. She was upset about many things, the war, Mytho, but if there was one thing that she was most upset with was the fact that since the shield had held back cold weather, and without it, the Outlanders were forced to deal with the sudden winter.

Her eyes scanned along the bookcases, looking for forbidden curses and spells. It took what felt like hours for Rue to found the section she needed in a dark corner of the library, where the heat didn’t seem to reach it. Rue put her arms around her as she searched, eyes rolling up and down and over the names, looking for the correct one. _Verbotenen Flüche_ , it couldn’t have been that hard to find! Rue bit her lip as her finger ran over the names of these old texts and tried to find the right one. And she almost gave up, but then she found it on the bottom shelf of the last bookcase, pushed back as far as it would allow, as if someone didn’t want others to find it.

“Here!” Rue snatched the dusty volume from its dark hiding place and flipped it up to the proper date, for that’s how the book was organized, and she skimmed the pages until she found the curse, “ _Fluch von Schmerz.”_ Almost afraid, she read.

_The_ Fluch des Schmerz _was forbidden from use six hundred years ago after a magic-user used the spell to –_ Okay, unimportant, Rue skipped the first paragraph, looking for where the curse was explained. _The_ Fluch des Schmerz _is very difficult and requires the user to do three things, one: they have to be thinking the curse’s name while performing the curse, two: the magic user has to dance, sing or play whatever dance or song that initiates the spell (the dance and song will not be listed in this book since it is forbidden), and three: they have to say what they want. Writers, however, just need to write and say what they need from their victim. The purpose of the curse is to draw information from a person as a form of torture that painful rips information from the victim which results in several side-effects on the curse’s victim._

Rue’s eyes traveled over the paper to where the side-effects of the curse where listed.

_Side-effects of the_ Fluch des Schmerz _are:_

  * _Loss of emotion/heart (In extreme cases, where the curse is used multiple times, the victim will lose all emotion, and therefore, their heart)_
  * _Lucid visions (mainly of the victim seeing people as animals, seeing people transform into animals, etc.)_
  * _Violent behavior_
  * _Developing several different personality traits and having an identity crisis (mainly caused by the previous side-effect, but scholars argue over this side-effect)_



_The only known cure of these side effects is a proclamation of love, scholars haven’t discovered why, but that is the only proven way to cure anyone of the_ Fluch des Schmerz’s _side-effects._

            So, all Mytho needed was a proclamation of love, then? Rue could do that, all Mytho needed to do was call her, then, but he hadn’t. It had seemed like weeks since he had last called her, and she began to worry. She leaned against the wall and closed the book, if only she could tell him, but how? As long as he didn’t call her she could never say it! And the only time she was even remotely close to Mytho was when she was in battle, and she couldn’t abandon her troops to cure someone of their curse. She put the book back on the shelf, just as hidden as it was, and left.

*

            Fakir smiled as Ahiru playfully hit at his palms, she giggled as her hits became weaker. “C’mon, Fakir, how is this helping!” She laughed. They were in the barn today, what with the arena being closed, and Ahiru wanted to practice.

            “It’s helping you hit, now stop giggling and hit harder!” Fakir looked her in the eyes as he said it, she nodded her head and her giggles died down to a small smile. Ahiru began to hit his hands as hard as she could, it only hurt a little to him, but knew it would hurt to anyone else, “Now, target my hands, and only hit my hands.” She nodded and he started to move his hands in slow, circles, she missed the palms few times, her target, but she still hit his hand every time. Fakir sped up the pace, making his movements faster and watched as Ahiru struggled to hit his hands.

            “Fakir! This is hard!” She whined.

            “Just keep aiming for my hands.” He told her again.

            “But how is this helping!” She missed his hand again.

            “This’ll help you move faster when your target moves quicker than you do. Harder.” Her hits had turned soft again, but her blows began to get harder. Ahiru wound up her arm and swung at his hand as hard as she could, however she missed his hand completely and punched him square in the chest. The power of the swing sent her flying forward and she fell, Fakir tried to catch her, but he was unprepared and fell backward. He landed in a pile of hay and the best thing he could do was to hold onto Ahiru so she would not fall to the floor.

            “S-s-sorry Fakir!” She said as she tried to get up but failed as Fakir’s arms were still tight around her. Eventually she just collapsed until Fakir’s chest, which was fine with him, and he watched as Ahiru smiled sheepishly at him.

            “You’re fine, knowing you it was bound to happen.” He smirked at her before reaching up and pulling a piece of hay from her hair.

            “Hey!” She slapped his chest and glared at him, “It’s not my fault I’m clumsy! A-and if you knew it was bound to happen you would have been able to catch me without falling!”

            He shrugged, “You hit harder than I thought you would, too.” He smiled at her then and she blushed, turning her head away and muttering.

            _Mine._

            By then, Fakir realized that Ahiru was on top of him with his arms wrapped firmly around her waist. His face reddened and he took his arms off of Ahiru, allowing her to stand, but when he did, she didn’t. He turned to look at her and found her more or less curled up on his chest, her arms were crossed and she had her head laying on them and she seemed much more relaxed than she had a minute ago when she was struggling to get out of his grasp. Fakir hesitantly reached his hand up to her head, intending to brush bangs away from her face but before he did, Ahiru rolled off of him and sat up, it took everything to not growl at her and lock her in place with his arms again, but he didn’t know how much Ahiru would like that.

            “Should we start practicing again?” Ahiru turned her face to look at him and she looked rather pale, he knew she should have been fine and that any blood that had been lost would have been replaced by now, but he couldn’t help the dragon’s overprotective nature.

            “No,” Fakir pushed himself up, “We should head home for dinner.” He stood up and offered her his hand, which she took, and she was pulled up by Fakir. He didn’t let go for a minute, and for a minute Ahiru didn’t seem to mind, but he dropped it and headed for the barn door. He opened it for her and they began to walk home, Fakir didn’t stand too close but smiled at her as she talked.

            “– like I’m really lucky that I had a dad like I did, if I didn’t I wouldn’t be as good at fighting as I am, and I’m not that good to begin with. Don’t you think it’s weird that I’m good with fighting but not dancing? I know that they’re two entirely different things, but it’s still strange that I can fight someone better than I can dance! And dancing is what initiates my magic, shouldn’t I be good at what allows me to do magic? I do, but Rue says that – Rue?” Ahiru paused, watching Rue as she exited the library suspiciously, as if she didn’t want to be seen. “Rue!” Ahiru called as she ran over to where the library was.

            “Ahiru!” Fakir called after as he ran after her. Rue had stopped her descend and looked at the pair racing towards her, fear and sadness radiated off of the woman, and Fakir raised an eyebrow at that.

            “Ahiru.” Rue said calmly to the girl, “I would like to inform the both of you that there will be another attack in a few days, so be prepared.”

            “Okay. What were you doing in the library?” Ahiru’s question was innocent, but Rue’s eyes flashed to Fakir and he could tell she was uneasy with him there.

            “I was looking for information on Drosselmeyer, as you know, he too is a magic-user and I was hoping to find something about him.” Rue stated calmly.

            “Were you able to?” Ahiru leaned forward hopefully but Rue shook her head. “Oh, okay. Well we were going home to make dinner, would you like to join us?”

            “What? Oh, no, sorry Ahiru, maybe next time.” Rue smiled sadly at Ahiru and began to walk away, “Good-bye Ahiru, Dragon.”

            “Bye Rue!” Ahiru waved, even though Rue had her back turned.

            “Let’s go.” Fakir grabbed Ahiru’s arm and lead her away from the library, steering her towards home. He walked quickly, making Ahiru have run to keep up with him, even after he let go. The rest of the journey home was quick and as Fakir stepped inside he let out a sigh of relief, breathing in their combined scents put him at ease as he walked over to the couch. He picked the book he was reading earlier up off of the coffee table and opened it to where he left off as Ahiru pranced around in the kitchen, making an easy dinner that she couldn’t possibly burn.

            _Mine._

_Protect._

_Take._

_Hide._

_Mine._

            Fakir pinched the bridge of his nose, it had been weeks since he had found out what she really was to him, maybe more, and his dragon could barely take it. Most dragons, when they found their loves, took them away almost as soon as they had known, and considering that most dragon loves were dragons, they both felt the pull the other did, not that making humans fall in love with them was ever hard. Fakir had never planned on this, however, he was supposed to stay safe away in the farmlands, where he would have been _blissfully_ alone with his crops. But then Ahiru found him, stumbled into his life and messed it up, she practically took it over! When she left he almost went after her, even when it was him who told her to get lost.

            He listened as she hummed to herself, some kind of lullaby, while she cooked, and while it was soothing, it only made him want her more. How could someone do this to him? But he supposed that it was his fault as well, for holding back so long, most dragons wouldn’t have been able to stop themselves as much as he had. Fakir’s face reddened as he thought about Ahiru, it just wasn’t very fair. And this war only made it worse, he wanted to hide her away and protect her from harm, how was he supposed to do that if she keep going off and fighting? He had been so angry and terrified when he saw the blood trail down her arm, he wanted to fly away with her right then and there, but he knew that Ahiru wouldn’t forgive him for that.

            “Fakir?” Speak of the devil, Fakir turned his head towards where Ahiru leaned over the counter wearing a worrying expression.

            Fakir sighed, “What did you burn now?”

            “I – I didn’t burn anything! Necessarily.” Fakir shook his head as he stood and went into the kitchen. “There.” She pointed to a pot that steamed. Fakir used the oven mitt on the counter to take the metal lid off and as he did black smoke blew into his face.

            “Idiot.” He chastised lightly as he put the lid back on.

            “Sorry, Fakir.” She looked so ashamed of what she had done, so he smiled at her, no harm done, really, just some burnt . . . soup? Fakir lifted the lid again and peered into the pot after waving away the black smoke away with the lid.

            “How did you burn soup?” Fakir cocked an eyebrow before shaking his head, “Never mind, I don’t want to know. Just go sit down.”    

            “I’m really sorry Fakir! But, do you think I could help?” Ahiru clasped her hands in front of her chest and pleaded with her eyes as well as her words.

            _Yes._

“Fine, come here, I’ll show you how to make soup.” He shook his head as he said it, to think he would have to teach someone how to make soup! “What were you trying to make?”

            “Stone soup!” Ahiru smiled excitedly.

            “What?” Fakir looked at her as if she were insane.

            “It’s a story! One day there was a poor man who only had a pot, and when he asked his neighbors for ingredients they turned him down, so instead he set up his pot and put water in it and started to cook it. When one of his neighbors asked what he was doing he said, “I’m making stone soup! It’s fantastic! I would share some, if only I had carrots.” So the man went back to his house and got him carrots, and the poor man chopped them up and put them in the pot. And the pattern continued until he had carrots, onions, chicken bones to make broth, as well as chicken, red potatoes, celery, pepper, thyme, barley, green beans, and tomatoes, and when he finished making the soup, he shared it with everyone who gave him ingredients!” While Ahiru told the story, Fakir looked for the ingredients that she listed.

            “I’ve never heard that before.” Fakir said as he began putting ingredients in the sink and washing them.

            “It’s an old Outlander tale that not that many people know of anymore, I just remember it because it was so nice of the man to share with everyone even though they wouldn’t give him the ingredients in the beginning.” Ahiru smiled again, and it was absolutely enchanting.

            “Here, chop the vegetables.” Fakir handed her the knife, glad that she didn’t drop her smile.

            “Mkay.” Ahiru took the knife from his hand and went to work cutting up the ingredients.

            “I have a story like that too.” Fakir scrapped some chopped chicken into the soup, “It’s about a hen who asks the other barnyard animals to help her make bread, and they said no too, and instead of tricking them, she made the bread by herself, and when she was finished, the other animals asked for some, but the hen said no, because they didn’t help her, and ate it all herself.”

            “I think I would still share.” Ahiru said.

            “Why? You would have done all the hard work all by yourself, and they didn’t help even after you asked.” Fakir looked at her, she was always surprising him.

            “Well, I made it so I would want to share it, and I think it would be mean not to.” She started humming again as she cut and Fakir had to shake his head to remind himself that he was cooking.

            “But the point of the story is you don’t just get things handed to you on a silver platter, you have to work for it.” Fakir crushed the thyme before sprinkling it into the pot.

            “Not always, and if you do something nice for someone else, they’ll do something nice for you, right?” Ahiru smiled brightly at him.

            “I suppose, pay attention.” He said, drawing her attention back to what she was doing.

            “Right! But what would you do, Fakir, if you asked me to help you make bread but I said no?” She lost her smile as she began cutting the onions, concentrating on not rubbing her eyes.

            Fakir would have given her anything she would have asked for, “I would share with you, but I doubt you would say no, and I doubt that I would ask you to help me bake in the first place!”

            “I’m pretty good at making bread!” Ahiru pouted angrily at him.

            “You would burn it.” He teased, and watched as she got riled up.

            “Would not!” She shouted back, and instead of responding, Fakir chuckled. It didn’t last long, but the laughter still passed his lips. “You laughed!” Ahiru grinned, “I made you laugh!” She laughed at that, like it was some great accomplishment, “It’s nice.” Her face turned pink as she turned back to the onion, trying to hide her face with her bangs.

            “I’m sure you’ve heard me laugh at least once before.”

“Not like that.” She said it under her breath, and it was obvious it wasn’t meant to be heard.

Fakir turned back to the pot before going over to where Ahiru was and taking handfuls of chopped vegetables and throwing them into the pot. As he did, his arm touched hers, and when that happened Ahiru’s movements stopped, her knife paused halfway through cutting, and she seemed to hold her breathe, hell, he could hear her breathe catching every time he collected vegetables. Then he started stirring, but not before he had an idea, he wanted to test something.

            “Ahiru, come here.” Fakir beckoned her, “Stir the soup.” She nodded and grabbed the spoon, and as expected, stirred vigorously, so that soup was close to pouring out the sides. “No, you’re doing it wrong. Here, let me show you.” Ahiru stepped back to hand him the spoon, but instead he stepped forward and wrapped his hand around hers, he put his free hand on the oven handle, sufficiently trapping her. Carefully, Fakir stirred the soup and listened; He could hear Ahiru’s unsteady breathing, as well as a nervous swallow. “Good.”

            Fakir stepped back and Ahiru continued the same steady pace he had set her up with. He went to her bread cubby and began to cut up bread for the soup. Every once and awhile, Ahiru would stop stirring and helped him prepare the table before going back and stirring the soup, and eventually Ahiru stuck her finger into the soup to see if it was done.

            “Mm, it’s good Fakir!” Ahiru hummed.

            “You helped.” He smirked at her.

            “Only a little.” She blushed slightly as Fakir got a ladle for the soup.

            “Still.” He dished up the soup and set it on the table.

            Dinner was calm and easy, they ate and talked and Fakir enjoyed the sound of her laugh, her eyes shined, and her face turned pink from giggling so hard. It was beautiful and he didn’t want to lose it.

            The next few days had passed by in a flash, at least they did for Fakir, and now Rue was briefing them on their next meeting, his eye flicked over to Ahiru, who watched Rue with a serious expression that didn’t seem to fit.

            “We will separate into two teams.” Rue had her hands clasped behind her back, “The first team will attack the main bank in the center of the City, while the other will attack the bank closer to their small farmlands. Those banks are their main source of income, by attacking the banks; we should lead them into some kind of bankruptcy. By doing this we can –“ Fakir didn’t care, this wasn’t even his fight, he was here to protect Ahiru and that was it. He looked at Ahiru, who was nodding along to whatever Rue was saying; she didn’t seem to notice his staring so he didn’t look away, not like he wanted to. But then she looked at him and spoke to him and he had to shake himself out of his daze to hear her.

            “- we’re separating now.” Fakir nodded and started to walk in the direction the other soldiers were heading. When he got there, after pushing his way through, he saw two lists posted on a wall. On top of one paper, Fakir read “Team Alpha” while the other said, “Team Beta”. He looked for his name and wasn’t surprised to find himself on the Alpha team, he was, after all, one of the Outlander’s best knights, but what did shock him was the fact that Ahiru’s name was on the same roster. Yes, that did mean he would be able to look after her like he wanted and needed to, but as far as he was concerned, the Alpha team had the more dangerous task.

            He shoved his way over to the commander and grabbed her arm to pull her away from the others and out of earshot, “Rue, why the hell is Ahiru on the Alpha team?” He hissed.

            She pulled her arm out of his grasp, “You and I are _both_ on the Alpha squad and that means that neither of us will be able to keep an eye on her if she’s on the Beta team, besides she’s more than capable and belongs on the Alpha team.”

            “Not if it puts her in danger.”

            “Look I know she’s your –“ Fakir cut her off with a growl and Rue’s eyes narrowed, “So wouldn’t you rather have her by your side instead of far away, where you can’t see her?”

            “Her emotions on connected to mine, when she feels distress or fear, I feel it, too.” Fakir crossed his arms.

            “Yeah? Well I can’t, and I want to protect her too, remember?” Rue’s eyes softened for a minute, asking for understanding, Rue was practically Ahiru’s sister, like what Raetsel was to him. . .  

            _“It’s the only way to survive Fakir!”_

_“How can you leave?” He had yelled, “You’re just abandoning me!”_

            _“Fakir, if we stay, we’ll be killed! We aren’t as strong as you! Wouldn’t you rather have us alive and well than dead?” He looked into her eyes, which were pleading with him to understand her and Charon’s actions, and he did, but they were the only family he had left now, he couldn’t imagine them leaving. But if them leaving was the only way he could protect them. . ._

_“Fine.”_

_“Thank you, Fakir.”_

Fakir turned away, he hated thinking about his family, they had left a hole in his heart that could not be filled. But finally, he gave in, “Fine, I suppose that if she’s on the Alpha team, I can save her faster if she gets in trouble.”

            “Thank you.” She smiled sincerely and it was the first time that Fakir saw her without a scowl or a blank expression. “Alright!” Rue yelled, hurting Fakir’s ears, which had been straining to hear her whispered words before, “We leave in ten minutes! Prepare yourselves!” Rue turned and left, leaving people to rush about and prepare for battle. This time they were transporting into the City using their magic, and according to Ahiru, the only reason that they took the train was the fact that their magic would light up the kingdom and alert the people faster. He didn’t remember hearing that when Rue last briefed them, but he supposed it was common sense amongst the magic-users.

            “Fakir!” Fakir’s head turned to where Ahiru was struggling to get to him, he rolled his eyes and meet her halfway, not liking to see her struggle, “We’re on the same team!”

            “Yes, I saw.” He deadpanned.

            “Why were you talking to Rue?” She tilted her head and smiled at him.

            “Just clarifying some things about the mission.” Fakir said.

           “Can I help you transport?” Ahiru’s smile widened.

            “How so?” He raised an eyebrow.

            “Well, you can’t transport like us since you’re a dragon, so someone has to do it for you, so can I do it?”

            If Fakir trusted anyone, it was Ahiru, even if her magic wasn’t the best, “Sure.”

            “Oh, good!” She clapped her hands together before grabbing his and pulling him towards the field, where he guessed Rue had told them to meet at when he wasn’t paying attention.

            Many others were already on the field, stretching or getting in some last minute practice, and Ahiru went to the center of the field where she stopped and didn’t drop his hand.

            _Good._

_Mine._

            Fakir shook his head, now wasn’t the time to think about that, they were about to go to war. But it’s not like the dragon could help it, the dragon was part of him, and the dragon went on instinct and instinct alone, it was why most dragons stayed human, they had more control of their bodies when the dragon was simply whispering in their minds. It was hard enough to control the dragon as it was, and adding Ahiru to the situation only made it several times harder.

            Ahiru danced, calling forth her swan-like minions, her vines, and when he blew fire in her direction, she took control of that as well. She was getting better, he noticed, with her magic, she didn’t stumble as much and she seemed confident in herself, it was entrancing. Fakir watched without shame with hungry eyes, but cleared his head by turning away, not now, not with a war. When the time came to transport, many voices and various sounds filled the arena as others danced, and Fakir was able to watch as Ahiru spun on her toe, watching the pink magic close around her, but before it surrounded her completely, she reached out, touched Fakir’s forehead, and her magic instead wrapped around him, and it felt. . . strange. Her magic was warm and left him feeling tingly, it was a welcome feeling because it felt like her and the way she felt against his skin.

            When her magic disappeared, he stood in front of a large building that looked more like one of Uzura’s building blocks than an actually place where money was stored. Fakir watched as magic-users all around him began to use their magic to attack the building, his job was to blow fire at it, concealed of course so Drosselmeyer couldn’t see, but Fakir would not do anything until Ahiru was there.

            It didn’t take long, and soon the pale pink magic glowed beside him to reveal her, he spared a glance at her before grabbing her hand and pulling her along. Fakir did it because he would not be able to be more than a few feet away for Ahiru at a time, but for Ahiru it was because they were a team, they fought by each other in each battle, and Fakir was glad she took that as a truth. Fakir stopped when he got to the alleyway and blew fire at the side of the building, it wouldn’t be enough, however, seeing as the bank was made of stone, but that was what Ahiru was here for. Using her magic, she thrust vines against the bank’s wall, making them break the stone and plunge into the building, and as she did this, her vines caught fire, making the fire spread into the building, effectively doing their job.

            A City guard found them and stupidly engaged them in battle, his sword work was weak, Fakir found out quickly, and he was no match against Fakir’s swordsmanship and Ahiru’s vines, they attacked him from all sides. He was quickly joined by another knight, however, who was much better than their original opponent and was able to take on Fakir while the first knight hacked away at Ahiru’s vines, which were grabbing at him viciously. Fakir tried not to focus so much on Ahiru, deciding that he needed to knock this knight out before he could help Ahiru. Fakir turned when the knight fell limp at his feet and looked up noticing that the house next to the bank had caught, it wouldn’t have concerned him, but now that the roof was burnt away, he had a clear view of the castle.

            Again, Fakir wouldn’t have had a problem with this but now he could see the king clearly, standing on the balcony next to his son, who looked familiar to Fakir, as the king fumed with rage. They locked eyes for a moment, and Fakir knew that Drosselmeyer had no concern for his kingdom, no, Drosselmeyer shook in anger because he could see Fakir, the dragon he was never able to kill. He let out a bellow that Fakir could hear from where he stood and watched as Drosselmeyer rushed back into the castle.

            “Ahiru, we have to leave _now_.” Fakir looked at her with all of the seriousness he could muster, and that was a lot. She understood, looking back towards the castle before nodding and running to his side, leaving the guard trapped in a thicket of vines. As they emerged into the street, there were people running rapid, from the bank, burning homes, in the middle of all of the chaos, there was a child that cried, presumably for her mother, and Fakir was quick to make sure Ahiru didn’t see her, knowing she would run to the child to make sure that she was okay. And he loved that about her, but he had to get her out of there, and if she were to run up to a child and try to help her find her parents, that would be the exact opposite of “out of here”.

            _Protect._

_Save._

_Hide._

            As he ran, he saw Rue looking horrified at the castle before she transported herself away in a purple storm, Fakir wouldn’t have cared about that either, had he not been able to sense her guilt, the horrible pain in her stomach, and he realized, without noticing, that he had connected to her, and he realized that she was important to him now.      

            “Fakir!” Ahiru tugged on his hand.

            “Right, sorry.” He went forward a few steps but stopped as his sensitive ears picked up something in the distance, it sounded like rumbling, something mechanical, and while Fakir didn’t want to deal with Drosselmeyer’s powerful weapons, he couldn’t move. “Ahiru,” He said, catching her attention, “You need to tell everyone to evacuate _now_.”

            “Fakir, wh –“

            “Just do it!” He felt her flinch from his harsh words, but he couldn’t allow the deaths of so many people to pass when he knew what was coming when they were all blind, or rather, deaf. Ahiru let go of his hand and put both on her neck performing one of the only spells that didn’t require dance.

            “Attention, Citizens and Outlanders!” Her voice carried over the chaos, making everyone pause, “You must evacuate the City immediately! Please, for your own safety, get away from here!” Many people didn’t move at first, but Ahiru added, “You may die if you don’t leave!” This got people’s attention, as well as the rumbling sound that began to become noticeable in their ears, they turned to the horizon and saw what looked like a giant, thin airship flying through the sky and towards the City. People panicked and the chaos was even greater than it was before, and as Fakir tried to tug at Ahiru, she wouldn’t move.

            “Ahiru! C’mon! We have to get out of here!” Fakir eyed the thin airship that soared closer and closer to where they stood.

            “Look.” She whispered, and pointed to the small child.

            “Ahiru there’s no time!” He pulled her again, tempted to use his magic and strength to force her away, but he would never take advantage of Ahiru like that.

            “She needs help!” And Ahiru was off like a shot, for a moment, Fakir stood in shock as he watched his lover run off, but soon, he was bending over, covering his ears in pain as the long airship shot through the sky, getting closer to the City.

            _Save her!_

_Protect her!_

Fakir started running to her and felt the change, he couldn’t help it, she was in danger and what he held back for so long finally broke free. He roared as he now flew to her, going much faster than he had before, he wrapped his talons around her waist, but by now the airship was deafening and Fakir knew he would not be able to fly away with in time, so instead, he wrapped his giant dragon body around her and the small child she now shielded, and cast a spell over them. _Schild_. And a dark, green bubble-like shield surrounded him, Ahiru and the little girl.

            _Protect._

_Save._

_Protect._

_Keep safe._

_Protect._

_Protect._

_Protect!_

Fakir felt the airship when it hit his shield, and was surprised to find that the airship was some kind of bomb that flew by its self. He wrapped himself tighter around Ahiru, who clung to his arm as well as the child; he could feel her trembling and drew her in closer to his chest. Soon, however, the bomb had exploded and its explosion no longer affected him. He let the shield drop, only to hold Ahiru tighter as debris fell onto him. Ahiru looked up at him with wet eyes and he could feel her terror as if it was his own, and perhaps it was, after all, he had almost lost her. _Let go of the child._ He told her when his eyes meet hers, and she obeyed, watching as the child ran off to spirits knows where, but he kept his eyes on her, she shook and shivered and had allowed a tear to escape. Fakir wasted no time and stood before flapping his mighty wings, and shooting off into the sky.

            Ahiru squealed and got as close to him as gravity would allow as he flew. He didn’t waste time going home, he transported back into a man in the streets where he still held Ahiru as he did so, unwilling to let go. Fakir practically kicked down the door, but Ahiru stopped him and shakily unlocked the door with the keys she had in her pocket. Fakir brought her inside and shut the door, saying, “Lock it.”

            “W-what?” Ahiru stuttered, still shaking against him.

            “Lock the door.” He held her closer and watched as she reached out a trembling hand and turned the lock, he heard the click and began to walk up the stairs with her. He kicked open the door, without difficulty since the door was already ajar, and sat Ahiru down on the bed, kneeling in front of her.

            “What the hell were you thinking?” He growled at her and showed her a glare that he had not used since they first meet.

            “I had to-to save the child.” Ahiru’s voice cracked, and Fakir knew that she was on the verge of tears.

            “You almost _died_. For a child of your enemy!” Fakir scowled at her and she squirmed under his gaze.

            “A child nonetheless.” It was barely audible but Fakir wasn’t paying much attention anyway, he shoot forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his face against her stomach. “F-Fakir?”

            “I almost lost you.” It was his turn now, for his voice to falter, “You don’t understand how important you are to me.”

            “I-I’m your friend -?”

            “No!” he yelled, making her jump, “No, you’re so much more, you don’t even understand.” He pulled away, leaving his hands on her as he looked up at her with hungry eyes, he had waited too long and had watched her as she almost ran to her death, and he could not last any longer. As he stared at her with the dragon’s eyes, she gasped. “I almost lost you.”

            “I can take care of myself!” She glared, still shaking, and still looking so scared. “I have for twenty-two years now.”

            “I don’t think you understand.” Fakir got up slowly, “As a dragon, I am protective of the people I love.” Ahiru’s eyes widened as he said it, but he didn’t give a chance to say anything, for he picked her up, and rested her long ways on the bed, “As I dragon, I horde, I take what’s mine and hide it away.”, he gently pushed at her shoulders and laid her down on the bed “When something of mine is in danger, I make sure it’s safe.” He crawled over her and looked down into her eyes, with a possessive and angry look, “And you, Ahiru, almost left me.”

            “Fakir, I –“She began but stopped when Fakir took her hand and kissed the palm.

            “You have tortured me for _weeks_ , and you decide to almost leave me,” He trails kiss down her arm, and has to stop at her elbow, seeing as that’s where her sleeve covered her skin, “My most prized possession.” Ahiru gasped her eyes wide. “Risking her life for someone she will never see again.” He put her hand to his face and nuzzled it, almost awed that when he let go of her hand, she kept it there, “Do you understand what that did to me?”

            “No.”

            “Do you even know what you are to me?” Fakir placed his hand over Ahiru’s because now it trembled and he wanted to steady it.

            “No.”

            “Remember how we meet? How I saved you? How I was able to connect with you moments after we meet? How I told you that you would be important to me someday because of that?” Fakir looked down at her and saw her chest heaving and her eyes wide. “I lied, there’s only one possible way for a dragon to connect with someone so quickly after they’ve just meet. Do you remember the other reason I would have been able to connect you with?” He lowered himself, kissing her neck and jaw many times over.

            “Are you saying that?” Ahiru swallowed, “That I’m your . . . mate?” Fakir looked up at her and meet her eyes.

            “Yes, is that okay with you?” He asked, he wanted her, yes, but he would _never_ take advantage of her, not even if she was his mate. Ahiru appeared breathless, and gave the slightest nod. He honestly hadn’t expected that, as much as he wanted her to love him, he had always assumed that Ahiru had just seen him as a friend and nothing more. So, he sat up slightly, and looked straight into her eyes, “Ahiru,” He said, “That also means that I love you, you know that right?”

            Ahiru smiled and laughed in relief, “I love you, too! I was afraid that you would want someone more . . . sophisticated.” She looked away, as if she was ashamed to say it.

            “You’ll be the only one for me,” He kissed her forehead, “Sophisticated,” he kissed her cheek, “Or not,” he kissed the other, “I will always love you.” He kissed her lips, something he had wanted to do for so long, and she reciprocated, applying pressure to his. Again, Fakir kissed her jaw and her throat and began to take off her battle clothes, taking time to unsnap each button, and to kiss the skin underneath.

*

            Rue shook as she recalled her prince’s blank eyes as he looked over the wreckage caused to his kingdom and by her no less. She couldn’t help but feel the guilt of what she had done, unable to look into Mytho’s uncaring eyes, and she whisked herself away. Rue pulled her legs to her chest as she sobbed onto her knees, she was aware of some kind of injury on her back, but could care less as the tears streamed down her face unstopping. She had never cried like this, she was always so composed and calm, if Rue cried; they were silent tears that glistened down her cheeks before she wiped them away. Mytho had watched the destruction of his home without a care, and even without an emotion to give, Rue couldn’t stop the endless amounts of guilt that weighed down on her shoulders.

            “I’m sorry, my prince.” She rocked herself, “I’m sorry, Mytho.”   

 

            _Verbotenen Flüche:_ Forbidden Curses.

            _Schild:_ Shield.

 


	9. The Leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the formatting is different on this one compared to the others, its been a bad day and the computer was being stupid and if it really brothers you that much, you can check out the one I post on Fanfiction.net. Thanks for reading.

_Once upon a time, dragons lived and prospered in every corner of the world and the spaces between. But one day, a dragon’s mate was killed, outraged the dragon rampaged and killed every dragon in sight. While some fought, many changed into their smaller, human forms and seeked refuge in kingdoms and cities. Soon, the dragon who had begun the fight among her kind, was killed, along with any other dragon who did not find safety, and the dragons became a dying breed. Many dragons remained in their human forms, for the sake of the humans that lived in the kingdoms that so graciously took them in, and in their strange form, they wept for their kind, but none of them could find it in their hearts to blame the dragon who lost her mate, holding their own closely._

Ahiru woke up more or less, lying on Fakir’s chest, and shockingly enough, he was still asleep. Ahiru smiled at his sleeping face, a wonder she had never seen before, and reached her hand up to swipe hair out of his face. She did it as gently as she could, as to not wake up Fakir, and brushed away his bangs so she could fully view his face. That didn’t wake him up either, and Ahiru wondered how tired he was, but was content to lay in his arms, which were wrapped protectively around her waist, and watch his steady breaths and calm expression.

The magic didn’t last however, and Fakir’s arms held her tighter and his eyes flashed open to look up at Ahiru.

“You’re awake.” He said, tilting his head at her slightly.

“Yep,” Ahiru smiled, her hair had come undone sometime last night and it fanned out around her in knotted waves.

“I didn’t think you would be.” He closed his eyes and started to run his fingers through her hair and Ahiru moaned as he did, even though it was entirely different from the sounds she made last night.

“Last night.” She breathed, for some reason, it made Fakir worry, and his eyes snapped open and he was holding her face with both hands.

“Did I hurt you last night?” He rubbed his thumbs in soothing circles and Ahiru put her hand on his.

“No,” She leaned into the hand she held, “It was wonderful.” And it was, never had Ahiru felt closer to a person, never had Ahiru thought you could make that kind of a connection with someone, never had she thought it would feel so good, she smiled as she recalled last night.

“Good.” Fakir sighed in relief, “I’m glad, I would never want to hurt you.”

“You could never hurt me.” Ahiru said with confidence, she wasn’t sure about many things, but this she was certain about. “Fakir?”

“Hmm?” Fakir had gone back to the relaxed position before with his eyes closed.

“What does it mean for me to be your –“Ahiru scrunched her nose, “ _mate_.” As she said the word, Fakir’s arms tightened and he pulled her up so she lay closer to his face.

“Mates for dragons are different from what most people think.” Fakir began, “Mates are the equivalent to what a human refers to as a soulmate.”

“So I’m your soulmate then?” Ahiru furrowed her eyebrows as she rested her head on his chest again.

“Sort of, dragon mates are our lovers, our most prized possession, nothing comes between us and our mates.” He rested his chin on the top of her head. “We’re lovers, mates, partners, we work together, grow together, and love together, and we cannot leave each other, we never can, we would probably die if we did, well, at least that’s how dragons are.”

“Can I even be your mate if I’m human?” Ahiru asked, mainly because it seemed like mates were a special thing between dragons, something humans or magic-user weren’t supposed to be a part of.

“Yes. However, if you were to leave me, you wouldn’t feel the same pain that could lead to your death like I would.” The words he spoke vibrated Ahiru’s head, seeing as she rested on his neck, and she didn’t like the sound of him dying.

“I would never leave you,” Ahiru blinked away tears, “And even if I’m not a dragon, my heart would be ripped out if I left you, if you –“ _died_. Now she cried, and Fakir must have felt them land on his neck and chest.

“Hey,” He said gently, lifting her face with gentle hands, “I won’t die and I’ll never leave you.”

“I know.” Ahiru sniffed and smiled at him, “I just don’t think I could stand you leaving me either. I may be your mate, but you’re mine now, too.” Fakir kissed her then, just as gently, on her forehead.

“So I guess I’m stuck with you now, huh?” Fakir smirked at her as he put his arms back around her torso.

“Hey!” Ahiru playfully slapped his chest, “I’m stuck with you too! You jerk.”

“Idiot.” He let out a breathy laugh and kissed her head again, “C’mon, you must be hungry.” And as if on cue, Ahiru’s stomach rumbled and Fakir smirked.

“I’m too tired.” She whined, nuzzling her face into his chest.

“C’mon,” Fakir said again, ripping the blankets off of them before sitting up and moving his arms so that he was supporting her back and her knees as he stood.

“Fakir!” Her eyes widened and she grasped at his shoulders and chest to support herself.

“You must be famished, fighting a war and then sleeping with me with no rest or food between them.” He smirked again at her and his eyes raked over her naked form as he walked, making her red.

“I-I still need clothes!” Ahiru squirmed slightly in his arms.

“Hmm, you look better without them.” He smirked at her and she eventually gave up, but then his cocky expression faded to one of concern, and Fakir asked, “Are you alright? I’m assuming that you’ve never done anything like that, so you aren’t in pain are you?”

Ahiru shook her head, “No, you didn’t hurt me, I’m just a little sore.” He nodded his head and sat her down in a chair and she shivered, used to the warmth of blankets and Fakir.

“You’re cold.” He said and walked to the living room where he grabbed a throw, “Here, use this and I’ll get clothes.”

“But I thought –“

“I was only joking, besides, you’re shivering, I wouldn’t want you to catch a cold.” He kissed the top of her head, and it felt strange, a good kind of strange, but strange nonetheless. She was so used to his cold demeanor, all of the sudden affection he bestowed upon (it was as if the floodgates had been broken) her left her feeling, well, strange. Ahiru wrapped the blanket around her as she watched Fakir walked up the stairs and she blushed at the glimpses of skin she saw through the railing.

Ahiru wiggled slightly in her seat and hissed, maybe she was sorer than she thought.

“I couldn’t find your clothes,” Fakir came back down the stairs in boxers, “So I’m letting you use my shirt.” He walked over to the small dresser Ahiru had put beside the couch for Fakir and saw him pull out the ripped, blue shirt that he wore than they first met, “Here.” He tossed the shirt at her and the blanket fell off her as she raised her arms to catch it.

“Liar.” She muttered as she pulled the shirt over her body.

“I would never lie to you.” But he smirked as he said it and Ahiru giggled.

“Liar!” She said a little louder, “You were in my room! All of my clothes are in my room.”

“Well, I wasn’t trying very hard to find anything besides these,” He gestured to his underwear, “So I wasn’t technically lying, besides,” He whispered the last part in her ear as he set a cup of water in front of her, “I wanted to you in something of mine.” Ahiru blushed furiously and fisted her hands into the shirt. Fakir made tea before sitting down next to Ahiru, so closely that their arms were touching, and if their arms weren’t touching, their knees were. Ahiru almost believed they weren’t in the middle of a war. Almost.  

They almost went all day just sitting at the table like that, side by side in ill-fitting clothes, at least, they were ill-fitting for Ahiru. Ahiru fell asleep on Fakir’s shoulder several times, and when her stomach grumbled, he was quick to make her something to eat, whether it was lunch or breakfast, Ahiru wasn’t sure, she was too busy floating to pay attention to time. But Ahiru knew it was around one when Rue burst through her door.

“Ahiru! Fakir! Drosselmeyer’s attacking!” She yelled at them, catching them off guard and unprepared. “Ahiru? What –? “Rue muttered, noticing the shirt she wore, but she shook her head, “Never mind! Hurry up!” She slammed the door then started running north.

“C’mon Fakir! We gotta –!“ But Ahiru stopped because Fakir was growling at her. His eyes were narrowed and he had grabbed at her wrist, continuing to make the noise rumble in the back of his throat. The sight scared her, but she knew it was only because he was concerned about her. “Fakir, please! You know we have to fight! This is my home! I have to protect –“

“And I have to protect you.” He, well, growled.

“And you can! I’ll stay behind you the whole time! But they need us, Fakir!” Ahiru looked into his eyes pleadingly, she knew she could get to him, she had before. But then, suddenly, he was up out of his chair and gripping her shoulders.

“I almost _lost_ you! I won’t let it happen again!”

“I know, and it was my fault! But I won’t do anything stupid this time!” Ahiru, despite his dragon strength, was able to break free of his hold and instead latched onto his chest, “Please Fakir!” She spoke into his chest, where she could feel his heart beating, “I have to do this.”

Again, Ahiru was surprised at how fast Fakir gave up the fight, “Fine.” He had said, wrapping his arms around her as well, “But you are to stay behind me at all times, understand.” He began to stroke her hair as she nodded, “Good, let’s go get dressed.”

“Right!” Ahiru let go and began to move upstairs while Fakir rushed to his couch-side table, she paused, watching him for a few moments before hurrying to her room and changing into her battle clothes. He was waiting by the door when she stumbled down the stairs and he gave her a stern looking.

“Stay behind me.” Fakir said again, as if he needed to, it had been her idea! But now was not the time to point that out, so instead she nodded before following him out the door.

It was utter chaos outside. Woman and men too old or too inexperienced to join the army run towards the arena, where it’s stone walls were magically reconstructed to be indestructible, gathering children and pulling them along as they cried. Mostly for their mothers, Ahiru watched as an old woman practically dragged a toddler along the street who cried for their mother, while others cried because they saw the destruction Drosselmeyer’s ships had created. And that made Ahiru stop. The ships! How were they there? There were at least twenty and that was an impossibly large amount to reconstruct since Malen’s stealth team destroyed them!

“Ahiru!” Fakir called when he noticed she had stopped.

“Fakir!” She called back, “How can Drosselmeyer have so many ships! We destroyed them all! And it’s not like he could have just reconstructed them in a few weeks!”

“He’s magic remember?” He said as she caught up with him, “He probably used magic to make them again while no one was looking!” Ahiru nodded. She could accept that answer. It was still hard to believe Drosselmeyer was magic, even after knowing for so long, since Drosselmeyer had always said how much he hated the Outlanders, more importantly, the magic-users, while he was one himself. The sky seemed to darken and Ahiru watched as bombs set what little patches of grass they had on fire. Columns of smoke filled the air and Ahiru had to cover her mouth with her arm as ash began to make its presence known. She had breathed some in and coughed violently because of it.

“I’m fine!” She coughed out as Fakir began to slow and look back at her, “It’s just the ash!” He nodded and picked up pace again, looking back at her every so often to make sure she was still okay. When they finally got to the fields, danger surrounded them on all sides, and even worse still, they could barely see anything with all of the smoke and fire. Ahiru began a small and dance and quickly pulled the fire towards her, all thoughts on putting a stop to the fire, but a small man charged at her, sword high over his head as gave a loud battle cry.

Ahiru didn’t worry as she heard Fakir’s sword clash with the little man’s and she carried on with her dance, drawing the fire towards her body before firing it at the airships, hoping that she would do some damage. Her plan didn’t go on, however, when someone else came charging at her. Still hearing the swords clash, she didn’t bother Fakir and began to dance, making her swan minions appear out of the ground to attack whoever came near. The man did shockingly well, defeating every last one of the swans, which were rather weak to begin with, and came towards Ahiru yet again.

She conjured her vines and darted them out at him, but to no prevail as the man sliced them up before she could trap him in them! Ahiru started to worry, she could call on Fakir, but he was still fighting that man! And if she distracted Fakir the little man might be able to get the upper hand! And maybe he already had the upper hand! And calling on Fakir only helped him –! She had to think! Ahiru would have to fight this man in hand–to–hand combat, and she had to think of how to get that sword out of his hand! She had an idea, but wasn’t sure on how well it would work, either way, she ran forward to meet the soldier.

Ahiru kicked at the man’s arm as soon as she got close enough and was able to knock the sword out of his hand. It flew into the air, but rather than grabbing it, she kicked it out of the way again so that it lay a few feet away in the grass. She instantly threw her hands up and connected her left fist with the man’s stomach, it didn’t do much, but it had caught him off guard and he had stumbled back. Ahiru was able to kick and punch a few more times before the man came back to his senses and started to fight back, landing a few blows on her side and arm as Ahiru attacked him.

“Women don’t belong on the battlefield!” He sneered at her, raising his fist to connect with her face, but Ahiru was able to grab it and twist his arm behind his back.

“Men shouldn’t be rude to women!” She climbed onto his back, pulling the arm with her and he cried out as she did. She locked her legs around his waist and pulled at his arm harder.

“I take that back!” He gritted out, “You’re no woman! Just a filthy Outlander!” Ahiru swung herself off of his body onto the floor, pulling him down with her, and rolled unto him and began to hit his face, his arm still being held by Ahiru, while the other was pinned to his side by her leg. She hit him until his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out.

“I am more of a _human_ than you are any day.” Ahiru stood and looked over at Fakir, who held a look of amusement, anger, and pride. She smiled at him as she raced over to him.

“I told you to stay behind me.” He joked, his face stern but his eyes soft.

“Sorry, I got caught up in something.” She smiled at him.

“Watch out.” Fakir moved around her and began a fight with another swordsmen. Ahiru began her dance again, raising the fire to the airships, freeing the fields from the choking ash. Ahiru had to fight several others, but she and Fakir were able to fight off as many people as they could, and soon, the ships began to fly away.

“What do you think that was for?” Ahiru panted.

“What do you mean?” Fakir asked as he began to drag her back home.

“Well, that attack was pointless!” Ahiru looked back at the blackened field, “I mean, the last airship attack was on the arena, and any other time the City attack us, it was to kill one of us off.”

“And what’s your point?” Fakir tried to look unconcerned, but his eyes showed curiosity and consideration.

“Well, they just attacked the fields, there’s nothing here!”

“Drosselmeyer may be mad, but he’s smart, he always has a plan.”

*

Rue was unable to fight any longer, and, luckily, she didn’t have to. Just as she was about to show weakness, the Citizens began to retreat, carrying any unconscious men on their shoulders and back into the airships. The Outlanders gave out a cheer of victory, and Rue looked around to see that the fire had been mostly put out, and what was still burning was being drowned out by tired soldiers. She would have to report to Edel now. Rue began to spin around, allowing magic to wrap around her and transport her room. She began to walk the long corridors of her home to where Edel would be, and she was about to call out to her, but she heard something. She heard voices.

“So, Miss. Edel, I finally have you.” The man chuckled.

“You don’t have me Drosselmeyer,” Rue’s eyes widened, “You will never have me.”

“You underestimate me, Edel, I am more powerful than you give me credit for.”

“I know you’re a magic-user, you have no more surprises for me!”

“My dear, I already know everything you know. How you run your system. How the fields were your only source of food. How if I were to kill off certain people your society would collapse.”

“How could you possibly know that?”

“Oh, a little birdie told me.” He chuckled again and Rue’s heart panged with pain. _Mytho._

“What? A spy?”

“No, my son told me everything.”

“That’s not possible! He knows just as much about our kingdom as you do.”

“And that’s a lot, isn’t it? But that’s beside the point. My son had a little birdie of his own.” Rue could _hear_ him smile, and her stomach twisted. He was about to give her away! Her worst fear, and now it was coming true!

“ _None_ of my people would tell your son anything! They wouldn’t stoop so low!” Again, Rue’s heart panged, if only Edel knew who she was talking about, if only Rue could explain!

“Oh really? Than how do I know? Hmm? C’mon, Edel, you know you have a traitor on your hands!”

“My people would never betray me!”

“Rue did.” Her heart stopped, and she could feel Edel’s do the same.

“What? No. She would never!” But Drosselmeyer laughed again.

“Oh she would, all because she loves the prince.” _What? How does he know that!_ Rue panicked.

“She would never betray me.” Edel persisted.

“Oh, but she has. She told Mytho so much about your precious Outlands, even how to take up the shields!”

“I –“

“She betrayed you.”

“She –“

“She lied.”

“Rue –“

“She put love before her people.”

“Drosselmeyer! Be quiet! You of all people have no right to call out a betrayer!”

“Oh, Miss Edel, whatever do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean!”

“My memories have been failing me lately, you know, age, care to remind me of what I did?”

“You made me believe you loved me.” Rue's eyes widened, how could that be true? “A tall handsome stranger from some far off town. You promised me that you would marry me when I turned eighteen, but as soon as the City’s king died, you ran to take his place. I know now that you only wanted me because I was going to be the leader, you only wanted the power I came with.” Rue was frozen in place. How could that be true? How could Edel love Drosselmeyer? The idea was so absurd! And yet, there she was, talking about a time where she had once loved him. “Your _son_ is probably playing the same tricks on Rue that you played on me. Did you set him up to do it? Was this your intention all along?”

Drosselmeyer tsked, “My dear Edel, Mytho is too noble to stoop so low! No, the love they have is real, but it won’t last long!”

“What are you –? Nevermind! That’s not important! Why are you here, Herr Drosselmeyer? “

“I’ve come to say goodbye to the pitiful little girl who oh so welcomed my love.” He chuckled and while Rue couldn’t see him, she could feel his magic.

“Stop Drosselmeyer!” Edel cried.

“ _The leader looked at her old lover with shock! She was frozen in place and could only watch as the man she loved performed magic in front of her very eyes! But then, the leader was stabbed and fell to the floor!”_

“Edel!” Rue screamed, finding herself running into the room, unable to hide any longer.

Drosselmeyer chuckled, _“And with the deed finally done, the lover left to return home, never to see the leader again!”_ And with that, he vanished.

Rue knelt down in front of Edel and placed her head in her lap. Rue was careful seeing as a knife stuck out of her side were blood seeped into her clothes and over the floor.

“Edel.” She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks, “Edel, please! Hold on! I’ll call –“

“Stay with me, Rue.” Edel smiled up at Rue.

“Edel, you need help!” Rue shuddered as she choked down a sob.

“There’s nothing you can do now.” Edel’s smile faltered and she grimaced in pain before reaching her hand up and petting Rue’s cheek. “I don’t believe Drosselmeyer for a minute when he said –“ she breathed in a sharp breath and squeezed her eyes shut.

“I didn’t.” Rue placed her hand over Edel’s, where she could feel her magic fading. “I told Mytho, yes, but Drosselmeyer – He tortured it out of him. I didn’t betray you, I never would.”

“I know.” Edel smiled again, “I love you, Rue, you were a wonderful –“ she grunted, “– student, more than I could have hoped to have.”

“Edel, Edel please! Let me call –“

“You need to put Drosselmeyer in his place.” She swallowed and the only thing that kept her hand in place was Rue’s over hers.

“I’m not ready!” Rue shook her head and tears fell down her face.

“You are more than ready.” Edel smiled one last time before her eyes began to close, “Take care of Uzura for me, Rue.”

“Edel.” Edel’s hand felt heavy in hers, “Edel! Edel! You can’t leave me! I need you! Uzura needs you! Please! Edel! Please. Come back. Edel, come back, come back.” Rue dropped Edel’s hand and it fell limp onto the floor. Rue pulled Edel into her arms and cried into her neck, “I love you, Edel.” She shook and let out a sob. “I love you. I’ll take care of – Uzura, I – I promise. I promise.”

It was rainy. It was rainy the day they buried Edel. They all wore black as Edel’s casket was lowered into the ground. Rue had watched as Ahiru sobbed into Fakir’s chest and he did his best to comfort her. Rue held Uzura’s hand as she sniffed, obviously not understanding what was really going on.

“Where’s mama?” She asked. The day Edel died she asked. The day after she asked. At dinner. During playtime. When Rue came back from training. And she could never answer the small child’s questions, the first time, she had broken down again and had to walk away. But now, she was asking again, and now, Rue had to answer her.

“She’s gone.” Rue whispered gently.

“Where is she –zura?” She looked at Rue with curious eyes, and it broke her heart that she would have to explain to Uzura where her mother was.

“She’s with the spirits.” She bent down so that she was eye level with the child.

“Oh. Can I go find her –zura?”

Rue bit her cheek to stop from crying out, “No, she’s gone somewhere you can’t follow.”

“I don’t get it –zura!”

Rue shushed her, “Uzura, mama went to live with the spirits, and –“She sniffed, “– won’t be coming back.”

“She didn’t take me with her –zura? Why –zura!“ She stomped her foot in the mud and it sputtered across her dress and Rue’s.

Rue’s lip quivered, unaware of the mud, and she brushed Uzura’s bangs from her face, “Mama lives with the spirits, and we can’t live with the spirits.”

“But why –zura?”

“She didn’t have a choice, and you can’t be with her because the spirits aren’t ready to take you yet.” She smiled softly at her.

“So,” She sniffed, “She’s really gone forever –zura?“

“Not forever, but for now, yes.” Rue nodded and Uzura began to bawl. Rue picked her up and began to rock her back and forth in her arms.

“Miss. Rue.” Rue looked up at Mr. Katze and nodded, “Let me take the child, it’s time for your eulogy.” She nodded again and passed Uzura over to him before walking over to the small podium that had been set up by Edel’s final resting place. She looked down where the white casket appeared grey in the ground’s shadows, she looked out over the Outlanders, lost and alone in a war that was looking grim, and cleared her throat to grab their attention.

Rue put her hand to her throat, “Hello, thank you for joining us today, I’m sure Edel would have appreciated your presence.” It was quiet, all that was heard were the sounds of people in mourning, “I’ve known Edel for years,” She swallowed, “She was the closest thing I had to a mother since I lost my own. She was my mentor, as well, and –“Rue looked out at the blank stares she received. She found Ahiru, who had detached herself from Fakir to pay attention to Rue’s speech. She was far away, but Rue could still see, and feel, the redness of her eyes and the absolute sadness that radiated from her.

“I know that with Edel gone,” She held eye contact with Ahiru, “But that doesn’t mean we’re finished. Edel was an inspiration to all of us, she was strong, intelligent, and loving, everything a person could hope a leader to be! She will be missed, but we will not dismiss her influences. We are in the middle of a war, and war is filled with casualties, but that doesn’t mean we forfeit and retreat. Edel has passed her role as leader down to me, and I will do everything in my power to guide you like Edel guided you, to help you how Edel helped you, and I will end this war if it’s the last thing I do.

“Edel was a very important woman, to me and to you, but I will not let her death be in vain! Edel will never truly be gone until we forget her,” Rue smiled lightly, “And with that thought, I can carry on, because I will never forget Edel, she’ll always be with me, and she will always be there to guide me, and hopefully, you will allow her to do the same.” Rue walked away from the podium and dug her pale hand into the mound of dirt beside the grave. She lifted the dirt over her head before dumping it onto Edel’s coffin “Goodbye, Edel.” Rue whispered, and soon, everyone had come to place a handful of dirt over Edel’s coffin.

“Rue, that was really beautiful.” Ahiru had said when she approached Rue, “I was really broken up about – but thank you, Miss. Edel will never truly be gone until we forget her.

“Thank you Ahiru, I had come up with a speech, but I forgot it and came up with another one.” Rue smiled

“Really? I would never be able to wing something like that.” Ahiru looked at the ground, lost in thought before she smiled back at Rue. “I think you’ll be a wonderful leader, just like Miss. Edel!”

“Thank you, Ahiru. After the ceremony is over would you like to come over to have some tea? It might be relaxing after this –“Rue trailed off, knowing Ahiru would understand.

“Yes, I think if Miss. Edel where here, she would suggest the same thing.” Ahiru’s eyes wandered over to the patch of dirt that covered Edel’s coffin before looking away with tears in her eyes. As they walked, Fakir stayed alarmingly close to Ahiru and that very much bothered Rue, but, for once, she let it slide. Mr. Katze began to walk along with them, mainly because he still possessed Uzura, but also because he too shared a close relation the Edel.

The rain splattered Rue’s face and she relished in it. It felt soul cleansing and that was the exact thing that Rue needed, to be clean. Clean of this war. Clean of these feelings. Clean of every wrong she had committed in her life. She needed this. The rain, Edel’s death, she wasn’t sure which, but Reu knew she needed it, however unwanted it was.

She was the leader now. And to her, that meant many things, but most importantly, that meant that now, she needed to put an end to this war. Killing Edel had been too far, it was the last straw, and as Rue stepped into her home, she knew what she needed to do.

“Mr. Katze, please keeper Uzura occupied in her room.” Rue commanded as she turned on her heel to face the people behind her.

“Yes, Ma’am.” He complied and persuaded Uzura to run along upstairs.

“You two.” Rue pointed at the both of them, “Come with me, we have much to discuss.” Rue lead them to a war room covered in maps and bookshelves and Rue gathered them around the large oak table that stood in center of it all, “Ahiru, call Author, Malen, and Lysander.”

“Yes, Rue!” Ahiru saluted before walking towards the calling device that laid on a small table in the corner of the room.

“Fakir, you knew Drosselmeyer, yes?” Rue locked eyes with Fakir.

“Yes, why?” He crossed his arms and glared at her, but Rue was too tired to deal with his threatening stares.

“I need to draw him out.” Rue stated, she turned around and grabbed a large map of the Outlands, the City, and the farmlands that surrounded them.

He snorted as he examined the map with her, “I have no idea how you’re going to do that. Drosselmeyer will never step out of his castle unless it’s to make a public appearance.”

“They’re coming.” Ahiru said, stepping over to where the two leaned over the map.

“Good.” Rue furrowed her eyebrows together as she looked at the map, trying to think of a place for one final battle, “Dragon, how do I draw him out?”

“I said that -”

“I know what you said! I’m asking you how to draw. Him. Out.” Rue sent him a glare of her own, and she could tell that she wasn’t going to break him until Ahiru spoke up.

“Fakir, please tell her.” She spoke softly, so softly that Rue almost didn’t hear her, but it was obvious Fakir did because not a moment later because he said:

“Fine.” Fakir sent a small glare at Ahiru who only smiled before sighing and turning back to Rue, “The only way I can think of drawing him out his making him angry. That’s what got him to bomb his kingdom. He had seen me.”

“Alright, then I’ll have to -” But Rue was cut off as Malen, Author, and Lysander walked into the room.

“Rue!” Autor said first, rushing over to her and making sure she was okay, “Are you alright?”

“Yes I’m, fine! Now I need help.” She looked all three of them in the eye before continuing, “We’re going to have one last battle, and I need to draw Drosselmeyer out. Fakir said the only way to do so is to get him angry, we need to figure out a way to get him angry enough to show himself. Ideas, now.”

“We could attack the City again?” Malen offered.

“No, he would be expecting that.” Fakir shook his head.

“We could kidnap the prince?” Lysander spoke, “That’s his son right? That could make him angry enough.” Rue sucked in her breath at the mention of Mytho.

“No, the king cares for no one but himself.” Rue answered stiffly, “Autor, you’re our strategist, what do you think?”

Autor stood a few steps away from the table with his hand on his chin in concentration. Everyone watched him in anticipation, waiting for him to come up with a plan that would anger Drosselmeyer enough to draw him out of his cold, dark castle.

“Maybe,” He began before shaking his head and muttering about how it won’t work, “Or maybe,” but again, he shook his head and muttered.

“Drosselmeyer’s prideful and power-hungry.” Fakir gave Autor a tidbit of information, “He hates being lower than anyone else and will stop at nothing to get his way.”

“I got it!” Autor smiled victoriously, “Rue, you need to confront him! Tell him exactly what he did in front of all his people and challenge him! If he's prideful, it’ll wound his pride, if he’s power-hungry, he won’t pass up the chance to end this war, and if he hates being lower than anyone less, he would really hate someone acted more powerful than him and initiating the the last battle.”

“Fakir?” Ahiru asked.

“Yes, I think that would work.” Fakir grew a smirk as he raised his eyes to Rue, “Do it. I heard that he was having a celebration in honor of the death of the Outlanders’ leader, every Citizen is inside the castle walls.”

Rue nodded, “Does everyone agree that this plan is the best course of action?”    

“What if you get hurt while you’re there?” Malen looked at her leader with worry.

“Fakir, will you come with me?” Rue turned towards the dragon, “Seeing you will more than likely add to the bubbling hatred we need him to feel.” Fakir made eye contact with Ahiru who nodded and smiled encouragingly at him before saying something so low it was impossible for Rue to hear, it was almost like she was just mouthing something, but Fakir nodded.

“Yes, I’ll go with you. When do we leave?”

Rue smirked, “Just give me a minute to change and we’ll be on our way. Thank you, you are all dismissed until further notice.” She left the war room with the others but went upstairs instead of down the hall like the rest of them. She went into her room and changed into a black, tight fitting outfit, it wasn’t something a Leader should have worn, but it would be easier to move in than a formal dress. As she left and opened the door, Autor stood in the hallway.

“Autor!” She yelled in shock and anger, “I don’t know what you want, but you were dismis -”

“I love you.” Straight to the point, as always, “I had to tell you before you left.”

“I’m not going off to be executed.” Rue shook her head before walking around him.

“Rue! Wait!” He called and grabbed at her wrist.

“I can’t, I have to -”

“Tell me how you feel.” He said softly, and it surprised Rue because speaking so softly was out of place for Autor.

“Autor -”

“Please! I just,” He let go of her wrist and back away, “I just need to know.”

Rue could hear the desperation in his voice and knew that she was about to break his heart, and as much as she disliked Autor, she never wanted to do that to anyone.

“Autor, if you must know,” she spoke softly as well, trying to make her voice kind and gentle for him, “I’m in love with someone else.”

“I understand.” Was the last thing Rue heard as she walked off back to the war room where Ahiru and Fakir were kissing.

“Rue!” Ahiru panicked as she noticed her friend, and now her leader, enter the room, “Er, we were just -!”

“Don’t worry.” Rue put her hand up to stop Ahiru’s rambling before it started, “I know.”  

“You do?”

“Yes,” Rue nodded before smirking at Fakir, “It was painfully obvious. Are you ready to go?”

Fakir looked down at Ahiru once more as he began to kiss her again, it was nothing compared to the kiss she had walked into, this one was sweet and relatively short. As he broke the kiss, Fakir gave Ahiru a significant gaze before turning and walking to where Rue stood.

“Let’s get this over with.”

Rue and Fakir walked outside onto the grass lawn where Rue began to dance, she stood on her toes and spun, watching as the purple light engulfed her, and at the last second, she grabbed Fakir’s arm and they were transported to the City. They landed in the ballroom of the castle where a good amount of Citizens were gathered partying over the death of Edel. Despicable.

The Citizens gasped as they noticed the new leader and the dragon and began to back away, giving them a large space to stand that would gather attention. And it did.

Drosselmeyer chuckled from where he sat on a gaudy throne, “So, the new, little leader has come to finish me off, huh?”

“On the contrary,” Rue kept her face neutral as she could, trying to remember how Edel had been able to do it on so many occasions, “Drosselmeyer! I don’t know what you told your people, but I know the truth! I saw you kill our leader in cold blood!” Citizens around her began to murmur to each other, obviously, Drosselmeyer had lied to them once more, “You may think that with Edel gone, that we will simply fall, but we refuse! I challenge you Drosselmeyer, to a final battle in the farmlands in one week! Whoever wins shall be able to do whatever they want with the other kingdom! If you want to destroy us! Burn us! Fine, but we won’t go without a fight! Bring your finest! For we will bring ours.”

_Rue, what are you doing?_ Fakir’s voice spoke strongly in her head, and while it surprised her, she tried to make it seem like she was unfazed by it, lest Drosselmeyer see her strange reaction.

_Don’t worry, Dragon, even if Drosselmeyer has more men than us, our magic will be able to overpower his army._ Or at least, that’s what she hoped would happen

“A final battle?” Drosselmeyer almost chuckled, it was obvious that he found the idea ridiculous. However, he looked around at his people, chattering and questioning what their king would do, and he couldn’t look weak in front of his Citizens. Rue almost smirked at how well Autor’s plan had worked.

“Fine. In one week, we shall battle, and whoever stands victorious will rule over or destroy the other.”

“Neither kingdom can attack, either!” Rue glared slightly at the king, “To be best prepared for this battle, we won’t attack you, and you can’t attack us. Understood?”

“Understood.” Drosselmeyer almost growled, but Rue could tell he would comply, she knew that he would need time to whip his troops into shape as well, and with a week of peace, one could do much with all that time.     

Rue nodded before beginning her dance again, it frightened many people, especially as her dazzling magic lit up around her, and at the last second, she grabbed Fakir.

_“‘There is no death, daughter. People die only when we forget them.’ My mother explained shortly before she left me. ‘If you can remember me, I will be with you always’.”_ -Isabel Allende


	10. The Child

_Once upon a time, a man was cursed to dance forever in the depths of despair. There, he felt at peace and calm, there was no resentment or even loving, there he could dance forever until he died. However, that was not the fate of the young man, for as he danced, he aged, and as he aged, his heart stopped and his skin melted. But as he died, his limbs did not stop, and in the depths of despair, his corpse danced until he was dust._

Rue watched with careful eyes as the army trained together. For once, they weren’t separated into four divisions, no, they were together now, and soon they would be an unstoppable force of magic and mystic. She paced between the lines, watching as magic user after magic user was taught how to best use their abilities for war. She watched as Malen painted monsters that came off her pages and attacked her opponent. Her eyes wandered to Lysander carving soldiers out of stone before making them move and fight with the command of his voice.

Rue smirked as she saw Fakir and Ahiru work together, whether it was fighting against each other, or coming with a plan on how to best work as one, they were a good team. She stalked over to them, bored with monitoring over her people and needing a break from leading.

“Hey Rue!” Ahiru called as Rue walked over, however, Fakir used it as a chance to kick her legs out from under her, and she would have fallen, had Fakir not caught her.

“Careful, Ahiru,” Rue bent down, “Best to pay attention to your opponent.”

Ahiru blew a piece of hair out of her eye and giggled, “Sorry, Rue!” She stood up from where she was and went immediately back into a fighting stance. “Okay! I’m ready this time!” Fakir smirked as he nodded and the two went at each other again, surprisingly, Ahiru was good. Rue knew she was getting better at magic as well as at fighting, but she didn’t know how well until she watched the girl fight back with everything she hard, which was a lot. But it could be more.

“Ahiru,” Rue called again when she noticed they stopped, “Meet me at home, I think I still have a few things to teach you before I have you rush off into battle.” Ahiru broke into a face splitting grin as she nodded fiercely, seriously, that girl loved magic more than anything else, well, Rue’s attention turned over to Fakir, maybe it came second, now. “I need to finish up here, but I give you two permission to leave. Meet me in an hour.” Rue began to walk away.

“Alright, Rue! I’ll see you then!” Ahiru walked off with Fakir close behind her and Rue went _dutifully_ back to observing her soldiers. As she walked, she noticed Autor, sitting alone in the stands and writing in that book of his, trying to make the spells work. She shook her head lightly and walked over to him, someone had to do it, might as well be her.

“You’re supposed to be preparing, Autor.” Rue spoke as emotionlessly as she could as she looked up at him from where she stood in the fields.

“I am.” He said. Bitterly.

“You’re writing in that book again.” She already broke his heart once, she was not ready to do it a second time, “Writing is rare magic, I doubt anyone save Drosselmeyer carries it anymore.”

“Oh? So what you’re saying is that I have no idea how my magic works?” He glared at her from his high seat and Rue regretted not going into the stands. She _hated_ it when people looked down at her.

“No. That is _not_ what I am saying, but you should learn that you can’t accomplish any sort of magic that way!” She was sick and tired of his games! For someone so smart, he was quite ignorant of himself.

“Fine.” Author stood up from his seat in the stands and balanced the book on his forearm, “I can write, Rue!” He started muttering under his breath as he wrote.

“You can’t, Author! It doesn’t make sense! You’re parents were singers and players! How can you write? It’s impossible!” Rue glared at him as she tried to drill reason and logic into his thick skull. But he continued anyway. Rue groaned, she used her magic to create a pole of feathers, rather similar to Ahiru’s vines, to push her up and into the stands, as she did, however, she noticed that Autor had slowed his pen until it stopped and watched as ink spread over the page. She stepped over the railing and walked up next to him.

“My mother taught me the piano.” He spoke lightly, “She told me that she could sense my aura pulling towards it like a magnet. She taught me piano, and I was great at it, and when it came time to use magic, I was great at that too, but -” He stopped and Rue was worried she had pushed him too far, “I wanted to be something greater.

“I had heard of people who could write their spells onto a page! I had read about people who only needed to write to get their magic to work! They didn’t need years of playing an instrument, memorizing tune after tune till it got stuck in your head, or spells at all! They just wrote!” Author’s hands began to shake, “I - I wanted that kind of power, but - It wasn’t in the cards for me.”

“Why would you try to fool yourself if you knew where you’re magic lie?” Rue asked gently, raising a hand to put it on his shoulder when she remembered that he probably hated her by now and let it settle down by her side.

“I wanted to be as great as you, Rue.” He smiled up at her, “You were so power, you could do anything with your dances, and what could I do? Play a few chords and hope they turned out right.”

“Oh, Autor.” She said, this time she did let her hand rest on his shoulder, “You don’t need magic to be as great as me, you just need to use them to the best of your abilities, you have to practice every day, and try your hardest to make it all work.” Rue gave him a smile in return, “No magic is the same, it lies in you to be great and powerful with what you are given.”

“Thank you, Rue, but I don’t know if I will ever be even comfortable with my magic ever again.” Autor dropped his book and open to the ground and turned to walk away, “Would you dispose of those for me? I don’t think I can.” Rue nodded; that man was probably so emotionally drained he must be numb by now. She casted a small, contained fire down on the book and pen and watched it burn.

She dismissed her troops but allowed them to stay if they needed more time, most were happy to go home but a few stayed to finish their last lap or finish the practice fight they started. Rue went out with most of the few too tired to go on any longer and kept her head down, trying to remain hidden in the crowd and unseen by her people; she didn’t want to deal with the Outland’s issues right now. She would deal with them when this wretched war was over.

Thankfully, she was able to walk home without any interference and only stopped to wave a quick hello. She was at her door faster than she had hoped and blessedly threw it open as she planned to change, shower, and maybe take a quick na- Oh wait. Ahiru would be here soon, if not already. Rue groaned but let it go as she told herself that she was the one who got herself into this mess. However, her first order of business was to check on Uzura, the poor girl, and make sure that she was at least up for the day.

Rue climbed the stairs with aching limbs, but put the pain to the back of her mind as the closer she got to Uzura’s room, the quieter it was. “Uzura,” Rue knocked lightly on the door, she looked inside to see the bundles of Edel’s old blankets resting on Uzura’s bed, and quickly found the lump in the middle that had to be Uzura. Rue closed the door behind her and danced a small ball of light by stealing the electricity from Uzura’s lamp into existence; she held it lightly in her hand and crawled into the bed with the little girl.

“Uzura.” Rue spoke lightly as she found Uzura curled in on herself. She was wearing one of Edel’s old shirts, one she wore only around the house when she didn’t have meetings to attend to or people to see. Edel called it her special shirt because only Rue and Uzura got to see her in it. Rue let the small orb of light go and watched it float to the top of Uzura’s blankets. Uzura looked over her shoulder at Rue and sniffled but began to crawl over to her, Rue held the blanket over their heads so Uzura had room to do so but dropped it, allowing the ball of light to keep it hoisted up, when Uzura came into her arms.

“I-I miss -” She began as Rue felt tears fall down her unto her shirt.

“I know, I know.” Rue held Uzura to her chest and ran her fingers through her hair as a way to comfort her, “I miss her, too. But you can’t let her absence get you like this, she wouldn’t want to see you this way. She would want to see you happy, like the way you used to be.”

“But how -zura?” She was even harder to understand with tears in her eyes, but Rue was still able to catch her words.

“Remember how she told you to water your flower every day?” Rue began, thinking of the flower Ahiru had gotten her months ago, “And when it died, you were so sad, but mama told you you could plant flowers together in spring?”

“Y-yes -zura. But how can I do that if mama’s gone -zura?”

“I’ll plant flowers with you in the spring, and we can take care of them, together.” Rue kissed the top of her head, “Alright?” Uzura nodded slowly and Rue wrapped her arms tightly around her as she threw the blankets off them and rose from the bed with Uzura clinging to her tightly, as if she was afraid Rue would let her go. It reminded her of so long ago, when Rue first held Uzura.

_Rue watched from the door as Edel sang lightly to her new born baby and it didn’t take long of her to notice Rue. Edel smiled gently and said, “Come here, Rue.”_

_Rue did as she was told and entered the room without hesitation, still slightly scared of her leader and now new teacher, but still obedient. Rue walked up to where Edel stood next to her baby’s crib and glanced down at the child before giving her an awkward smile. “H-hi.” Just then the doorbell rang and Edel let out an agitated sigh, one Rue thought would never come out of her leader’s mouth._

_“Here, take Uzura.” Edel held the baby out to Rue who, afraid the girl would drop if she was held out at this distance any longer, took the baby in her arms._

_“Wait! But -!” She began to argue, and Edel smirked at her from the door._

_“You’ll be fine; I have business to attend to.” And with that, she left Rue and her new child alone._

_“H-hello there.” She breathed, terrified of dropping such a delicate creature. The baby - Uzura - looked up at her with wide eyes, the same kind Rue was sure she was wearing as well. Uzura babbled and pulled at Rue’s hair and clung to her as if she was afraid Rue would let her go, but Rue didn’t mind as she stared down at the baby, absolutely enchanted. “Hello there, Uzura.”_

Rue felt a tear fall down her cheek as she recalled that time and glanced down at Uzura now, oh how she had grown. But then the doorbell rang and Rue went to the door, still carrying Uzura because she was unwilling to put her down. She opened the door to see Ahiru and Fakir and she gladly let them in.

“Here, Dragon,” Rue taunted, “Do your job and watch over Uzura for me.” Fakir rolled his eyes and held his arms out to take Uzura, but as Rue looked down at her, she found she didn’t want to let go. Uzura stared back with big wide eyes, “I’ll find you later, okay?”

“Okay, -zura.” Uzura’s usual zest was gone as she turned her head towards Fakir and allowed him to take her away.

“You okay, Rue?” Ahiru asked once Fakir disappeared upstairs.

“Yes, it’s just -” Rue blinked away another tear and shook her head, “It’s been very hard for us here.”

“I know.” Ahiru took Rue’s hand and for once, allowed the hall to be filled with silence instead of her chit-chat trying to comfort Rue.

“C’mon,” Rue began to tug Ahiru down the hall, what with her still clinging to Rue’s hand and whatnot, “I have a lot to teach you.”

“What do you mean?” Ahiru asked as she kept up with Rue as best she could, seeing as Rue began to speed walk.

“I’m going to teach you everything I know about magic, even the basics.”

“But why?”

“The more you know, the more you can master your abilities. I don’t expect you to master them today, but it will make you better.” Rue pulled Ahiru into Edel’s - _her_ \- library and began to pull book after book down from the shelves and unto the table for Ahiru to study. “Tell me all that you know about _your_ magic.”

“Um, well, I dance to initiate it, I can do several spells such as creating vines and plants and swans, transportation, influencing emotions onto other people, and I have physical control over things.” Ahiru shrugged, “But you know all of this Rue, why are you asking me?”

“Because, you have one more gift.” Rue pulled down the proper book and plopped it down in front of Ahiru. “Alchemy.”

“Alchemy? But that’s -!”

“Higher level magic, I know.” Rue cut her off.

“But, I’m not ready for that kind of magic!” Ahiru shook her head as Rue opened the book.

“Yes, you are!” Rue smiled up at her, “I’ve seen you! You’ve gotten so much better! You’re ready for this, Ahiru.” Ahiru shook her head again but Rue began to read from the book anyway and began their lesson.

“I thought I was learning the basics again?” Ahiru pouted at Rue, who was tracing a finger over the lines.

“You are. The basics of Alchemy.” Rue found the right spell and tapped her finger on it, “Here, let’s start with this one.”

Ahiru looked down at the page and began to shook her head, “I- I can’t do that!”

“It’s simple, look.” Rue took one of the pens from the jar that rested on the edge of the table and began a dance to turn it into a pen. Alchemy dances were slightly harder, you had to keep in mind what you were turning to change while remembering the steps, however short, that were still complicated. The dance ended with Rue bending over and placing the tips of her fingers onto the pen and watching as it glowed with her magic to turn into a flower. “There. Try it.”

“B-but Rue! That looked so hard!” Ahiru pouted again.

“I’ll teach you, alright?” Rue placed her hand out for Ahiru to take.

“Fine.” Ahiru finally gave in and rested her hand in her friend’s.

“Good, now you start off like this.” Rue went into the proper stance and waited for Ahiru to do the same before continuing on to the next step, “Now, you need to concentrate on the pen, and changing it into a flower.”

“What? In addition to dancing? But that’s so hard!”

“Yes, I know, but don’t worry, you’ll get it down.” Rue assured her as they went through the steps. The dance took longer than when Rue had done it herself, but that was expected as she had to teach the unknown steps to Ahiru, “Alright,” Rue said when Ahiru had finished the dance, “Now you touch the pen.” Ahiru nodded as she did as Rue had done and touched the flower and watched as it was encased in pink light. But nothing happened. When her magic disappeared the pen was still a pen.

“Rue!” Ahiru whined, “I told you I couldn’t do it!”

“You’ll get the hang of it,” Rue sighed as she directed her to begin the dance again, “Just focus on the steps for now and _then_ try to keep in mind what you want the pen to do.” Ahiru nodded as she clumsily repeated the dance over and over, and once it seemed that Ahiru had gotten the dance down, Rue said, “Good, now try it again but keeping the pen in mind, okay?”

Ahiru nodded as she started again and finished by touching the pen. “Nothing happened.” Ahiru spoke her disappointment to Rue.

“It’s alright, we’ll try again tomorrow.” Rue walked around the table to where Ahiru stood, “I also want to go over other things as well, such as control of objects and the elements. Water, electricity, fire. I know you can’t do it yet, but I want to teach it to you, you still have so much to learn, Ahiru! I hope I’ll have to opportunity to see you become a great magic-user.”

Ahiru chuckled sadly, “You sound like Miss. Edel, that’s all she ever wanted for me, was to become great. I. . . I hope that wherever she is, she’ll get to see it happen, and I hope that I can do it for her.”   

“You will be great, Ahiru, and wherever Edel is, she’ll be proud of you, she’s even proud of you now.”

“Thanks, Rue. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Ahiru.” Rue closed the book and began to put them back on the shelves, “Oh, tell Fakir to stay a little longer, I need to speak to Malen and Lysander and can’t have Uzura go unwatched.” Ahiru nodded and left and Rue hoped beyond measure that she could somehow lift Ahiru’s spirits. She couldn’t though, making people feel emotions, even when they don’t have them, was something only Ahiru could do. Rue rubbed her head as she called Malen and Lysander to her home where she meet them in the war room.

“Where’s Autor?” Was the first question raised and Rue had to stop herself from lashing out, today had been tiring and it still wasn’t over.

“Not feeling well.” Rue answered quickly and left it closed for discussion. “As you know, in a week and a half, we will fight Drosselmeyer one last time, however, if we lose, our kingdom will be destroyed. If we fail, I don’t want the lives of my people to be taken from them.”

“Rue, I’m sure that -” Malen began, a small attempt at trying to assure Rue victory.

“Malen, please, I am not going to assume we win, and if we do, we will finally have peace restored, but, if they win, I don’t want my people to suffer because we failed to save them.”

“What are you suggesting then?” Lysander asked, giving Rue a natural glare.

“An underground bunker.” Rue said, “It would keep the people safe.”

“How would you want us to build it?” Malen asked as she pulled out a pencil and paper. She made a crude line across the top and labeled it _ground._

“It would have to be made of metal,” Lysander stated as he rose from his seat to glare at the drawing over Malen’s shoulder.

“A simple design, Malen,” Rue added, “Square, with a five rooms, one for the women, another for the men, a kitchen slash storeroom, a restroom, and a room where they can be together, like a pallor.”

Malen nodded as she completed a sketch of a bunker large enough to hold all of the Outlanders who weren’t in the army. It was simple and would be quick to make, and as Malen finished, it rose off the paper as a three-D model that was easy to look at.

“Good job, Malen,” Rue grinned as she took the drawing and looked at it from all angles, “Lysander, get our best builders and have them begin working on this immediately.”

“Yes. Ma’am.” Lysander took the model from her and walked off to do carry out his orders.

“Malen you are ex- “

“Miss. Rue!” Someone lisped as they came stumbling down the hall, “Miss. Rue!” It was Mr. Katze, he stumbled down the hall and almost fell as he tried to backtrack into the war room, “Miss. Rue!”

“Yes, Mr. Katze, what?” Rue asked, glaring at the man for intruding her home and running around yelling her name like a mani-

“The food supply is almost gone!” He moaned as he clawed at his face.

“What?”

“I came here as quick as I could to find you!” He stumbled after her as she quickly made her way down the hall, “They thought we could make it until spring but we only have so much left!” Rue hurried out of her home and transported to where what little food they had left was stored.

“Miss. Rue.” A few muttered as she appeared before them. She walked past them to the door of the storehouse and violently ripped it open. Inside stood only a few stacks of magically preserved food, barely enough to keep them alive for the next two weeks. She glared at it all as absolute rage filled her.

“Where is Freya?” She took shallow breaths as she turned to glare coolly at the workers, “Find her!” She yelled at them and they all jumped into action, some running at full speed to the village while some hastily performed magic to transport themselves there. Rue turned and glared at the food before letting her face fall, how could things have gotten so bad?

“Miss. Rue?” Freya's smooth voice spoke behind her and Rue turned to look at one of their best gardeners.

“Freya,” She spoke softly, “Is there any way you could go to the farmlands and produce food magically for us?”

“No, I can only control flowers, but I do know someone who can help!” Freya smiled down at her leader, “What would you like me have them do?”

“Tell them to go to the fields and make as much food as they can and have they brought it back here.” Rue’s hope returned, “Go quickly! There’s no time to waste!” Freya nodded before disappearing in green light. Rue looked up at the sky, to the spirits that took Edel and had granted her her powers, “Thank you.” she said, knowing how dead she would be without the spirits.

Rue went back home, tired and drained, she dismissed Fakir, who left quickly. Rue set Uzura down for a nap before showering and changing out of her training clothes, at last. She walked back down the hall and poked her head inside Uzura’s room. The child was very much still asleep and Rue noticed that her ball of light from early still floated around the room lazily. Rue climbed under the mountain of blankets again and wrapped the still sleeping girl in her arms.

_Rue looked down at Uzura, sleeping in her arms, Edel had offered to take her baby back, but Rue told her that she would watch the baby for awhile. It didn’t take long for Uzura to drift into the realm of dreams and her grip on Rue lightened. She sat in the rocking chair Edel had and allowed the baby to rest on her as she slept, and since her parents’ death Rue had never felt as needed as she did now. This baby_ wanted _her to hold her, she didn’t fuss or cry as Rue suspected she would, and she never wanted Rue to put her down._

_Uzura wanted Rue, and Rue never had she felt so accepted before._

Rue drifted off into sleep with Uzura in her arms, resting on her chest as she fell asleep.

*

Mytho looked out his window and wondered what was happening outside, he had heard the celebration from days before and now he heard the clashing of arms, but as he reminded himself he didn’t care, he couldn’t help but want to know. He rose from his bed and wandered to the window as he looked outside, he saw his people training hard, he knew now, but it didn’t make anything better. He went back to bed as he felt the hole in his chest pulse, there was nothing there but the phantom stings of an old heart. Mytho lay on his bed, but looking out the window apparently wasn’t for his legs.

He rose of the bed and began to walk down the hall to where he knew Drosselmeyer would be. He opened the door to the king’s study and went inside to where Drosselmeyer was furiously writing, not in his book but on a normal piece of paper. He kept shaking his head and crossing out what he wrote on the paper and Mytho stood there watching him for Drosselmeyer had yet to notice his presence.

“Mytho!” He yelled in shock as he looked up before glaring at the prince, “I would accuse you of trying spy on me, but I know you can’t.” A wicked grin took over Drosselmeyer’s face, “So why are you here?”

“I’m not sure.” Mytho answered, eyes blank as he looked at the desk.

“Go bother someone else then, one of the maid’s perhaps.” Drosselmeyer waved his hand as if that would dismiss Mytho like it dismissed the servants, but he stayed. “What is it then?”

“I don’t know, I just walked here.” Mytho blinked at Drosselmeyer and it seemed to make the old man shutter, apparently, Drosselmeyer didn’t like what he had done to his heir.

“Well, sit down before you collapse or something.” Drosselmeyer waved to the chairs tucked under the table as he put a gloved hand unto his forehead. He seemed to mutter something under his breath before speaking, “I’m going over plans on how to get rid of the Outlanders once and for all, but I can’t think of anything. A bomb may be too predictable, and with their magic, they may prove to be stronger than my army.”

Mytho stared at him, he was sure he should have felt _something_ for what the old man was planning, he was talking about getting rid of the Outlanders! Rue would be killed! His love! But he couldn’t find the beat to care.

Drosselmeyer stared at him for a minute, pulling at his beard, and considering something Mytho couldn’t see before the old man began to chuckle, “I’ve got it! Their new leader won’t be able to do much if she’s worried about you! So I’ll take you with us, in fact, maybe I’ll make a monster to swallow her up. And you know what? I’ll force the entire City to fight! I’ll pull them all from their homes and have them fight against the Outlanders! With that many people, we’re sure to win!”

Mytho stared. A monster? To swallow up Rue? He was sure he should have felt something about that, but the phantom beat of his heart had ceased.

“Thank you, my boy! It seems you’ve proved useful one last time.” He began to write his plan and dismissed Mytho again. This time, he left, not wanting to hear what Drosselmeyer had in store for the Outlanders.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I would also like to add that I may not be able to update the story next week and I may not be able to until the 23rd.


	11. The Sun

_Once upon a time, there was a woman who led a great if not small nation. The kingdom held a pride that no one could vanquish and a power that no one else had, and for years they relished in the happiness the powers gave them. But, one day, the kingdom that rested beside them grew wary of their magic, and soon, began to fear them. Devastated that anyone could fear her people, the woman created a pact that would allow her people safety from their neighboring kingdom. The woman had saved her kingdom, and glory was bestowed upon her, but happiness was lost to her as she had lost pride in what her powers could provide for her._

Ahiru woke to an empty bed and found herself cold, she had become so used to waking up next to Fakir, and with the sharp cold of winter that had penetrated her home, she was hardly accustomed to anything below pleasant. She wrapped the covers around herself but moaned when she realized that Rue would not want her to be late to their next ‘lesson’.

They had been going well, by Ahiru’s standards, but she still did not see the point, she could barely master regular magic much less alchemy. She had turned the pen into a rose, eventually, but she couldn’t do anything more. She groaned and moaned and pushed the covers off her goose bump skin and did what she did in the morning. Ahiru hurried down the steps of her house and bounded into the kitchen only to be meet with cold toast and a note.

_Rue needed me._

Not much of an explanation, and what would Rue need Fakir for? Oh well, she supposed she’d find out soon enough. She ate her toast and hurried out to Miss. - Rue, Rue’s house, for more lessons and to hopefully find Fakir.

Ahiru walked through the town and found it grim. No one ran through the streets, no one tended to their gardens, no one was there. The square didn’t seem as magical as it once had, it’s music now sounding harsh to her ears and the sloshing water almost seemed dim and grey, as if the sun didn’t shine on it. As if it had no hope. She hurried past.

She supposed people were in the arena, or packing their things for the underground bunker. She supposed people would not let their children outside in the midst of war. And she supposed that she was disrupting the moment of silence the Outlanders had given their town.

Once Ahiru had gotten to Rue’s house, she didn’t bother to knock, it would be unlocked and Rue would most likely be in the depths of the large house, unable to hear the door.

The house was quiet, too.

She did not hear Uzura drumming. She didn’t not hear Ebine’s laugh. She did not hear Rue pacing trying to be the best leader she could be.

And when Ahiru found the War Room, its door cracked and a light flickering from inside, she walked to it, intent on remaining quiet and knocking as to not frighten whoever was inside. It would be alarming to suddenly hear a loud noise in such a quiet environment, but she stopped because she heard her name.           

“Ahiru can’t know about this.” _Fakir?_ Ahiru thought, horrified that he would keep something from her, “She would try to stop us if she knew about this plan of yours.” _What plan?_

“I know.” _Rue? Rue what are you planning?_ “She would, but you _have_ to, it may be our only chance to win.”

“Rue, what if your plan doesn’t work?” _Malen? You know too?_ “What if Drosselmeyer somehow predicts it?”

“I have no doubt in my mind that he will.” Rue said, “Fakir is our only chance, though, he’s the strongest out of all of us and he if he gets Drosselmeyer angry enough, he may be distracted long enough for us to attack first.”

“If we lose, the Outlanders- “

“I know.” Rue spoke quietly, “The bunker is ready, have anyone who is not in the army move into it tonight.”

“But, the food shortage. . .”

“We don’t have enough, the plants we have tried to grow refuse to in this cold and if we don’t win, our people may die of starvation, if Drosselmeyer doesn’t find them first.”

They didn’t have food? But weren’t they trying to grow it back? Didn’t they have _magic_? Magic strong enough to control plants? Freya, she could-

“Freya has done her best, but she cannot convince the plants to bloom, not until spring.” Ahiru could tell that Rue gritted her teeth; she could hear it in her voice. She put a hand over her mouth to try to cease its trembling. “Our only chance of survival is to win this war, and that’s why Fakir has to attack Drosselmeyer as a dragon first and foremost.”

Ahiru froze.

They. . . They were going to send Fakir in first? B-but he- he didn’t even want to fight to begin with!

“I may die for this, Rue.” Fakir scowled, well, Ahiru assumed he was scowling, “If I do, don’t lose, I refuse to die for a town that won’t win.”

“We won’t.” Rue let out a sigh, “I’m sorry. Edel would know what to do.”

“You’re doing the best you can,” Fakir comforted, although his voice wasn’t gentle, “It’s not your fault that the first thing you had to do as Leader was stop a war.”

“He’s right.” Lysander added, “You aren’t the seasoned Leader Edel was.”

“Thank you,” Rue said, “You’re dismissed.”

Ahiru pushed herself off the wall and knocked quickly, they couldn’t see her, they couldn’t know that she had eavesdropped on them. She pushed open the door and Rue’s face blanched.

“Ahiru.” She breathed, “D-did you hear?”

“Hear what?” Ahiru asked, and it was an honest question, what _had_ she heard? A plan that wasn’t meant for her hears? The possible death of the Outlanders? Of her love? Of her Fakir? She played innocent, and for once, she was able to lie well. “I-I’m here for today’s lesson.”

Rue shook her head, “No, take a day to rest, the final battle is tomorrow and I can’t have worn soldiers.” She smiled kindly. But Ahiru knew that smile. It was a pitying smile, a smile a mother would give a child who did not understand something, a smile that held sadness behind it like a dam.

Ahiru smiled back and Fakir took her hand to lead her away. Her took her away from the house and to the small pond, where they fed the ducks and he told her what had happened to him. She didn’t have bread but the ducks still came to her and she petted their heads with her fingers, they left her, however, when they learned she had no food for them.

“You’re sad.” Fakir stated and Ahiru looked back at him and nodded, “Why.”

She looked at the few ducks that still surrounded her and pushed away the sickening feeling in her stomach. Fakir came forward and sat down next to her, he understood war and death, he knew what it was like to lose people, what it felt like to feel pain, both emotional and physical, if anyone could understand, then certainly it would be him. But she kept her mouth closed.

“I don’t want to die.” She said instead. She didn’t mind the fact, she knew she would one day, but it was still such a grim concept, to be alive and suddenly. . . Gone.

“You’re strong, you can make it.” _But you won’t._ Ahiru thought, “And I’ll protect you until the very end.”

“Don’t die for me.” Ahiru grasped his hand and looked into his eyes, pleadingly, “Please, don’t sacrifice yourself for me; I don’t think I could live without you anymore.”

She thought she had said too much, she could see Fakir putting her words and what was said at the meeting together, but he didn’t say anything, “I couldn’t live without you, Ahiru. My family was taken from me, I couldn’t bare losing you as well.”

“I-I know, but don’t do it.” Ahiru shook her head, “My life is short and I haven’t done anything worthwhile. So _please_ don’t put your life before mine.”

Fakir was quiet then and took to holding her. They stayed there by the pond, a duck took to resting in her lap and she took to resting her head on his chest when they laid down.

“Do you think your rice is okay?” Ahiru asked.

“No, I’ve left it unattended for months and there was a recent fire, it probably all burned.” Fakir brushed it off, as if it wasn’t something he had done for two decades.

“But, it was surrounded with water wasn’t it?”

“Yes, but the rice probably sucked it all up by then, I do have to put that water there myself, it isn’t natural.” He moved his hand and placed it under his head.

“Oh.” Ahiru looked at the duck that fell asleep on her, “I was just thinking that it might still be there.”

“Hm. Even if it was it’d be covered in weeds.” Fakir closed his eyes and Ahiru looked up at him trying to memorize his features. His sharp nose and smooth lips, the way the sun made his tanned skin glow golden, the short lashes that barely touched his cheeks. She couldn’t lose him - _wouldn’t._ She refused to, everything she believed in, her hope and love, the Will of the Spirits, wouldn’t let her down, even when everyone else said he would die. When he said that he would die. She couldn’t accept that.

She pet the duck awake and let it walk off of her before she rolled on top of Fakir and kissed his cheeks. His forehead. His jaw. His nose.

“What are you doing, idiot?” She promised herself she would never forget his voice, no matter how annoying it was when he called her that.

“I don’t want to forget you.” Honesty poured over a trembling lip and he opened his eyes to look up at her. _Such beautiful green eyes._ The first time she thought that, he had glared at her, in the rice paddy, when he had offered her assistance hoping she would leave, but she didn’t. She refused to forget his beautiful green eyes.

“Oh, Ahiru.” He said her name softly, and almost regretfully, “You’ll never forget me, I’ll stay by your side forever.”

“Really?” Ahiru brightened, the slightest hint of a smile lighting up her face.

“Yes, as long as I live.” Fakir put a hand on her face, “I- I don’t think I mentioned it before, but, there is a way that you can leave as long as I do.”

Ahiru smiled bitterly, “I know, Rue told me about it.”

“I wouldn’t do it now, if I - either one of us were to die during the battle, we would both die because our souls would be connected.”

Ahiru wanted to say she didn’t care, that she only wanted to lie if he got to, but Fakir wouldn’t allow her, he would never deliberately put her in a risky position, especially when his death was more certain than hers.

“After the war,” Ahiru nodded her head, “We’ll, uh, do whatever it is and we’ll be together for as long as we both live.”

Fakir snickered, “That sounds like a wedding vow.”

Ahiru shook her head, “You offered.”

“I did.”

Ahiru hoped that they both lived long enough to be married, if that was even what he wanted. If he asked she would say yes. If he bought her a ring, or a flower, or even a grain of rice, she would say yes to him.

“I used to write, you know.”

“No, I didn’t.” Ahiru cocked her head as Fakir looked up at the sky, almost wistful.

“When I had first escaped the City, I was alone, I had no one to talk to, no one to help me, no one to be there for me, so I created stories with characters who had conversations. It was very morbid at first, they were all tragedies and ended with death,” Fakir took in a deep breath, making Ahiru rise with his chest, “But then I realized that if I kept plunging deeper into that despair, I would not get better, and what was the point of creating characters if their only purpose was death? I burned those stories and started new ones. About a prince who loved everyone. A princess who could dance with the grace of a swan.

They were beautiful and I created them, they felt like family to me.” Fakir closed his eyes once more, “A brave knight. An artist. A puppet with a heart. I gave them stories that they could live in, where they could love, and grow, where they could be the best they could be. They thrived.”

“I’ve never seen you write before.” Ahiru said, “And your stories sound beautiful, they would have been lovely to read.”

“I stopped because I couldn’t think of what to write, the only characters I could come up with had crystal blue eyes and long red hair. They all had loud mouths and were clumsy beyond belief.” Fakir smirked up at her and she smacked his chest.

“That’s mean, jerk.”

“I’m telling you I couldn’t get you out of my head, idiot.” Fakir put a hand on her neck and pulled her down to kiss her forehead.

“Still.” Ahiru closed her eyes; she would remember the feel of his lips, his skin, on hers. “Fakir?”

“Hm?”

“Wh-when this is all over, do you think you could write me a story?”

“I think I have a few in mind.” He smiled.

“Okay, then, Fakir?”

“Yes?”

“I want to tell you a story.” She rose from her spot on her chest and took his hand, although he got up on his own. An idea had began to spread through her head and she wanted to go through with it.

“During the Dragon Purge,” Ahiru started, cutting off the ‘great’ “My mother’s ancestors had been some of the many Citizens that had moved into Outlands when the treaties were first place. She wasn’t entirely Citizen and she wasn't entirely Outlander, she was both, and she was content to know that while she had magic, it wasn’t as strong as some of her friends.

“However, she was a great dancer, and while her magic wasn’t strong, her dance was.” Ahiru smiled at the thought of her mother, “My father was a traveler but he had been blessed by the spirits and had great magic, however, he did not know because he had never grown up with any other magic users. He went from country to country, looking for an adventure. He carried a sword with him at all times, an art that he was well trained in, and used it many times against thieves and robbers, to save people and all sorts of things!

“But one day, his travels led him to the Outlands; he was able to pass through our shield with no problem and was greeted by many people, including my mother. Most people had never seen anyone new unless they went on the train.” Ahiru was suddenly reminded of the kind woman she had seen on the train, who gave her a gentle smile, but she shook the thought away, “Anyway, my father and my mother became fast friends and one day when my mother practiced her magic, my father danced with her and performed the spell that she cast, and my mother discovered his power.

“He didn’t want the attention, however and my mother kept it a secret for him, something between just the two of them, something special.” Ahiru smiled, for a while, Fakir being a dragon was her secret to keep, “They fell in love, and married, and had me.” Ahiru stopped to unlock her door, “He put his sword away and promised her that he would never go wandering off again.”

“That’s a wonderful story, Ahiru.” Fakir commented sincerely, “But I don’t understand why you’re telling it to me.”

Ahiru stopped up stairs and grabbed at a thin rope that hung from the ceiling, when it came apparent that she couldn’t reach it, Fakir stepped forward and pulled it down for her. A ladder fell down and Ahiru stretched it out.

“Thank you, but I could have gotten it.” Ahiru began to climb, “My parents died when I was thirteen, and left me everything they owned, their house, their rings, and my father’s sword, a sword created to protect the people the sword’s owner loved.” Ahiru looked out around the muster room as Fakir climbed up the ladder after her.

“So is that what this is about? Your father’s sword?” Fakir crossed his arms as he stood in the middle of the room as Ahiru scurried around, looking for the right case.

“There!” She yelled as she raced to a plain, grey case that laid down in a corner. She knelt down in front of it and Fakir knelt down next to her. She unbuckled the trunk’s straps and thrusted it open and looked down at an iron sword with a purple gem at the handles end. “I want you to use it tomorrow.”

“I’ll most likely turn into a dragon to fight.” Fakir raised his eyebrow.

“I know, but, if you have it I would at least know you were protected.” Ahiru bowed her head and fiddled with her hands, “I- I would use it but i-it’s too heavy and I don’t know how to use swords. You - You do though, and I would feel better knowing that you had something to protect yourself just in case something happens.”

“Okay, I’ll take it.” Fakir lifted the sword from its case and inspected the weapon, “There’s an inscription here.”

“‘ _The Lohengrin Sword’.”_ Ahiru nodded, “It was my father's name.”

“It sounds familiar.” Fakir scrunched his eyebrows together as he peered down at the sword, “Like an old story my mother used to tell me.” But he shook his head and smiled at her, “Thank you.”

“Let’s have dinner, it’s getting a little late,” Ahiru grinned in return and stood, leaving the attic filled with the memories of her parents to collect dust, she didn’t have to memorize their story anymore because she had one of her own now.

*

Mytho stood on a platform, one that was created for Drosselmeyer when he was first crowned king, he stood looking blankly out over the Citizens, the poor fools, too stupid to realize that their king was leading them to death. Like a lamb to slaughter. Drosselmeyer had his hand on his throat as he spoke but Mytho didn’t bother to listen, he just looked out over his people.

The pink haired maid named Pique and the noble woman she stood next to, they chatted relentlessly and Mytho wished he could tell them to stop unless they wanted their King to demand their attention, as if it didn’t mean their death.

He looked at the tall woman named Anna-Erina, another noble; she had tried to court him sometime back but was scared away by Drosselmeyer. She didn’t look every scared now.

Every single Citizen was here, listening, _cheering_ , clapping at whatever Drosselmeyer was saying, but they couldn’t see, they were blinded by his promises, his promise of victory, and his promise to destroy the Outlanders once and for all.

Mytho wanted to-

He thought that he should-

Something urged him to save them.

Something urged him to try to stop Drosselmeyer and his false words.

To save these poor fools.

But he remained passive.

Because he didn’t care.

These people.

This speech.

Nothing mattered anymore.

Nothing.

But then, Drosselmeyer’s words finally reached his ears.

“Now, my people, I must say that we could not win this war without you!” He gestured widely with his hands, “Our armies are strong, our kingdom is great! However, the Outlanders are a society that possess magic like it’s a blessing.” Many people booed and Mytho wanted to say that Drosselmeyer could use magic as well, but nothing came, “It is a curse! A horrid excuse to use the dark arts!” He grinned menacingly, “It is horribly dark! And it should be expelled from this word!” Many cheered, “That is why I need _all_ the help I can get.” His grin grew and Mytho found the expression sickening, and while he couldn’t feel disgusted, he could feel his stomach churn.

Before Drosselmeyer, a book appeared and opened to a blank page in front of him. Many people whispered at that, some took a step back; others grabbed the hands of their children. Drosselmeyer began to write, “ _Once upon a time, there was a king with loyal Citizens who would never abandon him!”_ Mytho watched as anyone who stepped back in fear seemed frozen to the point where they couldn’t even blink, “ _They loved him and would even risk their lives for him._

_“And in the final battle of a long war, the king called forth his people and they came!”_ Mytho saw the fear in the people’s eyes and wished more than ever that his heart was back and that he could comfort his people, “ _The king had a plan! He would use a monster to attack the evil-doers and he would turn his Citizens into monsters as well,”_ he began to laugh, “ _Monsters with beaks and black feathers! Merciless creatures that will peck and kill and serve their king!”_ The laugh became diabolical as it began to rain red on everyone except for the king and his heir.

The shrieks of the Citizens came first.

The horrible way that their faces morphed and feathers grew!

The hole where his heart once was ached.

“Lillie!” The pink haired maid called as she turned, her screaming becoming a series of squawks.

Mytho saw a mother hunched over a child, trying to protect them from the red rain, but she couldn’t help but writhe as the feathers breached her skin.

The prince looked at the king who hunched over laughing and saw that the king was mad on power and would do anything to keep it that way.

*

Fakir looked down at Ahiru as she slept in the moonlight, it made her glow silver. He wanted to write. It had been so long, and if Rue’s plan fails, if he isn’t able to kill Drosselmeyer, he may die, no matter how strong he is, Drosselmeyer has too many tricks up his sleeve. Machines. Magic. And he was crazy which meant he didn’t care what happened to others, what he had to do to get his way.

He caressed her cheek and got up to search for paper and ink, if he died, he could leave her a story that she could keep close to her heart. He could write about the depths of her eyes, of each sunkiss left on her cheeks and shoulders, her fiery hair and gentle soul. He could make her a princess, but, no, that didn’t fit her, she was more like a stumbling duckling. It would take a miracle for her to be a princess.

But, Fakir wrote about her, the way her eyes gave her emotions away, how peaceful she looked when she slept, how much her loved her.

_Love._

The dragon seemed to agree, he loved her with all his being, with every ounce of his soul, and every beat of his heart.

She _changed_ him, brought him out of his lake of despair and made him who he used to be and a thousand times better, a thousand times kinder, a thousand times more patient. His mother would be proud. He had always been rather impatient.

For so long he had been in the dark, he had been trapped, alone and angry, so much so that he did not recognize the sun when he saw it, when it brightened his life and gave him warmth. He would not let his sun go, but, if he had to die, he would do so for his sun, to protect his sun. The sun gave light to all, not just him, and he would not darken it but taking it down with him. He would not, he would let his sun be free to live, because the sun deserved to shine brightly over everything it loved.

The sun was warm. The sun was kind. The sun was beautiful. The sun was his for tonight and maybe never again.

Fakir stopped writing, he had wrote what he wanted and know he wanted to see the sun, his sun, his Ahiru, and at least one last time before battle. He walked back upstairs and woke her with a set of kisses. Kissing the sun surprisingly did not burn.

*

Rue shivered as she watched each Outlander file into the bunker, each being accounted for, each being assured safety. Rue felt like she was lying, she wanted to be honest with her people, but they needed to know they were safe from harm.

“When they can't find, you, they’ll leave and you’ll all be free to live for lives.” Rue told a wrinkled woman, she nodded before kissing Rue’s hand and going into the bunker, Lysander helping her down the narrow steps. This was for their safety, for their lives, if she did this, they would have a future, Uzura would have a future. A tear rolled down her cheek as she realized the poor tragedy of little Uzura, the girl who lost her mother, her beloved guardian, and her caretakers, well, maybe Ahiru would make it out alive, maybe she could take care of Uzura and raise her like Edel and Rue should have.

Rue looked over at Mr. Katze who kept Uzura occupied until it was her turn to go in, which would be soon, seeing how short the line had become.

“Rue -zura!” The child cried as she ran over and Rue wiped her face hoping Uzura couldn’t tell.

“Yes, Uzura?” She squated down so that she was Uzura’s height and smiled as warmly as she could at her. Uzura, rather than saying anything, placed a crown made of wildflowers on Rue’s head.

“I made them for you -zura!”

Rue touched the petals with her fingers, “Thank you, Uzura, I love it.”

Uzura beamed and raced back to Mr. Katze, where she then placed one on his head as well.

“Where’s yours Uzura?” The man lisped.

“There weren’t enough for me -zura! So I gave you and Rue the flowers -zura!”

Rue tuned her out, she couldn’t listen to Uzura’s innocent talk anymore, it reminded Rue of the shortage, how it was more than likely that Uzura would give up her portion if it meant feeding someone she loved.

However, the line ended and Mr. Katze brought Uzura over to Rue before turning back to retrieve their bags.   

Rue knelt down again, “Uzura, do you understand what’s happening?”

“No -zura!”   

“You’re going to live in this bunker, I don’t know for how long, but I want you to behave, alright?” Rue put on a stern face.

“Yes -zura!”

“I love you, Uzura.” Rue put her hands on the child's face and Uzura did the same to her.

“I love you, too -zura!”

Mr. Katze returned, “Are you sure you won’t need me up here?”

“No,” Rue shook her head, “We have enough soldiers, and I want you to watch over Uzura.”

“Yes, ma’am. C’mon Uzura.” He prompted and lead her into the bunker. Lysander shut the door as Author and Malen came to surround her, awaiting her orders.

“Go home, get rest.” She said, “We have a battle ahead of us.”

They obeyed her orders and rested, but Rue stayed up, she couldn’t sleep, she was restless, and as the dawn approached she prepared herself for war.                                                  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~Author's Note~~~  
> Hi guys! Sorry for taking months to upload this! And it'll probably take some time to upload the next one, just know that I won't be uploading by a weekly basis anymore. Anyway, this was supposed to be a sweet, little, fluffy, innocent chapter focusing on Fakir and Ahiru but I turned in agnst. I'm not sorry. So, thanks for reading, be prepared for the next chapter, which may take some time to write, and I'll see you next time.


	12. The War

_Once upon a time, a great monster attacked a kingdom, and the kingdom fought the monster with everything they had, however, the monster was too powerful for the kingdom. Luckily, the kingdom had a neighbor that wielded great and strong powers, and together, they were able to cast out the monster. The two kingdoms rejoiced and celebrated their victory, however, many people had seen the power the neighboring kingdom held and feared their end if one day their neighbors decided that they didn’t like the kingdom anymore._

Rue slept for two hours. She was too full of energy to rest, too much on her mind. She wanted to run, she wanted to fight, but instead, she danced. She danced until she couldn’t and collapsed in a chair and slept. Rue woke with a sore neck and a somewhat rested mind; she looked outside and saw the first light of the sun break the darkness. She took a moment to breathe before she prepared herself.

She changed her clothes and created armor out of the strongest metal in the house; she didn’t know what today entailed, and advised everyone to create armor of their own, besides, Drosselmeyer couldn’t know who each person was if her plan was to work. . .

Rue shook the thought away, she didn’t like her plan, hated it in fact, Fakir had began to grow on her, but her kingdom needed to come first in all things she did, and she knew that if she pushed the idea that he would be doing it to protect Ahiru had made him agree. She closed her eyes before she looked into her mirror and saw that she looked haggard. She was paler than before and her eyes carried bags, she looked away and noticed the flower crown that Uzura had made for her, small wild flowers that were the only plants that grew in the Outlands, blue and purple and red. Rue picked it up carefully and placed it over her head and rested it on her neck. She would fight today, for herself, for her kingdom, for those she loved, for Ahiru, and Fakir, and Uzura, and Mytho, and Edel. She’d fight for them all and if she died, it would not be in vain.

Rue pulled her hair back (which showcased her sickly face even more so) and placed the helmet over her hair, tied to gauntlets to her wrist, wrapped the breastplate around herself, and slid boots onto her feet.

Today, the King of the City would die.

Rue transported to where the Outlanders gathered, all too ready to go and all too on edge to walk.

_Good._ She thought, as she saw all the Outlanders wearing some kind of armor, especially helmets. She saw Fakir and Ahiru standing by the elevated train station where Rue could stand and where her people could look up to her. They were avidly talking to one another; Rue was almost surprised that Fakir spoke almost as much as Ahiru did.

“Good morning.” She said.

“What’s good about it?” Fakir asked, and Rue smiled under her helmet, even in the face of death, Fakir would still spit out a sarcastic remark.

“Nothing.” Rue responded and jumped up onto the platform. She watched and waited as her people noticed her and gave her their attention, and she told them the same thing she told Fakir, “Good morning.

“Today, we will go out to battle and face our enemies one last time. Today, we face Drosselmeyer, but whatever he has planned for us, we will not let it destroy us! We have been here just as long as the Citizens have! We have just as much right to live freely as they do! Just as much right to live our lives, to love, to live in peace as they do! After today, we will not fight again, we will have peace, we will survive to see the next day! I refuse to let Drosselmeyer win! I refuse to die! And I refuse to go without seeing peace in this land once more!” Many people cheered in agreement, others stared at her grimly, knowing what today may hold.

“We have lost too much already, our food supply, our people, Edel, but Drosselmeyer will not take anything else from us! We are strong! We are mighty! We are magic!” Outlanders began to chant it like a mantra, we are strong, we are mighty, we are magic! “Today, we will win!” Rue pumped her fist into the air and many people did the same all while repeating her words. She looked to Fakir and Ahiru and nodded before transporting herself out of the Outlands, knowing the others would follow suit.

She landed in the dead fields that Drosselmeyer burnt and saw his own army marching their way towards her. She worried, for one second, that she was alone, but then felt the magic her people used surrounding her and it filled her with hope. She was almost disgusted when she saw Drosselmeyer arrive first, his army still a mile or so behind him. He must have used magic and made the others walk.

He laughed maniacally, “Ah! Good morning, Leader Rue! I see you kept your promise!” His magic book appeared before him, “It’s a shame though; I almost wish you didn’t, so I could call treason and kill you myself! Unfortunately that’s not in the cards today!”

“Steady.” Rue said to her anxious army, she could feel the hostility rolling off them in waves. She yearned to respond as well, but she knew that’s exactly what he wanted.

“Edel will be _very_ disappointed in you if you fail her, Rue, these were her people! She loved them!”

Rue fisted her hand but would not give him the satisfaction of knowing he got to her. She could see the army beginning to climb the hill they were on, but something was wrong with it. It was bigger than before, and somehow. . . _Darker._

“You’re in for a treat today, Rue! I have a little surprise of my own!” He began to mutter under his breath as he wrote in his book and Rue tensed in fear of what may happen. But before he could finish, his army had arrived. And Rue saw what was wrong with them.

She was horrified! She wanted to throw up at such a sight! An army made of crows. Citizens that had been loyal to Drosselmeyer, obedient to him! And how had he repaid them? He turned them into crows, and by the looks of it, no one was saved. But something else caught her attention, a spot on Drosselmeyer’s right had begun to glow, and when Rue looked, she saw Mytho materialize beside him.

“ _Mytho.”_ She shook and longed to run out to him, but she couldn’t, she had to fight!

He stared at her blankly and it hurt her heart to see him like that.

Drosselmeyer chuckled, “It seems like everything is in place! Oops! I forgot one tiny detail- “  

Damnit! How did you cure it? How did you save someone? What was it?

_The only known cure of these side effects is a proclamation of love._

That was it! She just had to- !

“Mytho!” She called, ripping off the helmet so he could see her, “I love you! I’ve always loved you! Please! Come back to me! I love you, Mytho!”

Drosselmeyer didn’t expect that, however, and glared at Rue, but she didn’t care as she watched Mytho’s chest shine something so pure it was almost impossible to look at, but Rue didn’t look away. Mytho screamed out in pain and fell to his knees as he clutched his chest, but when he stopped, he looked up at Rue with _love._

“Rue.” Mytho rose to run to her but Drosselmeyer stopped him.

“This. Was _not._ My plan.” He seemed to shake with anger as he finished whatever he wrote in his book and the sky grew dark.

Rue looked above her as the sky cracked with lightning and the earth shook, she lead her hands out to steady herself but fell as she looked up into the eyes of a monster. She picked herself up onto her elbows and looked in horror as the monster opened its horrific beak and sucked in air that blew her hair into her face. Two crow people came towards her and wrapped their clawed feet around her arms, one breaking the tie that held her hair back, and flew her into the mouth of the monster.

“Rue!” Mytho cried but he could not break loose from Drosselmeyer’s hold.

“Mytho!” She called as she struggled in the crows’ grip, “Don’t let him win! Don’t let them beat us!”

Someone chanted “We are strong! We are mighty! WE ARE MAGIC!” and Rue heard the roar of her people as they surged forward to fight as she was swallowed by the monster.

*

Mytho watched as Rue was consumed by the monster and could not take it anymore, he ripped away from Drosselmeyer and began to fight him, he had no sword but that didn’t mean he was defenseless. Crows began to peek at him and he would not fight them so he had to stop, but when he looked to the Outlanders he saw a man he never thought he would see again. The dragon. The dragon from so long ago. There he was! But what was he doing here?

Mytho shook his head, that didn’t matter right now; he had to fight off the crows without hurting them. He tried to duck and roll out of the way, but they were always there and ready for him. Mytho was truly trapped, and he panicked. How was he to save Rue with no defenses?

“Mytho?” Mytho’s head turned as he saw the dragon, Fakir.

“Fakir!” Mytho shoved the beak of a crow away, “Help me!”

Fakir nodded and took a sword out of his belt and tossed it to Mytho, who caught it with ease and began to use it like a shield and a way to push the crows past arm's reach, and then he saw an opening and took it. Now, he stood by Fakir’s side as he used his own magic to fight off the crows without hurting them.

“What are you doing here?” Mytho asked, deflecting a crow’s beak.

“I’m fighting for the- !” He paused to push a crow off his back, “Outlanders! But I need to get to Drosselmeyer!”                   

“He’s right-!” Mytho began, but when he looked to where Drosselmeyer stood, he was gone, “Where-?”

“There!” Fakir pointed to a high hill where Drosselmeyer wrote the Citizens into action.

“Can’t you turn into a dragon?”

“I was hoping to get closer, but then he moved!” Fakir growled, “And now there are innocent people in the way! I can’t transform with them here!”

Mytho nodded, “Leave that to me!” Mytho began to push the crows back, doing whatever he could do give Fakir space, and if his memory served him right, he would need a lot of space. It took some time, but soon Mytho could feel the change happen behind him and the black head of the dragon he’d seen in his youth and again at the Winter Solstice parade swung down beside him, and in the front of his mind, he heard a muttered _thank you_ as Fakir took to the skies towards Drosselmeyer.

Mytho looked to the monster that loomed over the battlefield, a gigantic foe, but one who would be no match for him! Now, he just needed a way to get up there.

Mytho looked around, no Outlander or Citizen would help him, he knew that, but. . . But perhaps one would. Mytho fought his way through the crows, searching for the long red hair he had seen once before; Ahiru. Rue had spoke well of her and he had no doubt that Rue didn’t tell her about him, so maybe-

He looked carefully before seeing a flash of the color and turned to find it. He saw a short person fighting off a horde of crows with nothing but magic that seemed to be failing. Mytho immediately stepped in and began to drive the crows off and when they all flew off Mytho held his hand out to her, for she had fallen during the fight.

“Ahiru?” He called and the girl took off her helmet and smiled at him.

“Mytho!” Ahiru answered and wrapped an arm around him, “We have to save Rue!”

“I know!” Mytho nodded in agreement, “Do you have any way to get me up there?”

Ahiru concentrated and nodded when her eyes filled with the light of an idea, “I do! We’ll have to get closer though!” Mytho nodded again and watched as she put the helmet back on, which strangely had short, curled horns on them. Like dragon horns.

Mytho looked at his surroundings and found a path that would lead him to the monster, which was looking more and more like the horrific crows that surrounded them, but different, the monster was more like a raven. He saw a clear path and took Ahiru’s wrist in his and began to pull her across the fields, stopping only when they needed to fight, which was really too often.

Ahiru proved herself to be amazing at teaming up, she had his back and was able to protect him if he was busy fighting a crow, and he did the same with her. He supposed that that was why she was struggling so much, she wasn’t used to fighting on her own. Unfortunately, an Outlander attacked him, even with Ahiru fighting by his side.      

“Autor!” Ahiru scolded, “Leave him alone! He’s not your enemy!”

“Yes he is!” The man accused, “He is the prince of the City! The son of that monster!”

“Drosselmeyer is _not_ my father,” Mytho gritted his teeth, “And my father was no monster!”

“Autor, please!” Ahiru put a hand on Autor’s shoulder and pulled him back, “We can’t lose! You need to fight the crows! Not him!”

Mytho couldn’t tell, but it almost sounded as if Ahiru was crying, but why- ? But then he pieced it together. The reason why Fakir was here, the helmet with the horns, why he had saved her at the parade all that time ago, he was in love with her, and her with him, and he went off to fight Drosselmeyer, one of the most dangerous players on the field. She wanted this to end in her favor, and if Autor kept resisting her-

“Autor!” Mytho called, “Please! Think of the people you need to protect instead! Don’t fight me, fight the crows, they’re out real problem here.”

He guessed he said the right words because Autor nodded and turned to fight the crows, giving them a clear way to the monster raven.

They began to run and Mytho spoke to her instead, “You’re in love with Fakir, aren’t you?”

He almost made her trip with his question but she was able to pick up the pace again, “Yes, how did you-?”

“The helmet, it has dragon horns on it, no one else’s does,” Mytho stopped to take a breath, “And besides, Fakir wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t fighting for love.”

Ahiru stuttered, “How do you know Fakir?”

“I’ll tell you later, how do I get to the monster?” Mytho stopped fully and pointed to it.

Ahiru began to dance and Mytho was lifted off the ground in a flurry of vines of flowers, he was lucky he had such great balance, or else he might have fallen off. He raised his sword and prepared himself to face the monster. But it laughed at him.

“You can’t fight me.” It said, “Even if you do, if you kill me, you’ll kill the women inside me, do you really want that?”

Mytho glared at the thing and was prepared to answer when a murder of crows surrounded him. He did his best to fight them, but he couldn’t risk moving too much unless he wanted to fall off, leaving him immobile.

“Ahiru!” He yelled down at her, “Ahiru, you need to distract them off!”

Ahiru nodded and made her own vine tower, but hers spread out at the top and became more of a stage then anything. She began to dance again and said, “Don’t pay attention to me, okay Mytho! Whatever you feel stay where you are!” Mytho nodded, confused but soon learned what she was talking about, he felt a pull, a pull to go towards her, it was very faint but as she continued to dance, it grew. Soon the crows left him but he struggled to stay where he was.

Mytho spared a glance and saw the crows circling around her and watching her dance as they cawed at her. Mytho looked back to the monster and was prepared to face him again, but he had moved, he had pulled away and flew further away than he originally was.

Damnit. This would be harder than he thought.

“Ahiru! He moved!” Ahiru stopped in her dance and looked at him before picking up the first dance she had done and made the vines move again, propelling him towards the monster and when he was close enough he slashed at his beak.

Ahiru screamed however, and Mytho looked back to see the crows attacking her again, but with no way to get to her, he couldn’t go to her aid. She began to dance much quicker than she had before and the crows fell on her stage, asleep. She went forward and pressed her hand to one and shivered. She looked terrified.

“Ahiru! What’s wrong?”

“They’re in pain! Such horrible, terrible pain!” She looked up at him, “They’re crying! They’re in such despair!”

“Can you do anything to help them?”

“I- I don’t- !” But then she looked up and over to where Fakir battled some kind of monster, when did- ? “I have an idea! But. . . It’s a bit of a long shot!”

“Do it!” Mytho nodded, “Anything to help my people.”

Ahiru bit her lip and nodded before she stood and began a dance again. It was slower, but Mytho recognized what she was doing. His eyes widened as she performed a pas deux du by herself, it was almost heartbreakingly beautiful but then he felt something in his chest, like a light.

Hope.

He watched as the crows around her began to shine with the same light he felt and he watched as the Citizens turned back.

“Ahiru,” Mytho looked from the Citizens to her, “What was that?”

“It was the dance of hope. I-I can control emotions so I thought that maybe- “

“Could you do it again?”

“What do you mean? The dance?”

“Yes! If you were able to turn all the crows back, they wouldn’t be under Drosselmeyer’s control anymore!”

“You think?”

“Yes! Drosselmeyer's too busy with Fakir; he wouldn’t notice the crows turning back! C’mon! Let’s do it!”

“Okay,” Ahiru nodded and a smile grew on her face, “Okay, let’s go!” Ahiru stood and danced Mytho, the Citizens and herself back down to earth. They were immediately charged by crows and Ahiru began her dance again to turn them back. It was working! They could save everyone!

“Mytho!” Ahiru called after another wave of crows changed back and fell to the ground, “Go find Lysander and have him set up some kind of tent to hold these people in! If they stay here, they might get trampled!”

“What does he look like?” Mytho asked, he had never seen Lysander before, or rather, he didn’t know it if he had seen him, assuming that he had been a part of some of the attacks on the City.

“He’s very tall and blonde! He has a stern face and he’ll probably be making statues!”

Mytho raised an eyebrow at her but didn’t question it; magic-users would always be a mystery to him. But he ran forward in search of Lysander, he hoped that not too many of the Outlanders were blonde. Mytho searched almost vainly as he ran around, fought, and called for the man, but nothing happened, suddenly, someone was by his side. It was Autor.

“You’re looking for Lysander?” He questioned.

“Yes! Yes I am, please! I need to find him! Ahiru needs his help!” Mytho hoped once again that that would pull at something in Autor but didn’t have to wait long as Autor dragged him over the hill they were on and pointed at a man trying to create statues out of the dry dirt. Mytho nodded his thanks as he ran down to Lysander, “Are you Lysander?”

The man looked up and nodded.

“Ahiru needs your help! She’s turned the crows back into Citizens but they’re unconscious! She wants you to create a tent to put them in!” Mytho was about to say please when Lysander nodded and called for someone. A thin girl came towards him with a notebook in her hands.

“Can you draw a medical tent? A big one?”

The girl nodded and began to draw before placing the notebook on the ground and watched as a full size tent came out of the page. Mytho gaped at it but shook his head.

“Can you make more if need be?” Mytho watched as the girl nodded and started to sketch again. Mytho then took Lysander and prompted him to follow. “You’re trying to make statues, yes?” Lysander nodded and Mytho went inside the tent, which, to his satisfaction, was full of medical supplies and water. He took five and began to pore it over into the dirt, “Can you make that into people who can carry others?”

“Yes sir!” Lysander saluted and began to make full size men out of the dirt, “Go find the unconscious people and bring them to this tent!” At his command, the dirt men came to life and ran out to find the Citizens, Mytho followed, not wanting to leave Ahiru alone for too long, but stopped and grabbed a water for her, dancing must have been tiring. Luckily, she wasn’t that hard to find, for her magic created light that lit up the sky and made herself known, many people looked to her to see what she was doing but many others focused on the fight at hand.

When Mytho got to her, she was panting and he made her stop and drink. Mytho watched as the dirt men picked people up and took them to the tents, with more on the way.

“Thank you!” Ahiru panted and Mytho wasn’t sure if it was a thank you for the water, doing what she asked, or both.

“You’re welcome.”

“This is slow! I only knocked out twenty since you were gone!” Ahiru looked up at him; defeat in her eyes and Mytho shook his head. It seemed as if her spell did the opposite for her.

“We can do this! _You_ can do this! Have hope! Be happy that we found a way to stop them without killing them!” Mytho laughed lightly, “This is amazing! I don’t think I’ve ever seen a dancer as great and hopeful as you!”

She gave him a weary smile and prepared to dance again.

“We have to try to gather them closer together!” Mytho told her as she danced, “If we do that, you could get more at once!”

Ahiru nodded as she turned.

“But how?” Mytho ran a hand through his hair as he tried to think. He was a prince for God’s sake! He was trained for battle! Strategies, attacks, combat! Think! Mytho looked around at his surroundings, the crows and Outlanders, the dragon on the top of the hill fighting Drossel- Wait. “The hill!”

Ahiru looked up at him with a confused look, “What about it?”

“It makes a valley!” Mytho ran over to her, spun her around so she could she and pointed out the valley created by the hill they stood on and the higher one where Drosselmeyer stood, “It’s like and bowl! If we can corner the crows into it you could cast the spell onto them all at once!”

“We have to tell the Outlanders how to do it! How can we tell them with all the crows though?”

Mytho began to run and Ahiru followed after him, “We’ll have to tell as many people as we can and have them tell the others.”

“Mytho!” Ahiru grabbed at his wrist and pulled him to a stop, “What if I’m not powerful enough to do this?”

Mytho was breathing heavy and his heart pumped with adrenalin, it felt wonderful to have his heart back, like he was whole again. But it ached. It ached with the knowledge that his people were in despair. It ached with the knowledge that his princess was in the belly of the beast. And it ached to think that this girl, who already showed so much strength, and power, could ever doubt herself. He loved his people, he loved Rue, but he had almost given up on them, with or without his heart, until this girl came back and gave him hope. With or without her dance.

“Ahiru,” Mytho grinned at her and put his hand on her shoulder, “You can do anything. I’ve seen you battle these crows with all your might; I’ve seen your strength, all in the same day! In hours! I have no doubt in you, whatsoever.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

Ahiru smiled up at him, and she nodded once, what he was taking as a thank you before he grabbed her arm and pushed her forward again. Together, they ran and told every Outlander they could find to push the crows to the dip of the valley. Mytho had to hold his tongue, he knew that they wouldn’t believe him, but Ahiru spoke her words wisely and the Outlanders followed her orders and began to corner the crows. And then, all the crows were trapped, Ahiru went forward and started her dance. Mytho smiled as a pale, pink light came from her and rested on the crows.

But nothing happened.

“What- ?” Ahiru looked horrified as she looked at the still squawking crows. She danced again but, still, nothing happened. “Mytho! What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know!” Mytho tried to assess the situation. Were there too many? _Was_ her magic too weak? “Try it again!”

Nothing.

Ahiru looked defeated and he knew what demons attacked her.

“Is there any way to magnify the spell?” Mytho tried.

“I’m not sure; I’ve never tried magic like this on so many people!” Ahiru’s eyes darted all around her and it was obvious she was in a panic, “I-I don’t- ! I don’t know what to do!”

“Maybe-” Mytho licked his lips, “Maybe we can try separating the crows? Could you use your vines to section them out?”

“I-I can try!” Ahiru stepped away from him and began to dance, a thick, green vine sprang from the ground and she controlled it to pull a group of crows from the rest of the murder. She pulled them as far away from the others as she could before beginning her dance of hope. And it worked! Mytho almost laughed with relief but stopped himself short. Ahiru gave Mytho a _hopeful_ glance before beginning to do the same to the rest.

Mytho immediately began to enlist the Outlanders to help take the Citizens to the medical tents. Most took the orders easy while others looked at him down their nose and turned away. He could understand that, but he didn’t understand why they wouldn’t help their neighbors, who had obviously been forced to do this. No one in their right mind would voluntarily turn into a crow. But, he wouldn’t push them, he couldn’t force people to like him, much less trust him. On his crusade to order people to help his people a hand grabbed his.

“Prince Mytho?” A raspy voice asked, one of the only voices that spoke to him without fear.

“Pique.” Mytho turned to look down at the girl, she looked bruised and lost.

“Where- Where am I?”

“Drosselmeyer forced you to fight in the war.” Mytho took her hand, a tactic he knew that would help ground her.

“Where’s Lillie?” Pique looked around wildly and Mytho put a hand on her face.

“I don’t know, but we will find her, alright?” He looked her directly in the eyes and said, “Ahiru is helping everyone return to normal.”

“Ahir-?” Pique turned her head to look at the little dancer that reversed the curse. “She’s helping us? Even though she’s our enemy?”

“Yes, she is, she doesn’t want our people to get hurt because she knows their innocent.”

“But, Drosselmeyer said- “

“Do you really believe him after everything he’s done?” Mytho stood and helped her up in the process.

“N-no, but, he’s our king, who else am I supposed to believe?” She looked lost, more than physically lost, emotionally as well.

“Believe me, the Outlanders are _not_ evil, the only evil one here,” Mytho looked over at the hill where Fakir now fought another dragon, how- ? Mytho shook his head; he would ask later, “Is Drosselmeyer. Help the Citizens; help them realize that Drosselmeyer isn’t the king they thought they knew. They’ll -They’ll trust you.”

Pique nodded and walked off to where Outlanders were carrying Citizens to medical tents, “Lillie!” She called out when she saw the blonde girl she was with the other day being carried off by an Outlander. Mytho turned back to Ahiru who appeared to be almost done with her task, and when he looked up to see where the sun was, he was shocked to see the heavy, cloud ridden sky, it looked like they would break soon.

“C’mon Ahiru!” Mytho cried, cheering her on. She smiled at him as she made her final position and the last of the crows changed back, “You did it!” He laughed but stopped when Ahiru fell.

He ran to her and picked her up; she barely opened her eyes before smiling at him and falling unconscious.

“Ahiru!” He shook her, “Ahiru, please! I need you to do one last thing for me! Please! Please. For Rue. Please, one last time, for Rue.” Mytho looked up at the giant monster that swallowed his love and shook his head, he was so damn close.

“Rue?” Ahiru spoke.

“Yes! For Rue!”

“Where is she?”

“I have to save her, Ahiru, please, help me.” Ahiru nodded her head and Mytho let out a sigh of relief. He took out the water he had from before and gave it to her before helping her rise to her feet. She began to dance, albeit slowly, and Mytho was raised off the ground again and flew towards the head of the monster. He brandished his sword and as soon as he got close enough, jumped into the raven when it opened its hideous mouth to laugh.

It was. . . Strange.

It wasn’t like the inside of an animal, it was like a long dark tunnel and when he reached the monster’s stomach, it was like a grey desert where Rue laid in the center of it.

“Rue!” He called and raced to her, tripping over the sand as he went. He slid to his knees when he neared her and held her to him as soon as he could reach, “Rue.”

“Mytho?” Rue put her arms around him and put her nose in the junction of his neck, “Mytho, how did you get in here?”

“Ahiru helped me, in fact, she saved everyone!” Mytho chuckled, he _knew_ she had it in her!

“Ahiru? She did?” Rue looked up at him - _God_ how he missed her eyes.

“Yes,” He nodded, “She did, but we’re not done yet, we have to stop Drosselmeyer.”

Rue nodded and stood, “How do we get out?”

Mytho showcased his sword and said, “Cut ourselves out?”

Rue laughed and shook her head, “I suppose it's the only thing we can do.” Mytho then ran at the walls of the monster’s stomach and slashed at it. He stabbed and cut and twisted and pulled, and it was almost too thick. Almost. Mytho was finally able to break through and took Rue’s hand as he jumped out.

“Mytho what are you-!” She started to yell as he pulled her out but paid no attention to it as he called for Ahiru’s name. Instantly, flowers surrounded them and lead them safely to the ground. Ahiru was there and smiled at them. “Ahiru!” Rue called as she let Mytho go and ran to her friend.

“Rue!” Ahiru ran to her as well and they collided in a bear hug where they gripped each other tightly.

“Ahiru, are you alright?” Mytho went forward to where she still hugged Rue.

“Yes! I just needed a moment to sit down, I was about to leave to help the Citizens when you called my name, it’s a very good thing that I thought quickly, hmm?”

“Yes, it was.” Mytho smiled at her, “Now, we need to help Fakir.”

Mytho, Rue and Ahiru looked over to where Fakir changed back into a man.

“What is he doing?” Ahiru asked, stepping forward and looking at him, “He- he needs to be a dragon to kill Drosselmeyer!”

“Let's go.” Rue began a dance herself and grabbed their wrists before a purple glow consumed her and they were transported to the top of the hill where Fakir and Drosselmeyer battled.

Ahiru was the first to break away from her hold as she looked and saw. . . Herself.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! Ah, I can't believe that after this we have one chapter (and an epilogue) left, I'm really excited!


	13. The End

_ Once upon a time, there was a writer, a prima donna, a prince, and a duck. The four were forced into roles that were not of their own, and as they defied their fates, they were able to defeat all that was against them. The prince and the prima donna were able to achieve their happy ending, but what of the writer and the duck? Where was their happy ending? After all they had done for the people, and the prince and the prima donna, were they not able to gain their happiness? Or had they traded their happiness for glory by defying their fates?   _

Fakir took one last look at the prince before flying off, a small thank you in the back of his mind. He raced forward to the hill where Drosselmeyer was, where he would kill him and end all of this evil, once and for all. He soared over a dead battlefield and kept his eyes off the crows he knew were Citizens transformed, he didn’t want to think about the horrible magic Drosselmeyer used to do it. 

He landed on the top of the hill and glared at the king who chuckled and bowed to him, mockingly. 

“Seems like the beast I could never kill has come out of hiding,” Drosselmeyer rose from his bow, “Ready to accept your death?”

“No, it’s you who will die today.” 

Drosselmeyer laughed darkly and began to write in his book, “ _ On this day, the king watched as his loyal Citizens fought for him, but he was attacked by a fearsome beast! Totally defenseless, the king called forth his people to fight for him!”  _

Fakir turned his head and watched as several crows started to walk towards him. “No! I will not fight those people! I will only fight you!” Fakir flew forward but Drosselmeyer was quicker and created a shield that Fakir was barely able to avoid, “Fuck you! Come out and fight me yourself, you coward!”

The crows began to crawl on his claws and tail, and Fakir had to shake them off. He wouldn’t hurt them, they weren’t the ones who deserved punishment, not when they were forced into it. Drosselmeyer kept attacking him, but his mind wandered back to the man he had once known.

_ * _

_ Fakir had taken to flying when he had nothing to do, it was better than nothing, and this way he had the possibility of spotting a purple or green dragon in the sky.  _ However, he had made the mistake of transforming twice in the same day and had begun to feel dizzy. He kept himself in the sky for as long as he could, and at least until he reached his house, but he fell. He had transformed back into a man as his body landed in the waters of his rice and a young man came up to him.

“Sir! Are you okay?” The boy asked and before Fakir’s mind totally collapsed he pointed to the shack in the middle of the paddie. 

When he woke up next, his forehead was covered with a cloth. He sat up slowly, as to avoid light headedness, and looked around his home. It was empty, and it wasn’t long before he fell back into darkness. 

He then woke up to humming, which he saw as a threat seeing as he lived alone, and carefully rose from the bed. But his legs were weak from rest and he fell.

“Sir!” The hummer said as he raced over to help Fakir to his feet, “Oh, I am so glad you’re awake! I thought I’d have a dead dragon to deal with!” 

Fakir recognized the hummer as the boy who had, presumably, helped him back into his home. He watched with curious eyes as he noticed the pale white color of the boy’s hair and the gold of his eyes. Strange.

“I’m Mytho! Prince of the City!” He greeted, a tone of pride ringing off his voice as he said it, “But please, be reminded that I assisted you, so-” The boy almost looked nervous, “Don’t  _ eat  _ me.”

“Why on  _ earth _ would I eat you?” Fakir had asked, raising an eyebrow at the prince.

“Well, Drosselmeyer said that dragons were evil.”

“You believe that fool?” Fakir scoffed, “He’s crazier than anyone I know.”

“Sorry, the assumption that dragons are evil has been seared into my mind,” He smiled easily, “It’s easy to think something's true when it’s all you know.”  

“Hmm, well I’ll have you know that dragons aren’t evil.”

“Well, I think some dragons are bad,” Mytho had said, “Not all humans are good so it’s not like all dragons can be good either. Oh! I never asked for your name!”

Fakir glared down at the boy before answering, “Aren’t you a little young to be out here by yourself?”

“No! I’m thirteen!” Mytho said with the entitled pride all thirteen year olds seem to hold. 

“Alright then, if all dragons are bad, why’d you help me?” 

“Well, I couldn’t just leave you there, you could have drowned in the paddy water, it’s my duty as a prince to protect all living things!” 

Fakir raised his eyebrows but dropped it. He stood up from his spot on the ground, slower so he wouldn’t fall, and he used the bedpost as support.

“Uh- here! I made lunch!” Mytho raced over to the stove and poured soup into a  bowl before digging another out for himself. Fakir took wobbly steps to the chair as the prince placed a bowl down for him across the table.

Soon, the prince came daily, he made lunch and went outside to help Fakir with his farming. Fakir didn’t mind seeing the prince daily, it was almost nice to have company, like he had a family again.

“So you were chased out of the kingdom by Drosselmeyer?” Mytho asked when they were picked rice plants. Fakir nodded and Mytho looked towards the sky with some new found whimsy. “So why did you stay here instead of going where ever you wanted? You could visit any country or kingdom in the world! Why stay here? So close to the City?”

“Well, part of me does want to leave this place, to get as far away as I could, but another part hopes that, if I stay here, my family will come back.” Fakir looked towards the skies, only white and blue, never purple or green.

“You mean the two dragons that escaped?” Fakir nodded, “But, wouldn’t they have gone as far as they could? Half way across the world?”

“They could have, but if I try to find them, I may never find them the world is so big.” Fakir picked at the green leaves and sighed, “My only hope is that they will return.” 

“Well, maybe you could ask other dragons if they’ve seen them, or if they know them, you never know until you go after them, Fakir!” 

Fakir looked at Mytho, so full of hope, how could one young man hold all of it in his heart? 

But, Mytho was right, if he was to ever see his family again, he’d have to go and search for them, no matter how long it took. He did have a few more centuries to live, after all. Fakir could probably think of a thousand ways it could go wrong, or why it would take the rest of his years to find them, but he shook them out of his head and decided that, when the time was right, he would leave his farm and go after them.

“I can’t come back, Fakir.” Mytho had said to him before he left, “My studies are picking up and they’ll take up most of my day, so I’ll be really busy for the next few years.”

“That’s fine, I understand.” Fakir said.

“Don’t forget me? Okay? I will come back, when I’m king, and I’ll welcome you back into the City with open arms, you and your family can return.”

“Thank you, Mytho.” Fakir stuck out his hand and Mytho shook it, only to pull him forward to wrap his arms around Fakir’s torso.

“You’re my best friend, Fakir and I promise to never, ever forget you.”

_ Fakir watched as Mytho walked away and that was the last he saw of the prince.  _

*

Fakir blew fire into the air in hopes to scare the ravens away, and it seemed to work until the fire burned out. Then, they were on him again. 

“Do you remember your family, Fakir?” Drosselmeyer called out, “Well it’s time for your demise as well!” 

Suddenly the crows flew away as the book Drosselmeyer wrote in began to crackle with electricity. Fakir wrapped his wings around himself as Drosselmeyer sent the lightning towards him.

*

_ “Fakir! Don’t forget to get the herbs for me at the market, okay?” _ His mother had called to him, he nodded as he passed her on the staircase. He grabbed the black cloak that hung by the door and tied it around his neck before taking the purse of money and kissing his mother on the check. 

When he went out, he kept his hood up to hide his face, ever since Drosselmeyer had been crowned king, he had tried to extinguish the dragons that lived in the City, and, many people who didn’t know much about dragons, jumped on the bandwagon and screamed at them to leave, or die. How vulgar. 

Fakir had known that it was rare to go into the market, most of the time, his mother and Raetsel went into market on the first of every month to buy in bulk anything and everything they would need. Most places remembered their orders so that they wouldn’t have dragons lingering in their shop. Fakir had remembered how ridiculous it was that people would do that, they had known his family for years and never before had a problem! But, because of his opinion on the matter, his mother had elected to leave him out of shopping trips. 

Today, however, Raetsel and Charon were leaving and his mother and father were throwing a small going away party for them. It would have been nice if they came back so they could tell the family about their travels, but that wasn’t the case. 

Fakir was forced to go because the shop owners weren’t used to him and his mother didn’t want them to get irritated with her for coming back in the middle of the month. He didn’t mind, and it made sense since he was the strongest in the family, but he hated the stares. The whispers. Every sidewise glance the Citizens gave him because they knew he wasn’t like them. 

And it wasn’t like Fakir could live in secrecy either, Drosselmeyer had made it known to everyone by showing them each and every dragon in the City, a very long list had been made and hung on the castle walls to serve as a reminder. He hadn’t even given his name but it was there. 

Fakir had walked from store to store collecting and gathering everything his mother needed before bringing it back to his mother who whipped it into a large, fabulous meal. It was more than they could afford, but Fakir thought it was worth it, Charon and Raetsel deserved it. 

“It’s horrible that they’re being exiled from their home for no good reason.” Fakir had said, when he stuck his finger into the bowl of frosting his mother had made for the cake.

“Fakir!” She instantly scolded, slapping his hand for both saying such things and eating the frosting, “They’re just leaving because the City isn’t for them anymore.” Water stained the corners of her eyes and Fakir regretted his words. He knew how hard this was on her, Charon had been her best friend growing up, and now she may never see him again.

“Mom, I’m sorry.” He said, leaning forward to wipe a stray tear from their cheek, “We both know that as soon as this whole ordeal is over that they’ll come back.” But that was a like, a comforting white lie when his mother needed it most. She nodded as she finished the rest of her meal. 

The look on Charon’s and Raetsel’s faces when they walked in was perfect. 

“Dear, you shouldn’t spent all this money on us!” Charon said to Fakir’s mother.

“It was nothing, we’ll be fine!” Fakir’s mother waved the issue away before adding, “C’mon, let's eat!”

It was like the Winter Solstice, all of them enjoying a large, hot meal, laughing and talking like they always had. His parents even made a toast, that Charon and Raetsel would have the best of travels. But when the night was over, they grimmly walked the two to the border of the City and watched as they turned into green and purple dragons before taking off into the sky. 

_ That was the last Fakir ever saw of them.  _

*

Fakir roared in pain as he felt the shock run it’s course, but that only angered him and he snapped his wings open before he flew towards the man that destroyed his life. Drosselmeyer almost looked frightened as he quickly wrote in his book a light surrounded him as he created a small shield. Fakir clawed at the orb but could not break through, he bit it, hit it with his tail and tried to burn it all with no way to break through. 

Surrounding him, an army of skeletons fought him with no passion and Fakir could no regrets as he crushed their bones and burned them down. Fakir glared at Drosselmeyer through the bubble before flying at it with full force again, trying almost in vain to remember the words Drosselmeyer used to pull the shields down all those months ago. It was a spell he almost recalled, he just needed the last verse and then he would have it! Oh, duh.

_ Winter wanten leicht _

_ Zu Ende dies ort  friedlich _

_ Nach behalten von achtung _

_ Jetzt nehmen es nach unten _

_ Für das achtung hat bestanden. _

Drosselmeyer stood, dazed, as his shield came down and he came face to face with his dragon, but a smile creeped up his face as he frantically whispered the last trick he had up his sleeve. Fakir walked towards him, wishing to end this but still curious as to want mindless army Drosselmeyer had to left to attack. 

Fakir, however stopped in his tracks as a small shimmer of pale pink light shined by his feet to reveal Ahiru. 

_ Protect. _

_ Take. _

_ Hide. _

_ Don’t let them see! _

_ Take. _

_ Keep safe. _

_ Protect. _

_ Protect! _

_ PROTECT! _

Fakir’s head raged with this words and it was too much, causing him to change back into his human state, at least then they’d be easier to ignore. Almost instantly he took her in his arms. 

“What are you doing here? Get away!” Fakir told her but as he shook her, something was. Her hair was down and her eyes were pupil-less. “Ahi-.” Then he realized that it was Drosselmeyer’s last trick, but when he looked around himself, he saw that the king had created many versions of her, standing around him with nothing in their eyes but rippleless pools that nerved him.

“Fakir!” Hearing his name from her lips, he looked over and saw her, the real Ahiru, hair braided and eyes filled to the brim with emotion. Anger ran through his veins as he looked to Drosselmeyer.

“Is this your last card, old man!” He called out, “You’d have me strike down my own love rather than facing me yourself? Pathetic!”

Drosselmeyer simply laughed, “You will have to go against every instinct to strike down your mate, Fakir! You will have to kill her time and time again! Can you even perform such a task?”

Fakir stared him dead in the eye before he brandished his sword and moved to strike down the woman in front of him. She looked up at him with her pool eyes and he took no issue in slicing his sword through her skull. She disappeared into a speck of light, and so did every other version he took his sword against.    

He watched as the light danced around him before they returned to Drosselmeyer’s book, the last one destroyed and the last of Drosselmeyer’s spells up in the air. Fakir walked forward and cut the book in half before pointing the weapon at his nose, it wasn’t long before another sword joined his, and he looked over to see Mytho beside him. 

“Get on your knees.” Rue had said when she too pointed her glowing fist at him. 

Surrounded by deadly weapons and magic, he had no choice but to comply and he knelt before them. 

“Alright, who gets to kill him?” Rue asked as she glared at the man before her. 

“I’ll leave that right to you two, seeing as you both have suffered by his hand more than I have.” Mytho said, circling around Drosselmeyer so that he was behind him.

“Hm, well in that case, I’ll give it to you,” Rue said, “He may have killed Edel, but you’ve suffered more than I have because of him.”  

“Ahiru, come hold his hands so he can’t write in the dirt.” Fakir ordered her and she complied as she kept his hands for the four of them to see. “Any last words, your Highness?”

He began to chuckle and it turned into a full blown cackle. A mad man reduced to nothing was all he was now. Ahiru moved out of the way as Fakir rose his sword over his head and he cut off the head of the old king. 

“It’s over.” She said, as she looked at the three of them, her eyes finally resting on Fakir’s. 

With the king dead, the sun seemed to find the will to break through the clouds and light covered the battlefield. Mytho bent down and picked up the head of Drosselmeyer, he asked Rue to put her hand on his throat so he could talk to people.

“Outlanders!” He called out, his voice reaching every inch of the valley, ”Citizens! This war is over! The king is dead and in his place I will take the throne! We have all seen the horrors of this man and we will not live in the ways of the past! In the ways of darkness!

“We have fought in our fair cities, but on this battlefield, we’ve helped each other, and, from now on, that is how all things shall be! I shall join our two kingdoms together and we will all live together in peace, no longer will we have a shield doming over our heads but we will live under a blue sky! With no fear of our neighbors!

“Together, we shall rise from the ashes of Drosselmeyer's reign, united to the end of time!”

Many people, both Citizens and Outlanders cheered as Mytho spoke for they had both seen Drosselmeyer’s horrors and knew that the best way to survive was together. 

Mytho turned and took the hand that rested on his throat, “Rue, will you marry me and unite our two kingdoms?”

Rue stared up at him wide eyed before nodding, “Yes, I will!” She jumped into his arms and the two kissed. 

Fakir then turned to Ahiru and gave her his hand, lifting her off the ground. “Ahiru, I’ve decided that it is time for me to go and find my family, I’m not asking you to come with me, but please, don’t forget me- “

“Fakir, what are you talking about? Of course I’ll go with you!” Ahiru smiled up at him and he stared in shock.

“Wha- but it could take years, a lifetime to find them!” Fakir put his hand on her cheek. “I can’t force you to leave everyone you love for me.”

“Fakir, you are who I love, and I will not leave your side until you’re reunited with your family. I couldn’t spend a day seeing you unhappy and I couldn’t spend a day without you.” She nuzzled into his hand as she looked at him serenely, “I love you, Fakir, and I will be with you every step of the way.”

“Ahiru, I could never ask that of you.”

“You aren’t, I’m telling you I’m going with you.” Ahiru smiled so brightly at him then, “I will stay by your side, forever.”

He smiled too, touching his forehead to his, “And I will stay by yours.”

*

Ahiru had smiled at Rue as she said her goodbyes, “I’ll come back as soon as I can, okay?” 

“I know, I’m just glad you didn’t miss my wedding.” Rue brushed her hands over the pure white and gold dress. 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Ahiru smiled one last time as Rue and Mytho were ushered into a carriage that would take them away for their Honeymoon, a disappointingly short affair that was only in the kingdom over, where Mytho’s father had been born and raised. He had left their entire kingdom in the hands of several advisors, including Mr. Katz. 

“Ahiru, we should leave too.” Fakir came towards her, placing his hand in hers .

“I know.” She said, but as they began to walk away, a little person attacked their legs.

“Ahiru -zura! Fakir -zura!” Uzura looked up at them with tears in her eyes as her lower lip quivered. “Don’t leave -zura!”

“Oh, Uzura,” Ahiru bent down so she was level with Uzura, “We have to, but we’ll come back, okay? Do you still have that flower I bought you?”

Uzura nodded enthusiastically.

“Make sure you keep it alive, and everyday it stands, remember Fakir and me.” Ahiru kissed Uzura’s head before she stood. 

“I promise -zura! I promise!” 

Fakir and Ahiru left the child to go back inside before he lead her to the castle’s balcony. He lept over the railing and transformed into a dragon as he free-falled. Ahiru beamed at him and kissed his snout as he raised his claw so she could climb onto his back. 

_ “We’ll come back, I promise.” _ Fakir told her and she nodded.

“I know, but for now, let’s go, we have to find your family.” Fakir agreed as he spread out his wings to take flight and they rode out into the night sky from a kingdom that regarded them as heros and lived in a peace that had been absent till the union of the kingdoms.    

The end.

_ Winter wanten leicht:  _ Winter shrouds lighty

_ Zu Ende dies ort  friedlich:  _ Over this place peacefully

_ Nach behalten von achtung:  _ To keep it from danger

_ This next part is an additional couplet that reverses the spell.  _

_ Jetzt nehmen es nach unten:  _ Now, take it down

_ Für das achtung hat bestanden:  _ For the danger has passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, I’m not crying you are. Well shit, I can’t believe I finished it, I’m so proud of this fic, guys, and I am so thankful that you all read it, whether you read it before it was finished, or years later, thank you all. Additionally, I will be uploading another fic soon, I have a lot of WIP fics, so just tell me what you want to hear, if you want something a little lighter, or focused on romance, hell I even have a heavy demon au, so just give me your comments and I’ll give you want you want. Thanks for the comments and sticking with it to the end, you guys are amazing.


End file.
